


A Runt Named Raditz

by RoyalBlueRoses



Series: Raditz Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Gore, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cultural Differences, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Game of Thrones-esque, Growing Up, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Middle Ages, Movie: Bardock Father of Goku, Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, Planet Vegeta, Prequel, Raditz Lives (Dragon Ball), Royalty, Sad and Happy, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Son Goku is Kakarot (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: AU. Setting: Planet Vegeta, during a brief time of peace, we see 3 young saiyans; all opposed, Raditz is a mischievous child not prepared for the dangerous world he will be thrown into. Vegeta; born cruel and pampered, now he is a plaything, to be utilized as a weapon. Broly; whose origins have been altered, his drive-entirely different from before.The life of Raditz, from his happy experiences as a child, to the terrible fate that befell him and Planet Vegeta. Exploring his relationship with Bardock, and the rocky past of the main character of Gemini Saga. (Prequel)
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Seripa | Fasha/Toma (Dragon Ball), Sullion | Zorn (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Characters
Series: Raditz Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016508
Kudos: 34





	1. Master Escape Artist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all, I thought it would be interesting to see things from the very beginning before the start of Gemini Saga, from Raditz's point of view. Once again, can be read as stand alone and there are no spoilers for followers of G.S.
> 
> Also, as much as I love Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku, I do not own it or any of its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all, I thought it would be interesting to see things from the very beginning before the start of Gemini Saga, from Raditz's point of view. Once again, can be read as stand alone and there are no spoilers for followers of G.S.
> 
> Also, as much as I love Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku, I do not own it or any of its characters.

"...and so, that's what I told him, if all you want to do is just fight all the time, and sniff around that other bitch, you can just _forget_ about seeing me when your rut starts up again!"

"You are **so** right, I don't blame you at all... I told my mate if he doesn't come back, I'll find him and kill him..."

Two Saiyan women sat talking placidly, as they half heartedly monitored the birth pods, munching on Xenoba fruit and grooming their tails lazily, when a small rustling in the back of the nursery failed to catch their attention.

"Oh, and did you hear about Gine? She came to visit her son Kakarot this morning, of course Bardock was nowhere in sight.."

"Ugh, _typical male_... although, he's not bad on the eyes... or weak for that matter.. "

"Yeah, well, I hope this one is better behaved, not like that little _hell spawn_ Raditz... can you believe that he- "

 _"Shit!_ Where is he!?"

Raditz snickered as he ducked away from the sight of the Saiyan women, and ran full bore towards the vast open grass fields of Planet Vegeta, with a purple hue washed in the radiance of the red sky. He heard angry screams behind him and felt the pinpricks of the female's ki as it rushed past his small form. He dodged each shot with ease, whirling around and hopping up in mid air to blow a raspberry at the both of them before he was about to blast off, not before feeling the familiar grip of a hand holding him firmly around the back of his neck.

The two women who had been ready to come after him turned tail and flew back to the nursery with just a small peep, talking excitedly in hushed voices.

Raditz heard a low grunt that could almost pass for a laugh as he was tossed to the ground unceremoniously.

He rolled over and looked up the man towering over him, his pudgy features shadowed over by a large, angular frame.

"P-papa?" He murmured, crawling onto his knees and looking up with large, watery black eyes.

The scarred man looked down at him and furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing out here, runt? Shouldn't you be getting coddled after by those females?" He spoke in a low voice, narrowing his eyes as his young got to his feet and brushed off the front of his red tunic, to which a light leather hide was strapped for his own protection.

He lowered his chin and huffed, " _All they do_ is chatter, I'm **bored**." He crossed his little arms over his body, which were decently sculpted for a child his age. Bardock scoffed and turned his back to him, leaving the child to only stare up at his shining green and black armour.

"I have better things to do than look after a weakling child, go on back to the den mothers, before I'm forced to take you there myself."

Little Raditz stood his ground and stomped one bare foot obstinately.

"I don't belong with females and infants, none of the other boys my age are there. Only me and those _wailing brats!_ Why?"

He made an agitated whine and pulled on the long brown tail before him in frustration, he only wanted his father to look at him as he spoke.

He quickly felt the tail wrap around his wrists and pull him up roughly, curling him in a ball to Bardock's back as one would hold perhaps a sack of grain, or a bundle of fruit, not normally a child; especially one Raditz's size. He kicked his feet and wailed as Bardock took off, clutching the edges of the armour beneath him in a desperate attempt to hold on for dear life as he returned to the training grounds where Bardock spent most of his time when he wasn't on a mission.

Finally they came to a stop, and Raditz quivered as he caught his breath that seemed to be suctioned out of him from the speed he had been dragged at.

"There you are, we thought you were giving up!" A man said, Raditz turned and saw the familiar company his father usually kept. Tora, the one with blue and black armour.

"Were you giving your mate the business?" A tall, balding saiyan leered, with a waggling eyebrow. A female with short bobbed hair gave him a shove and snorted, "Don't be so crude, Borgos!"

"Fasha, if you aren't used to our sense of humor yet, I suggest finding yourself a place in King Vegeta's kitchen..." Bardock teased, rubbing the end of his nose in a familiar way and smirking.

"Oh yeah? Waste my strength slaving over a stew pot? No thanks!" She said, crossing her arms over her segmented armour and pink spandex.

"Papa! Put. Me. **Down**!" A hoarse little voice growled from behind, then Bardock's eyes widened as he felt little teeth sink into his tail. He turned his head and growled back, "You little- for that, you can stay there!"

The members of his team all laughed, peeking over his shoulder and jabbing at Raditz's stiff body teasingly. Bardock had tightened his tail even further until he was making pained sounds, as the tail constricted around him like a snake as punishment. Raditz managed to get one foot free and kicked the air wildly, grunting. The team all laughed at his struggling efforts and the attention was drawn to him even further.

"Ha! _Sturdy!_ Wonder what his power level is?" Shugesh mused, clicking on his scouter and humming.

"Hmm, 200? _Eh!_ You sure he's yours?"

Tora reprimanded the fat man with a friendly shove, then turned and sized up Raditz's strength.

"Ah, nonsense! Look at the little runt's build, he's _wiry!_ Must have been fast too, to outrun the den mothers."

"And that mug, frowns just like his father." Fasha said softly and pinched his cheek. Bardock dropped Raditz and turned around, then looked at his son with a small gleam in his eye, feeling perhaps less embarrassed of the child. Raditz's cheeks turned red as he stood and was examined by the entire team, he looked at his father and pouted but refused to act frightened.

"Come on, let's get training. I'm sure he'll be fine right here. Hey kid, go count blades of grass or collect rocks or something... " Bardock said with a dismissive flick of his wrist, and began walking away.

Raditz sighed sharply through his nostrils and crossed his arms as he watched them all retreat, brushing off one shoulder after feeling manhandled as if he were a piece of meat having it's value assessed. His little tail twitched angrily behind his back as he watched his father and his teammates all begin to charge at one another and enthusiastically parry with quick blows and ki blasts. He lowered his head and sniffled, wondering if he really _was_ as weak as they said.

 _Is that why Papa won't pay attention to me? He almost did for a moment..._ He plopped down at the grass and picked at it, musing.

 _But his friends think I'm strong..._ Raditz shrugged to himself, resting his chubby cheek in his palm and gnawing on the end of his tail, feeling a flea nibbling him there. He spat it out and licked the fur, before letting it drop to his lap.

As he watched, Bardock's team begin to start training harder, dodging large attacks and making scars in the already battle worn earth where multitudes of Saiyans all trained. It didn't matter whether they were employed by Planet Trade Organization, or The Saiyan Army faction of Frieza Force, they trained and fought relentlessly to sate their need to fight. Truly, Raditz had escaped from the nursery because he felt his little heart beating for battle, but he didn't know much past the basics. The training sessions Bardock gave him were few and far between, but when he did have them they were grueling, and he didn't go easy on him either.

The last session was a few weeks ago, and Raditz had ended up falling hard from the sky and injuring his tailbone, causing a spat between his mother and father. It wasn't often they bickered, but when they did, his mother liked to chase Bardock out of the house smacking him with whatever object she could find; sometimes a table, other times a frying pan. Raditz had to laugh at his father's reaction, he would chase back after her and tackle her to the ground, wagging his tail as he nipped her playfully. If anything, it seemed being beaten on only made his father act _more_ ridiculous.

Raditz couldn't wrap his mind around it, he was too young to understand that his father liked the fiery nature that was brought out in Gine, an otherwise kind female who normally didn't start spats. She also play fought with him, in order to toughen him up, but she never drew blood or hurt him badly enough to cause bruising. Raditz watched a bit longer as he began to daydream, forgetting about the fighting and staring at the ruby red sky with white towers piercing it. The spires of Kingdom Vegeta stood proud, or rather, house of Vegeta now that they were sworn fealty to the Cold Empire.

Raditz stood and wandered over closer to peer at the castle, seeing the high blockades that protected the castle garden and pondering what it must be like inside. He knew that Prince Vegeta wasn't contained to the gardens, and that he himself ventured out to spar, and was allowed to go on missions at his age, only 5. Raditz frowned, his small tail thumping the ground. For whatever reason, this irked him. As a matter of fact, Vegeta himself _irked_ him.

_It's not fair, he's only 5 and he's already barking orders, taking lives, walking around with that smug smile..._

He began walking towards the edge of the training fields, seeing his father was wholly distracted by the enthusiastic beating his teammates were giving eachother. He crept along the border, darting his eyes back and forth at the guards who sat atop the lookout, who were watching the ground with bored expressions.

Raditz felt around the blockade made of stone, feeling for loose bricks, and finding success when pulling one out. The rest followed in a loud tumble that created a small hole. Raditz looked up quickly to the post, and saw the guards engaged in distracted conversation.

With a mischievous smirk, he pulled his body into the opening and crawled through.


	2. Family Matters

There was a crumbling of stone, then a muffled yell as a round object, not quite like a boulder... or exactly graceful, rolled out bottom first and landed a few feet down in a large puff of dust.

"Ahchoo!" Raditz sneezed and shook the white powder out of his hair, rubbing his eyes with his fists as he sat on his bottom in the southernmost corner of the castle gardens. He looked up, his mouth hanging open at the high trellises that decorated the innermost walls, at the long, curling vines of blood flowers that graced it. He picked one of the maroon blood flowers out of his hair and sniffed it, it smelled oddly sweet. His nose pricked at the odd, yet delightful scent. He'd never seen one in person before, in fact; as far as he knew there was only violet grassland, and Xenoba fruit trees as far as the eye could see on Planet Vegeta.

He stood, looking around conspicuously as he tucked the blood flower into his hide armour, careful not to stab himself with the thorns. Raditz stayed close to the garden as he walked, hovering just below the dangling vines of wandering greenery. He slowed as he watched the red water flowing from a large statue of King Vegeta, where he so famously stood, holding the head of the King of The Tuffles, where water gushed from the neck wound, and all around the foreboding figure like he was a god of war.

Raditz quivered, looking up at the whites of the realistic statue's eyes in fear. He didn't want to come across the real version of King Vegeta, that was for sure. From what he had heard, the man was ruthless. Ruthless being a _positive_ personality trait in their society; he had heard his mother and father discussing their views on his leadership more than once over dinner--not that he cared to understand why this was so interesting to the adults. He did, however catch on when there was mention of his legendary conquests, or the latest public execution. The people of Planet Vegeta did not get there after all, by politely asking their enemies to submit.

Raditz stiffened when he heard a noise, well, with his advanced olfaction; it was akin to the scent and sound of flapping slabs of spoiled meat on a acrid wind; the rotting stench of it permeating the flower garden and souring the otherwise sweet fragrance. He perked his black spiky head of hair up from behind a flower pot, his tail twitching as he saw the guard asleep at his post, as he leaned against a pillar snoring away, his lips being the source of the foul odor. Raditz grinned, his tail coiling around like a viper as he crept over to the guard and looked up at his sleeping face fearlessly.

He snickered, as he oh so carefully snaked the guard's tail around the pillar and fastened it around itself, the tail coiled around in reflex and the trap was set as the small boy admired his work, after he'd climbed up the garden lattice and placed a flower pot precariously on the top of the pillar, connected by ivy vines that wrapped around the guards crossed ankles.

Now, all that was left was to alert his prey. Raditz looked around for some type of diversion. His eyes lit on the fountain once again, where he pulled a board out from beneath he found the fountain's pressure gauge and cranked it up on high, making the severed head gush a torrent of red blood much more... _realistically._

The statue began to shake with the velocity of the water pressure pumping through it, and the majestic fountains of arching water that flowed peacefully behind King Vegeta became geysers of blood red water, drenching the cobble stone path and hissing as the valves creaked, the water that was coursing through bringing it to the very brink of combusting.

The guard woke up after being spayed unkindly in the face, he shook his head and gasped as he stumbled forward and fell on his own tangled up feet, then grunted as the flower pot fell on his head, preceding the large pillar attached to his tail that fell and cracked in half once it hit his back. Raditz laughed uproariously into his hands from where he crouched in the garden, giving the scene one last look of satisfaction as the fountain made a long whining intonation, then burst, with the head of King Vegeta flying over the wall into the the training fields, effectively vandalising his now beheaded image.

Raditz eyes widened at the prospect of what type of punishment would await him for the unexpected, yet awesome effect and flew away quickly, further into the garden as he heard the frantic cries of the guard as he regained consciousness and scrambled to shut off the fountain, if only he could untangle his legs from the vines.

He flew, looking behind him and snickered, that was surely one of his best pranks yet! Raditz slowed and hovered as he looked around, a bit puzzled as to how he would get out of the garden. He looked up, seeing the overgrown lattice and frowned; this garden may as well have been a cage for how closed in it was. He contemplated leaving through the way he came, but he didn't dare chance being caught by the guard, or his father.

The only way was onward, even if that meant destroying Queen Vaseyna's treasured thorn bush... Which although pretty, with its long, crimson thorns and long stemmed pink lilies, it doubled as centerpiece of the garden, and a deadly form of pest control. Its thorns reached out and created a wall that divided the outer garden, and the inner sanctum, where she was known to roam oftentimes at her leisure.

Raditz gulped, and heated up his hand with a ruby aura, at his skill level he had not yet learned how to create a blast that projected further than an inch from his palm. It was more or less like a drop of water as the aura quivered and pulsed from his palm without disconnecting. Raditz hovered his small splayed hand over the wall and dissolved the thorn barrier until it melted, and a large enough opening was made to allow him access inside. Raditz shook the burning heat from his hand and blew on it as his ki quelled, and crouched as he crept through the runt-sized opening in the vinery.

He made it out, or so he thought, as he crawled out a thorn caught on the back of his ragged tunic and shredded it without his knowledge; creating a visible butt-flap. At most, he noticed a pleasant breeze as his tail swished above his small rear curiously. He looked at his surroundings and saw at first the ornate door leading directly into the castle, where two guards stood post, these ones much tougher looking and far less dopey.

_No, that won't work._

The windows, much too high and too obvious for him to crawl through.

_Aha, perfect..._ Raditz slunk along the perimeter of the garden, careful not to make any noise as he slipped past the guards and made his way towards the back door used by the gardener, who most likely lived in the servants quarters of the castle. He would have to go that way if he wanted to avoid being directly seen.

He zipped past without being seen, directly through the flimsy wooden door where he nearly crashed into some gardening tools before deftly avoiding them, darting down the dark passageways until he saw light underneath the crack of the door.

Surely there was some type of entrance into the castle from here, even though the servants lived in the colder, less luxurious area, they had to have some way into the castle, or vise versa. He pushed the large wooden door open slowly, seeing a shining hardwood floor before him, his nostrils were assailed by the pleasant scent of cleanliness; the rich aroma of some delicacy he would probably never taste in all his lower class life. Raditz squeezed through the door, and behind some pots and pans as he observed the activity in the kitchen.

"..Hmm, I think you're low on Ruuter sprouts...Versi snaps are nice and fresh. Everything else is ready. "

"Oh good, would you go out in the garden and see if the new ones have come in yet Ankja?"

"Alright, I'll be right back ..."

"Don't forget those cayer stalks need trimming, or else they are indigestible!"

"Yes, Mrs. Gine... I'm sorry I won't make that mistake again...!"

"Ah, don't apologize to me, dear. It wasn't my stomach that was upset for a week! I don't dare tempt the King's sensitive constitution. You know those royals cannot live off the meager means that sprout from the rock soil like we do."

The women laughed, sending a shiver down Raditz's spine as he was only feet away from being discovered by his own mother. He jumped inside a large stew pot and pulled the lid over his head as Ankja the gardener walked quickly past, out the door way he had come. He had entered the back bowels of the castle, to his relief he had only to escape from the kitchen, and dart through the mess hall, then perhaps he could reach the throne room...

The pot's lid suddenly quivered as a small, spiky black-haired female walked by, hefting up a large bag of root vegetables with ease and walking back to dump them into a deep pot of water, stirring them around with the ladle wrapped in her tail as she turned her attention on the butcher's block and began chopping meat with loud, precise slices. Raditz wedged his nose out of the pot and sniffed, his stomach growling at the heavenly scent.

_Momma always lets me sample the food at home, why not here?_ He heard her soft singing as she swayed her hips side to side as she worked, after seeing her calm demeanor he smiled and crawled out, then crept over to cling to her leg, tugging on her white apron.

"Hm? Not now, Raditz, Mommy's got to save this for the royal dinner...she still has so many things to do..." She said, distracted as she attended to 4 things at once, forgetting that she was at work and not in her modest little home. Instead of homemaker, she was head chef of King Vegeta's kitchen, a title she had been blessed to have by her sheer ability to make delicious foods.

"But I'm hungry, I've never had food like _that_ before!" He whimpered, and attempted to crawl up her leg. Gine whirled around in shock as she realized he was in fact physically _here_ , and she was not just imagining things.

_"Raditz!"_ She hissed, her dark brown eyes widening as he scattered back and smiled sheepishly.

_"What are you doing here?!"_ Gine covered her round cheeks with her hands, more terrified than angry, as she glanced to the doors worriedly.

"I want to eat here tonight! Can we?" He asked innocently, and she hushed him, _"Shh! No... No little one, you need to go back to the nursery! You cannot be here!"_ Gine threw her hands out in frustration, then turned quickly and stirred the pot before it boiled over. Her tail curled around the handle of a frying pan, to sautee some fried vegetables before she turned to look over her shoulder at him, frowning.

"Return there, and please keep an eye on your brother Kakarrot! I swear, those den mothers are more focused on the science of _making_ children rather than _watching_ them--oops!" She attempted to censor herself, but Raditz only tilted his head naively.

"But--"

"Run along _now_ , before Ankja gets back!" She huffed, puffing out her rosy cheeks. She didn't want to have to use excessive force on the child, but she was extremely busy and didn't have time for his endless questions he always seemed to be full of. The door swung open and the younger girl walked in, holding a large crate. Raditz scurried under the counter by his mother's feet as the woman came over and set down the wooden crate.

"Whew! I gathered plenty of ruuters, but have mercy on the gods! The garden is in _ruins!_ Rendo was knocked _senseless!_ Somehow an intruder snuck in and tripped him, the hole came from the training fields!" She whispered sharply, in fear of the wrath of Queen Vasenya if she knew her flower garden was in shambles, not to mention the statue of her beloved husband beheaded.

"It _was_ now, eh? Hmm. This is not good, were you able to save the vegetables?"

"Yes.. they will be fine if we can move them, the entire garden is just a mud slick..The Visage of Vegeta _exploded!_ Water _everywhere!"_ Raditz cringed with each word, as he was deftly kicked in the gut under the table as punishment. His mother was kinder than some Saiyan mothers, but she had grown accustomed to enacting punishment when needed, or else Raditz would never learn.

"Such a tragedy, all that work you've done to make it beautiful! Destroyed! Here, assist me once you wash up, perhaps I can help get things in order once the feast is ready."

They moved on to finish the work that needed to be done, hurriedly putting together enough for an army, but it was no sweat on Gine's back. Her small, lithe body darted quickly from place to place as she prepped each item, and as they were distracted, Raditz took this opportunity to sneak out at last.

_Freedom!_ He thought, having given up on getting a sample of the feast, he had other ideas in mind. More mischievous, more exciting than food! He darted through a crowded washroom, seeing towering dishes, and the women scrubbing them. Soap was slopped on the floor as he startled them with his speed, the scullery maids washing dishes screamed and fell as he darted between their long skirts and got tangled up, effectively knocking them over. Raditz shook off soap suds from his hair as he dashed away, grumbling to himself.

He made a querulous little growl as he paused to look around, seeing the dark, dimly lit walls around him he could only assume he had not made it into the castle quarters yet. The castle was massive; the servants quarters alone were like a maze of separate rooms hidden within the walls, with secret passageways for the maids and servants. Raditz sniffed, attempting to use his sense of smell.

_What do snobby, smug-faced princes smell like?_ He wondered to himself, he'd never gotten close enough to tell.

"Make way! You, grab those platters!"

He heard the familiar yell of his mother and froze, ducking into a dark corner. Then a small grin formed on his cheeks as the maids began toting out the many platters of food, directly past him and to the dining hall. It was too perfect, in fact, it was like destiny was calling him, and in response his stomach roared.

He waited for an opening, then followed not far behind, watching as a switch was activated and the whirring of a machine startled him, he watched, puzzled as they placed the platters through a window, where on the other side they were taken, presumably to be placed on the dining table. He curled his tail with anxiety, watching closely for any more movement as the maids returned to their posts, and the door began to close.

Raditz hopped up and scrambled through, hearing a loud tear but disregarding it and he shimmied through just before it closed on his tail. He hopped out, looking all around and licking his lips eagerly at the spread before him. His jaw nearly dropped as he smelled; practically _tasted_ the heavy, cloying, succulent sweet scent of food. His tounge swiped over his canines, then he ran over to the table, hopping up in a chair and nabbing a large, juicy drumstick off one of the many roasted ducks. He bit in savagely and tore off a large chunk of meat, gulping it down so fast he barely tasted it in his eagerness.

Not long after, there was the shuffling of feet in the corridor, and Raditz darted under the table, after snatching a handful of stuffing out of the duck to hold himself over until his next chance. The heavy wooden chairs pulled out from the table, and there were murmurs of conversation as the royal family sat down for their mid-day dining. The butlers and maids stood at the end of the long table, ready to attend to anyone's needs as the family settled in. Raditz was startled to hear his mother's voice, and looked over to see her familiar, scuffed boots at the end of the table.

_Wow! My momma cooks for the king..._ _!_

He realized, with delayed admiration.

"It's with my greatest thanks that I have the pleasure of presenting you the highest quality meats from Planet Parme today, the roast duck was acquired by his majesty the King himself during their hunting expedition. I hope you all enjoy."

"You are dismissed." A low voice said, with no thanks in it.

"A splendid spread. As expected of you." A female voice said apologetically, but with a refined air that would refuse to verbally thank the commoner chef.

Gine bowed and left the room, wiping the sweat off her brow, and the heavy door closed with a resounding thud. The clinking of silverware alerted Raditz that it was time to eat, and his head perked up, looking at the varying feet and legs above him.

"The duck is _missing_ a leg, my dear. We will have to deduct that from her pay." The queen said haughtily, with a disgusted scoff. Raditz watched as she crossed her long, shapely pale legs with criss cross straps going up from her sandals, a flowy blue gown trailed onto the floor from beneath her, her tail moving around and wagging as if agitated.

" **Disgusting**! How dare they place their grubby paws on our meal! She should have her hands _cut off!"_ An annoyingly nasal, raspy little voice chimed out from the higher chair, with pillows padding it so that his highness the prince could reach the table as he kicked his feet out in his anger.

There was a low, grating chuckle from the very head of the table, where two thick, muscled legs daubed in a dark blue material, with white boots with gold tips resounded.

"Foolish child, if we cut off her hands, she will no longer be any use to us. No, we shall deduct it from her pay as your mother suggested. Now, let us eat."

They began to dig into the food, as well-mannered as Saiyans could, with Raditz pouting angrily beneath the table as he licked the stuffing from his fingers.

**_Deduct her pay?_ ** _What do they mean? My mommy will be punished for what_ _**I** _ _did?_

He sucked one finger worriedly, his brows furrowed upwards. Raditz was very young, but he knew that money was something important; his mommy oftentimes gave him coins to buy sweets at the market if he behaved. If they deduced her pay, they could no longer afford that. Things were meager at best, even with Bardock's missions, he received pay only for when he was successful, and that pay was divided amongst his Purge Team.

Gine had retired from her soldiers life when she became pregnant for Raditz; having to leave the team she decided she wanted to pursue her career goals, so from shortly after the time Raditz was consummated, he was placed in a birth pod like all Saiyan children. Gine began her hard work to impress the king with her cooking, it was tireless work; she first began as a scullery maid, then worked up to a kitchen maid, and then at last when she had snuck a new thing she had discovered, that she called _seasonings_ into the head chef's cooking. The royal family demanded to know who had discovered such a tasty thing, and when it was revealed to be her, the last chef was quickly retired and she took his place.

There was the sound of a throat clearing, then the pop of a wine bottle as the butler filled glasses for the king and queen.

"Mmm, this fermented Ox blood wine is quite rich!" Vasenya giggled, her tail wrapping beneath the table with King's

"It should be, It was slain in the year 635, on Planet Dunessa, that particular Ox Demon was the largest and most powerful of the Ox Demon Tribe. I slayed it with my own bare hands, ripped its jugular out and feasted on its entrails."

"Daddy! Tell us how you slaughtered its people!" The little tail wiggled excitedly, and the family seemed amused by the gory tale as Raditz crept along, looking up at the edge of the table and pulling a string of roasted chestnuts off a platter.

"...Then I _blasted_ the beast up its backside with my Galactic Sword piercer, and I was washed in a hot wave of beast blood, when I tasted it I realized how _delicious_ it was and I ordered my men to quickly bottle it before it soured."

Raditz munched down the chestnuts, becoming more hungry as he listened to the king's tales of conquest, he reached up and managed to nab a Kabob of interesting meat and vegetables.

"I should like to partake in the beast's blood as well!" The raspy little voice of Prince Vegeta demanded, and his mother tutted repremandingly.

"Now, child, you are too young to partake in adult malts. It will stunt your growth." Queen Vasenya warned, with her warm velvety voice.

"Let him have it, he should have a strong tolerance if he is ever drugged he will learn to resist it." The King said, and Vegeta giggled excitedly, his tail twitching as they poured him a glass. Raditz growled, wishing to bite down on the tail of the spoiled brat.

_"Ppppbbbbtt!"_ He spat, " **Blecch**! This is unpalatable! Fetch me a new refresher, **dog**!" Vegeta snapped, as his parents chuckled. The man-servant fumbled to quickly apologize, pouring him a glass of Xenoba juice instead. The Xenoba fruit looked much like a peach, but had the pleasant sweetness of strawberries.

"Ah, much better. It's blood red as well, but has a much more preferable flavor. " He hissed, crossing his legs.

Raditz rolled his eyes, brushing his hands off on his tunic. _Spoiled_ ** _brat_** _._ He saw a large chunk of meat fall to the floor and quickly grabbed it, holding it by the bone and curling up on the floor to gnaw on it as he listened to the boring conversation of the adults.

"...Prince Tarble is doing well, dear. I checked his pod this evening, he should be born within the month."

"Ah, good. Then he shall begin his ki training, I'll let the old master know that he is ready."

Raditz furrowed his eyebrows, _Royal children begin training from_ ** _birth?!_**

"I wish to go hunting this evening, father. I want to show you my new Galick Pistol on something moving! It shot a slave cleanly through the heart!" Vegeta said excitedly, and Raditz jumped when he saw a blue aura surround the other child.

"Perhaps, I have matters to attend to this evening. We shall be expecting the Cold's at the end of the week, once they return from their conquests of the East Galaxy."

"Oh, darling! Can't we hold them off?! Where shall we put Prince Tarble!" Queen Vasenya asked, frantic. The King calmed her, stroking her leg with his tail.

"Do not fret, we have nothing to worry about. Our army has been doing extraordinarily well under their regime, I see no reason to panic, darling."

"But, _Vegeta!_ I **despise** that cold-blooded lizard child! Have you seen the way he eyes Prince Vegeta?"

_"He is eyeing him for his_ **_strength_ ** _!_ **_Quiet yourself, woman!"_ **

King Vegeta bellowed, with a hard thud on the table with his fist. Raditz jumped, gulping. _The Colds are coming! That means father will be leaving once again!_ He shivered, recalling the things he had heard about King Cold and Prince Frieza, it sent a chill down his spine just thinking of the deadly duo. The chairs began pulling out, as the meal was over and the King's mood was soured. Queen Vasenya picked up Vegeta in her arms and pouted as the King glared at her and the child.

"I shall put him down for a nap, then we will commence mating for the princess, will that please you darling...?" She said softly, hoping to recant her offenses.

"No. He is coming hunting with me, attend to Prince Tarble. I want him removed from the birth pod _this instant_ , he will begin his ki training **immediately**." He demanded, pulling the child from her arms.

"But! He is not ready!" She cried, clutching his arm desperately.

"We will be ready, none of my children shall be defenseless if I have any say in the matter. I will expect your submission to me later this evening, until then you will **respect my command** , my wife." He ordered, and she sniffed, looking up at him and kissing him on each cheek submissively.

The King turned around, taking Vegeta with him. Raditz's eyes widened, watching the family retreat with a thrumming heart.

_The Hunt! A royal hunt!_


	3. Blood of the Firstborn Son

The royal blue and crimson flocked cape fluttered out of the room with a sharp snap of the fabric as King Vegeta stormed out, holding the Prince in his arms. Queen Vasenya stood quietly then turned, pouring herself a glass of wine, lingering there a moment. Raditz sniffed her feet curiously, smelling a pleasant, womanly scent like orchids and warm vanilla musk. The long legs before him were not his mother's though, so he hung back and waited until she retired to the royal nursery to attend to Tarble, her long, silky cerulean gown trailing across the glossy mahogany floor.

Raditz's ears pricked as he heard the sounds of the scullery maids chatting gaily as they made their way into the dining room. He looked around, and in a spilt second dove through the large doorway, after the royals, and before the maids could come in the room. He darted into a hallway, not looking where he ran through the corridor, then turned and made a sharp turn into a darkened room, panting as he sunk against the wall. His little heart thrummed with excitement as he waited to hear any steps following him, but only heard the far-off sounds of dishes clinking and the low chatter of the women. He found a small candle holder and pinched the wick with his fingers, until a flame sparked from the heat of his ki.

Raditz made his way carefully down the long corridor, until he saw light washing down the glossy floor and paused. He heard a soft humming and tilted his head, creeping forward until he found the source. An old maid leaned over an ivory claw foot tub, filling it with hot, steaming water and pouring some type of oil soap in that made the water frothy. Raditz was curious, as he crept closer, wondering if perhaps it were the prince's bathtime. The ancient Saiyan female sniffed, then chuckled, turning her milky white orbs on him.

"There thee are, ye wee rascal!" She croaked, with an old accent that was rarely heard these days. He stiffened, looking for an escape, but he found himself wrenched up roughly by the back of his collar. She snorted as she gave him a harsh sniff, then spat on the floor.

"Right rank you are! In the bath you go, prince!" She exclaimed, turning him around to examine him.

"Ohohoho! You've lost a stitch in your breeches!" She crowed, tittering as she gave his exposed rear a good smack. He made a garbled yelp of protest, then his eyes widened as his clothing was easily torn off, leaving him squirming by the thick tuft of hair she was gripping. He wriggled angrily, attempting to flail his arms.

Raditz growled threateningly, but the old blind woman only laughed, gripping the sensitive base of his tail. Raditz whimpered and his body went limp, so he had no choice but to allow the old maid to bathe him, dunking him in and out of the water, then setting him down and going to work on his unruly mane with her gnarled fingers. He closed his eyes, growling softly, but the motion felt calming so he allowed himself to relax a small amount.

"I can't believe they let ye get so filthy! Your mudder' is a prissy one, that. Can't bathe her own wee one, let alone 'ersself!" She rambled, lathering his hair into a mass atop his head, then pouring water over it until it was slick. She wiped him down well with a cloth, and he quietly allowed the treatment. Raditz held his protesting tounge, knowing the woman would hear that he wasn't Prince Vegeta and call the guards. Besides, he hadn't had a bath this nice ever in his life.

At last, Raditz was dried and dressed, looking down at himself in amazement, he ran his fingers down the black and brown armour he was given that was meant for children; admiring its smooth finish, then wrapping his tail around it.

"I suppose this old battle armour will have to do, child. The Prince is the only child who can wear royal armour, after all." She sniggered, cackling as his entire body tensed in response. She paused combing his hair, then continued.

"I may be blind as a bat, but Prince Vegeta never behaves that well in the bath. Nor is he ever quite as dirty. Nay, I knew ye were the brat of Gine from thee scent." She said, then tugged the comb through his hair again roughly. Raditz gulped.

"I- I'm sorry..." He murmured, then jolted upright when she patted him hard on the back.

"Oh, don't mention it. Run along, here, have a goodie! I would make thyself scarce, if I were ye." She said sweetly, and gave him a piece of hard candy from her apron. Raditz popped it in his mouth and scurried away, looking around frantically for the King and his entourage before they left for the hunt.

* * *

The Queen's gown dragged across each step down the red carpeted stairs, as she swirled the ox blood wine in the glass, taking a sip as her Royal Elite Guard, Candor unbolted the large, decorative door that led into the royal nursery. Vasenya nodded in thanks to him, walking under the archway of his arm as he held the doorway open for her, then glanced back quickly, and locked the doors behind them, his deep purple cape fluttering behind him as he turned sharply.

The low buzzing sound of the large, green liquid-filled glass pods resonated within the darkened room, alight with an eerie bioluminescence. Vasenya strolled past the few pods reserved for royalty, the wealthy, and first-class saiyans.

"Your Majesty..." The elderly man monitoring the pods said in reverence, gazing at her in wonder as she trailed her fingertips across the glass of a neighboring pod, peering inside to see the sleeping child. The infant slept fretfully, his small fists clutched to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. His black, spiked hair had a curious indigo hue in the light of the birth pod, which attracted the queen's eye.

"What's wrong with this little one, Planthorr?" She said, her tail curling curiously as she rested one palm flat on the glass. The primal instincts ingrained in her allowed her to sense the dissonance in the child, and as a mother she felt drawn to nurture him.

"Oh, er... that be Broly, son of Paragus. He has no health issues that I know of, My Queen. Quite, ah... inconsequential! Shall we visit the Prince...?" He said, chuckling nervously as he attempted to divert her attention.

Candor narrowed his slate grey eyes, approaching the tank and looking at the infant closely, raising one hand to his blue scouter to view his power level.

"Come! See the prince!" Planthorr urged them, and the elite turned away to pay attention to the queen before he could read his power level. Vasenya shook her head dismissively and turned away quickly, walking briskly towards the massive, looming elliptical object at the very center, that housed a small being inside. Candor followed dutifully at her back, crossing his arms and standing guard over her as she visited her son.

Queen Vasenya smiled, placing both hands on the glass to observe Tarble better.

"How endearing, the way he coils his tail around his little hands," She cooed, her eyes softening as she looked up and smiled, the green glow alighting her pale features.

"Oho, yes! He has been quite content in stasis, my Lady. He makes nary a peep, the young Prince." Planthorr chuckled, running one hand through his white lilac tinged beard. Standing close at her side to observe the child held buoyant by the light green, bubbling liquid, with a respirator on his face, his short, black hair floating on the liquid.

Vasenya looked down, suddenly solemn as she tipped the wineglass back and emptied it.

"...There has been little change since morning, is there something amiss, my Lady?" Planthorr queried carefully, his hand hovering over the Queen's shoulder, as if to rest there comfortingly. There was a barely audible, yet sharp growl that came from the saiyan guard. Planthorr caught the sound with his almond-like pointed ears, and retracted his hand quickly, instead clasping them behind his back.

"The King... has ordered that Prince Tarble be born today. See to it that he is safely delivered, **without** incident. It will be your throat if he is **at all** scathed." Vasenya said coldly, each word biting threateningly.

Planthorr gasped in response, quickly backing away and waving his hands fretfully.

"But- My Queen! Surely, His Highness does not wish for any _harm_ to come to the child! If he is born prematurely, he shall be vulnerable to the-" He shouted, then was immediately cut off as she quickly backhanded him, sending him flying backwards into an empty pod, which shattered upon impact, the slimy fluids flooding out and drenching his bleeding pate. Candor stepped forward, grinning as he watched the queen, licking his lips and rumbling softly at her violent action, that to a Saiyan male, was very attractive.

"Do not question your orders! Prepare for the birthing ceremony this evening, and ensure that the utmost care is taken in his majesty the Prince's removal!"

"Yes, of course, your Majesty," He said weakly, getting up on one knee and struggling to regain his balance. Queen Vasenya turned about quickly, her tail lashing as she stormed out of the room angrily, one of the long black braids that were piled atop her head falling loose and lying across her high cheekbone. Candor watched her retreat, his long tail curling away from his black and maroon battle armour, then twitching in the air curiously as he turned his eyes onto Planthorr.

"You'd be keen to listen to her Majesty, for I will not stop her if she decides to have your head. I myself will see to it that it's served to Executioner Onioan on a platter if you fail to honor her requests." Candor sneered at the alien scientist on the floor, his eyes alighting red for a split second. Planthorr nodded quickly, gulping nervously. Then the tall Saiyan turned, and followed closely behind his queen.

* * *

Puddles of water pooled in the soil, the still dripping greenery sagging all around as Gine panted, leaning her body weight onto a rake as she looked at the destroyed garden around her with a hopeless look.

Ankja and her had done the best the could, they had to transplant some of the vegetables that grew better in arid soil to the other side of the garden before they became unsalvageable. She straightened and wiped her brow, looking around and seeing that for the most part, things looked ok. They'd managed to reattach the statue's head, and patch up the cracks in the marble so that the water wouldn't escape.

"You can go home, Gine. I can take care of things from here," Ankja said, taking her rake and finishing up where Gine had been evening out the soil.

"Are you sure?" She said, wiping her hands on her white apron that was now all shades of brown and green.

"Yes. Absolutely, now go ahead. The only problem left is the hole in the thorn bush, but there's really nothing that can be done about that. I just hope Queen Vasenya doesn't see it before I can fix it." She whispered, and gave Gine an encouraging little shove.

"Alright, just let me bring this inside." Gine said, removing her apron, then looking at it dubiously, wondering if it were even worth saving.

"I'll take it, please..!" Ankja urged, looking over her shoulder. She looked back and grabbed it out of her hands, to Gine's frustration.

"Hey! What's going on with you?" She asked, furrowing her thin brows over her large, suspicious eyes. Gine crossed her arms and gave the other girl a hard glare, and Ankja shook her head, running one hand through her unruly hair.

"I... I think you should go before the Queen comes, it _was_ your little one after all that did this...I saw him underfoot earlier." She said, with a soft chuckle and Gine gasped with surprise.

"Raditz! Oh! I have to go find him!" She looked around, gulping, then whirled around, running through the gate towards the training fields.

"Bye, Gine! Good luck!" She yelled.

"Thanks, Ankja! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ankja waved her off, then gulped as she heard a hissing sigh behind her, and turned to see the Queen, inspecting her surroundings suspiciously.

Ankja immediately bowed, kneeling and kissing the queen's feet. Vasenya nudged her away and turned around quickly, her tail whipping around then curling in the air questioningly.

"Don't you have other things to do, gardener, besides idly chatting with the chef?" She growled, before stalking away.

"Ah! Yes, my deepest apologies, Your Highness!"

She watched as the queen paused, narrowing her eyes on the large hole in the thorn bush.

"You'd be wise to find a way to patch the hole in my Thornnicellia, before the thorns are used for less... _appealing_ purposes." She snapped, and then stormed away; lifting the skirts of her dress, then complaining about how her foot got stuck in the mud, before stomping through it in an angry huff.

Ankja let out a large sigh of relief and raked over where the Queen had stomped, hoping perhaps she could rearrange the thorns somehow to appear decent.

* * *

There was a chorus of laughter as Bardock stood before a crowd of malt bar patrons, his arm slung around his best friend Tora as they recalled one of their greatest missions, holding up mugs of malted ale, sloshing it around as they made the rest of the Saiyans in the bar laugh uproariously.

"...And then, just about when the whole entire kingdom was about to revolt, we came in smashing!" Shugesh growled, taking a long swig of ale.

"And Bashing!" The crowd shouted, all the Saiyans on leave from duty enjoying the rousing tale.

"Blood splashing!" Tora shouted, and laughed, pulling Fasha tighter to his side.

"It was a beautiful blood moon, soaked in red, it's eerie cast washing over the city as we grew to immense size. All of the villagers swarming around, like nothing but ants!" Bardock continued, showing them just how tiny with two fingers as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then! I took me foot and squashed them!" Borgos boomed from behind Bardock, and began to tell his part of the tale. Bardock smiled as he glanced at Tora and Fasha, as Tora nuzzled Fasha's cheek and groomed her where he would have marked her, if not for the stern tail whupping he would get for mating her and siring a brat. Fasha was too good of a fighter for that.

"Hey, get a room you two!" He sneered, rubbing his slightly reddened nose with the back of his red sleeve, smirking.

"Bardock!" A shout rang out across the bar, his brows pricked up and he gulped. Bardock took a long swig of his ale, then set the glass down and turned to look towards the shout with a tilt of his head. The little female stormed towards him, with a deadly glare in her eye as she approached, still covered in cooking grease and dirt.

"Gine... All done for the day?" He tried to ask casually, then took a mug of ale off of one of the tables, and offered it to the steaming mad little woman.

"Sit down, have a drink." He said, patting a preferred spot on his lap, grinning.

"You **know** why I'm here, Bardock! We don't have the time to just _sit_ around!"

Bardock frowned, glancing back once at the team, then set the mug down.

"You're mad about the runt, eh? I saw him earlier, but he took off on me. I was too damn busy training to watch him!" He grit his teeth and stood up quickly, ready to go find Raditz and tear him a new one.

"It's fine! I'm not blaming you! It was those den mothers, you know they can't keep track of him..." Gine said, patting him on the arm. She paused before leaving and waved at the others, a small smile on her face as she saw her old teammate, Fasha.

"Hey, Gine! What's up?" Fasha yelled, dragging Tora by the arm as he staggered to keep up, chuckling a bit drunkenly. Gine paused, biting her lip.

"Ah, you all have fun. We just have to go. Sorry.." She said, lingering a moment.

"Oh, so soon? I haven't seen you in awhile, how is it cooking for the king?" She asked with a chuckle, leaning against Tora.

"All's quite well, thank you, Fasha. We should catch up soon. Right now, we must find Raditz.." Gine said, uneasily.

"The little runt from before?" Tora perked up, looking seriously at Bardock. He nodded curtly in response. Tora set down his ale and shook his head, snapping himself out of his buzzed state.

"We'll help you! I got a whiff of his scent earlier, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far from the training fields!" He said, and the others nodded

"Ok, you search around here. We'll scout around the castle." Bardock said, and headed out the swinging door, him and Gine quickly taking flight.

The other two followed, looking to one another with concern then back as they flew out the door.

* * *

Raditz rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, as he observed the grass rushing below. The carriage he had stowed away in was moving quickly, the fabric covering the contents in the back, as well as him. He made himself seem as small as possible, and breathed shallowly as not to alert them of his presence.

"Where to, my King?" The driver called back, from where he whipped the two trained steers pulling it along.

"Let's go into the Wilderwood. Prince Vegeta has yet to experience a true hunt." He clipped, from where he sat proudly, watching the crimson sky as the carriage hurtled over the rocky ground and jostled the contents in the back. His Royal Elites surrounded him, besides the two remaining at the castle to protect Queen Vasenya, his favored guards, Nappa and Zorn sat behind him and Prince Vegeta, dutifully watching the sides of the carriage for anything that could possibly injure the precious cargo.

"Hmph." Nappa gravelled, crossing his arms. It was easy work, after all, King Vegeta was a skilled fighter and more often than not, the king attacked any enemy faster than either he or Zorn could even react. Following his every move, including that of his royal bowels; was incredibly boring. This was the most fun they'd had in some time.

"Oi, don't get your tail in a bunch, Nappa." Zorn teased, his crass accent grating on the other man's nerves. He grinned, his eyes sliding over to the taller, larger man's, winking.

"Maybe you'll get the rear-end this time, eheh!" He cackled, earning a hard elbow in the black armour covering his ribs. He was cut off by the sudden jab, covering the urge to cough with one hand as he glared back at Nappa.

"Enough! Stay on guard, you two." The king retorted sharply, disapproving of the guard's at times rowdy behaviour, due to Nappa's rough exterior, and Zorn's constant prodding to try and loosen him up for a bit of fun. The King would have had them dismissed, if it weren't for the fact that they were the closest thing he had to brothers; who had served under his father as fledgling soldiers, and fought alongside him, and his father in their galactic conquests of the surrounding galaxies and planets that belonged to The Empire of Vegeta.

"Stop. Here, Oxey." He ordered, and Raditz had to hang onto the edge of the carriage to stop from flying off. He quickly darted underneath, crawling through the grass on his knees as the carriage shook with the movement of the passengers getting off.

"I get first blood, right father? I should get the first stab at the beast!" Vegeta growled enthusiastically, running off the steps of the high carriage and towards the line of the woods.

"Wait." He responded, catching him by the tail and yanking him up. The young prince slumped and waved his arms around stubbornly, attempting to get himself out of the temporary paralysis. Raditz's eyes widened as he watched, impressed by how he could actually _resist_ being dangled by his tail, a feat that he didn't think was at all possible.

King Vegeta dropped him after a moment, allowing him to right himself and brush the dirt off his armour.

"Father! Why-" He shouted, then grunted as King Vegeta unwrapped his long tail and whipped him across the face with it. The guards turned away, crossing their arms as the King taught his son a valuable lesson.

"Be quiet!" He hushed him, as Vegeta sat up from the ground and rubbed his reddened cheek.

"Guards! He struck me!" Vegeta wailed, and the three adults only chuckled lowly. The Prince whimpered, then stood and hung his head.

"They won't help you, foolish child. You are my son, but you are still only the third in command. I am first, all orders I give will overceed your petty demands. Second is your mother, and you know to listen to her as well. When you are king, then perhaps they will risk their lives for you. But right now, you are still my brat. And you will be **quiet** and **listen**." King Vegeta growled, and the Prince nodded, crossing his arms stubbornly. Raditz smirked from beneath the carriage, enjoying watching his Highness be disciplined.

"Understood, father. Now may we _please_ proceed with the hunt? I _want_ to show you my Galick Pistol!" He whined again, this time even more petulant.

King Vegeta chuckled softly, resting one hand on his son's shoulder, and began walking with him, the guards following behind.

"You may very well have the opportunity to show me, son. But **I** get first blood. If you find a beast small enough to challenge, then you can take it for yourself." The King said, causing the guards at his back to snicker. Raditz waited until they were aways across the field, then watched as the oxey led the carriage away so that the steers could graze in the grassland. He took a deep breath and hovered over the grass, creeping along until the shadows of the forest fell over him.

Raditz crawled on the ground, sniffing their footprints in the mossy undergrowth. He had never seen the forests on Vegeta, nor even knew that they existed besides in the nursery tales that the den mother's told, of great beasts, man-eating insects, poisonous plants, and further embellishments he'd always assumed were made up only to frighten children. But, as he entered the dark forest and looked all around at the shadowy limbs of fruitless, flowerless Xenoba trees, only blackened, twisted wood remained, heavy with the moist stench of decay he began to believe, with a growing sense of dread in the haunting fairytales.

He moved carefully as to not trip over the gnarled roots, hovering over them instead of walking to make himself even more inconspicuous as he found the royal entourage up ahead, the two guards hung back as the king and prince crept forward towards the clearing. They took cover behind an uprooted tree, crouching down and peering through the cracks in the stringy roots.

"Now, " The king whispered to his son, "We will wait until the beast is unsuspecting, perhaps even distract it in order to make our move." The Prince nodded, crawling up to sit on his father's shoulder pad to get a better view.

"You must move silently, deftly like a wild cat stalking it's prey. Following the scent of the beast, its every move, sensing out _every_ _single_ thought pattern. If you scent it's fear, you must act quickly to kill it in the most efficient way."

Raditz crept forward and hid in the brush, using his advanced hearing to hear their low whispers.

"How is that, Father? The jugular...?" Prince Vegeta whispered back, clinging onto his father's thick muscled neck; hanging onto every word. He nodded, "Yes, that, or the heart. If the beast turns away, attack at the base of the skull and sever its spine. We do not want to spoil the meat, so avoid its bowels. If you must, attack the arteries in its legs, or slow it's motion by dismembering it quickly." He whispered back gruffly, then moved from behind the stump, the two guards followed and flew up above to hover over them, flying at a bird's eye view to have a good sight on the king from all sides, in the case he was attacked unexpectedly.

Raditz flew over to where the ground was still warm from the king's feet, peeking through the openings to observe their next move. His eyes widened in amazement as he watched; stunned to see that the stories were indeed true.

King Vegeta strolled out into the opening, unafraid, his tail latched protectively to the Prince's as they walked carefully out into the clearing. Raditz looked up at the large shadows moving lazily, grazing peacefully in the meadow. The beasts were massive, with long curling horns from their brows, muscle-thick meat on their broad backs. The beasts walked on all fours and hung their heavy heads to dine on the violet colored grass, pulling it in with their lips and grinding it inbetween their mandibles.

Raditz didn't know _what_ to call the beast, it was aliken to a steer, but much more alien; with its many rotating eyes, and a pronged tail that swiveled around like a radar sensor, swatting flies. His breath caught in his throat as the ground shook from just one step of the massive herbivore; which although it seemed to not require meat, he didn't wish to find out whether or not it had a taste for Saiyan blood. The largest beast seemed to be a male, the second largest was notably female, as its young nursed from its pendulous udder.

He gulped as King Vegeta stepped forward, his open hands to his sides as a blue light began to eminate from him, as did the Prince. Raditz watched anxiously, growling lowly as hunger twisted in his belly for blood. His tail curled and he shivered with anticipation; feeling his primal blood rising up within him, telling him to stalk the prey, hunt, kill.

He came out from behind the roots, shaking. His battle armour made a soft clink as he stepped forward, and his heart pounded with ferocity in his chest as he stiffened and dreaded that they had heard the tiny clink. If they did, nobody was distracted enough to pay it any mind as each Saiyan was fully focused on the warmth of blood flowing through the veins of their prey. Raditz licked his lips, stalked forwards a few more paces, then ducked behind a rock and concealed himself in the long grass.

The king looked down to the prince and nodded, the prince could do as he pleased with the calfs. Nappa and Zorn lowered down, readying themselves for battle. They would attack the female, while King Vegeta surely desired the challenge of the bull. Raditz gulped, his tail frizzing up behind him as he resisted the urge to attack as well.

King Vegeta then shot forward so quickly, Raditz almost missed his swift movement, and the others in turn. The king flew around the large beast like nothing but a fly, as it perked its ears up and turned, snorting and pawing at the ground. Zorn and Nappa surged forward, approaching on the female and quickly zapping her with ki blasts, making her stumble backwards and bellow out with distress, her eyes wild as the whites of them flashed, following the three calfs that suddenly shot out from beneath her in fear, one was crushed beneath her hoof and died as she reared back and stomped, the other little ones brayed and ran blindly; startled by the small beams of blue light flashing all around them as Prince Vegeta shot at them wildly.

 _"Galick Pistol! Galick Pistol!"_ He shouted enthusiastically, laughing uproariously as he bludgeoned the panicked calfs point blank, missing their vital organs for the most point and prolonging their suffering.

King Vegeta stood before the beast as it stood on its hind legs and challenged him, falling forward and swinging its horns threateningly at him as he dodged, sending out thin beams of blue light much like his son's that easily cut through the horns like butter and severed them. The beast howled in pain, shaking its head, and King Vegeta ducked back, waiting for the right opportunity. He turned and chuckled, baiting it with his red cape, which he held out and cracked sharply on the air, the startling sound sending a shiver down Raditz's spine.

The king then vanished in thin air, to his surprise, and sent the bull on a mad dash for the edge of the woods. Raditz scrambled backwards quickly, darting from behind the rock and towards the far field, where he fell and rolled across the grass, then came to a stop when there was a great thunderous boom that shook the earth as the bull slammed its hooves into the soil where the king had just stood. Raditz popped his head up from the grass, panting rapidly. All around was chaotic bloodshed, as Prince Vegeta had gotten the calfs to fall and was piercing them repeatedly until they were nothing but slabs of bleeding meat.

Zorn and Nappa had honed in on the female, surrounding her and taunting her with ki blasts, as she whirled around frantically and bellowed, they only laughed as they shot her repeatedly, then sent her falling to her knees; breathing laboriously as her blood pumped onto the ground and made a vast pool around her.

Raditz bristled excitedly as he watched, bringing his attention back on the king. The bull had returned now from its mad charge into the forest, appearing from the trampled woodland, shaking bits of broken trees from its severed horns. It snorted harshly, turning its head and moving its many eyes around, searching for the elusive king. Raditz's heart jumped up into his throat as the beast suddenly wailed out in an ear piercing cry, rearing up and kicking out its back legs.

 _"Galactic.. Sword Piercer!"_ The King shouted, then there was a great array of red and blue lights, then a hot wash of blood as he eviscerated the bull, gutting it quickly. One hand flew over Raditz's mouth as the stenching heat from its belly came out in a red mist, he held back his gorge as the King escaped without a drop of blood defiling him, then the beast fell to the ground with a heavy thud as its body split completely in half. The blood spray hung in the air a moment, then fell and wet the violet grass as Raditz watched, in awe.

King Vegeta escaped the falling body, flying up and laughing heartily as Nappa and Zorn commended his great prowess. Prince Vegeta stared up from where he stood, covered in blood, then wiped his hand across his brow to remove the blood dripping into his eyes. He looked down at the mess around him and scoffed, he knew that his work was messy at best.

"Father!" He shouted, flying over to his side. "Did you see? Did you see!?" He clamoured, and grinned as he received a rough scrubbing with one of the King's hands in his bloody hair.

"Satisfactory work, son. Let's take our share now. Next time you must make less...struggle for your prey, Vegeta." He chided, then laughed loudly, Nappa and Zorn joining in as well.

"As bloody vicious as his father!" Zorn praised, his hands on his hips as he grinned widely.

Nappa chuckled, "Heh, heh. Good work as always, your Majesty. Would you like us to sear the meat?" He gravelled, glaring up with a sideways grin from beneath his now bloody, black crew-cut.

The King nodded, turning away as the two worked to quickly cook the meat with their ki before it could spoil. Prince Vegeta looked up and trailed by his father's side as he walked over to inspect his son's work, putting one hand to his bristly raven red beard and rubbing it.

"Next time, hone in your ki lazers into one large blast and pierce it through the heart, son. The meat cannot be salvaged this way, even though we lack for nothing, this is waste that will only rot on our royal soil. We cannot allow for undisciplined blood shed, you will learn to hone in your beams and fire them effectively." He said, standing and turning away from the grisly murder scene. Prince Vegeta stared down at the slaughtered calfs and narrowed his eyes.

"But, father... _How_ do I reign in the blasts?" Vegeta moaned, slumping his shoulders with dissatisfaction. He walked to follow the king over to where the meat was giving off a delectable smell, as it began to crackle from the shared heat of Nappa and Zorn's blasts.

"Perhaps I will give you a personal lesson, If I have the time between negotiations with the Colds. Right now is a tense time, son." He said, and crossed his arms. Little Vegeta pouted, and as Raditz watched his eyes widened and he frowned, feeling an odd sense of camaraderie with the prince in the desire to be praised by one's own father, to be worthy enough of his precious attention.

Raditz rested his cheeks in his hands and sighed, faintly hoping they would leave behind some meat for him after they left so he could scarf down the remains. He heard a small pitter patter, and turned his head, puzzled, as a small stone rolled across the grass, and he heard his name hissed in a scolding tone.

 _Mama! She found me!_ He gasped, huddling farther into the grass.

 _But I don't want to go home!_ He pouted, hiding his head under his hands.

 _"Raditz! Now!"_ She whispered from where she was hiding in the cover of the forest, with Bardock nowhere in sight. Raditz saw this and grinned, as he got to his knees carefully and turned to wave at her, his tail wagging as if he was happy to see her. Gine thrust her fists to her sides and growled, stomping one foot in protest. Raditz simply snickered, and got up from his hiding spot, brushing off his battle armour.

Gine's jaw dropped when seeing what he was wearing, her eyes wide and confused by his appearance as her son simply strolled across the field, stopping to walk carefully around a large pool of blood, then peered up at the massive slab of meat before him. The others sat at the other side, talking of old war stories, laughing loudly through mouthfuls of half chewed meat, none the wiser of the puny Saiyan child on the other side.

Raditz licked his lips, then sunk his teeth into the hide, shaking his head and pulling off a large chunk. He held it in his hands and gnawed on contentedly a moment, as he listened in to the conversation on the other side.

"When was that, my Lord? Age 731?"

"Ah, yes, that it was, Zorn. It was also the nameday of Prince Vegeta. A grand event, that. We had just succeeded in claiming the empire of the Dalazoans, a lowly lizard type, much like that cold-blooded _bastard_..." They all roared in laughter, as Raditz's attention was piqued by their conversation, peeking around the side to get a better view of them all.

His sudden yelp was muffled as a large hand clamped over his mouth, and he dropped his meat on the ground. Raditz whimpered, attempting to look down and squirm to retrieve the meat. He gulped as it was squashed beneath a green and black boot with a red sleeve. Raditz froze, recognizing the familiar colors. Bardock knelt and turned him around to eye him, as Raditz avoided his eyes, feeling a sheen of nervous sweat breaking out over his body. Bardock looked him up and down, eyeing his armour, then scoffed. He didn't need to speak for Raditz to know that he disapproved.

Raditz stifled a whimper as his father picked him up with his tail like he normally always did, curling him to his back tightly. Raditz squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for flight, then opened them as Bardock walked carefully along the side of the beast, warily approaching the others. He shook his head and grit his teeth as the others laughed, then turned his attention back onto the the Wulyf pack that was slowly encroaching on the unsuspecting group.

Bardock stealthily came forward, meeting eyes with the glowing yellow orbs appearing in the darkening forest, his own black eyes shifting as they all followed his gaze. Gine, Tora and Fasha hid back in the trees, taking to the cover of the forest, he trusted his good friend to protect their females, looking to him once and nodding. Tora nodded back curtly, Bardock had to look away quickly to avoid Gine's frightened gaze; knowing she feared for both her son and her mate's safety. Gine turned and sobbed silently onto Fasha's shoulder as Tora wrapped his arm around them both, whispering to them to be silent.

"... How many women did you take as your reward, My King?" Nappa asked suggestively, then grunted when Zorn reprimanded him with a punch in the arm.

"What?" He asked dumbfoundedly, then looked back to the King with his full attention as King Vegeta tilted his head and mused on his answer.

"Don't you **dare** insult the king with your _lecherous_ questions!" Zorn hissed with disgust.

"A mated man **never** betrays his female, Nappa. You should know this... But I won't lie and say I've never bedded a _whole gaggle_ of Saiyan concubines at once, _before_ I met Lady Vasenya, of course.."

Raditz's eyebrows raised curiously, then he suddenly felt Bardock's tail tightly wrapped around his skull, covering his ears. Raditz huffed and peeked over his shoulder to try and get a better view.

The Wulyf pack was closing in, drawn by the heavy scent of blood in the air, and cooked meat. They had after all, taken their prey and now sat unsuspectingly dining on the thin, ragged looking wild canine's only meal. Bardock edged closer to them, his hands at the ready as he moved closer, cautiously, one step at a time.

One of the wulyfs stepped closer, as it was pushed forward by the others. Stumbling forward, it looked back to the others and tucked its shaggy tail in; then their sharp growls and nips at its ankles made it jump with a yelp; the weakest of the pack was being used as their personal guinea pig. The pitiful creature staggered forward, its long pink tounge hanging out the side of its panting mouth as Bardock watched its movements closely, flexing and closing one hand.

Raditz quivered; the creature was many times smaller than the cattle, but much more frightening with its wild, deranged gaze, that honed in on Bardock, then flickered to the meat. The wulyf swiped his tounge across yellowed fangs, padding forward, it crawled on its belly towards the meat, reaching out cautiously to nibble on the edge. Bardock surged over and punched the beast in the skull, gripped its head, then slammed it into the ground once, the pink, pulpy meat of its brain leaking out onto the soil, as the beast let out one last sharp whine.

"What was that?" Zorn said, apprehensive, then Bardock darted away towards the woods, his back to the others, only focused on the pack of wulyfs.

"A Wulyf? Freshly quashed!" Nappa exclaimed, sticking his finger in the still warm brain-matter, licking it.

King Vegeta stood, holding Prince Vegeta in his arms protectively.

"They're drawn to the blood scent." He murmured, answering his son's curious gaze.

"Can you take them, Nappa?" Zorn said, looking back to the royals nervously.

"Yeah, get them both to safety, and hurry. I've got this under control." He responded quickly, as he began to raise his Ki.

Zorn nodded, and took off towards his royal wards, leading them safely to the carriage.

Nappa turned around and chuckled, "Come on out, ya scraggly little mutts! You interrupted a good meal!"

He strolled past the large slab of meat and noticed Bardock at last, who was surrounded by a blue aura as the wulyfs were closing in. Raditz glanced back from where he was curled into a ball, the heat of his father's ki warming his body and energizing his own ruby ki.

Nappa paused, and hung back to see what the third class was going to do. Bardock abruptly stiffened, and jumped upwards, the wulyfs following. Raditz squeezed his eyes shut and surged his ki out around him in terror as the creatures closed in, but not for long, as Bardock quickly began kicking them away with his strong legs, using both fists to slam down on their skulls, sending them flying back down to the ground whimpering.

Nappa crossed his arms and grinned, as the pack of animals began to pile up on the ground, each yelping in turn with every vicious slam of Bardock's sheer strength, as he observed, slightly dubious. Nappa punched a wulyf in the snout and crunched it inwards as it flew towards him, sending it flying backwards, howling in agony. Bardock turned and noticed Nappa for a split second, allowing the remaining wulyfs to attack his vulnerable back. Raditz screamed out in fear and guarded himself with a power surge, his limbs entirely immobilized by Bardock's tail.

 _"Raditz!"_ He shouted, whirling around. The wulyfs surrounded him once again, this time nipping at his back no matter which way he turned.

 _"Papa!"_ Raditz cried, clutching his father's armor in fear, as the wild animal's fangs glanced off his armor, scratching the surface of his skin and drawing out his sweet, young blood.

Nappa gulped, watching the scene and came forward, tearing a hound off Bardock's back and snapping its neck quickly.

"Hey you! Get your brat out of the battle!" He bellowed, and Bardock flew up as Nappa took the beasts head-on, tearing through them with his bare hands, his golden ki rushing all around him like bolts of electricity. The remaining beasts howled for the others still hiding in the woods, and more came out. Bardock hung back a moment then shook his head stubbornly.

"Hold on tight, kid! This is gonna be fast!" He shouted, and Raditz nodded quickly, clinging to his father desperately.

"I can take it, father! I'm not scared!" He said, and lifted his eyes against the wind as Bardock propelled forward; flying directly into the mass of wulyfs now headed for Nappa, and dove directly into the eye of the storm. Raditz flinched as the grey fur flashed by him, then quickly became bloody as Bardock tore through them; violently slaughtering them with his agile legs and deadly fists, spinning around quickly to take on each enemy as it came.

Raditz felt both exhilarated, and frightened as he was caught in the midst of battle, he couldn't help but be amazed by his father's strength as they at last escaped the wall of bodies. A great flash of golden light erupted from the ground, then Bardock clutched Raditz to his back more securely, panting. Nappa let off an explosive blast and finished off the beasts at last, leaving nothing but barren soil for miles around him as they light faded, and they were at last the victors.

Bardock turned to fly away back to Gine and the others, but was stopped by Nappa's shouting.

"Hey! You're that third class purger, Bardock!?" He shouted, as if in stunned disbelief.

Bardock paused in mid-air a moment, then sighed.

"Forget we were here, would you? I'm no hero. I simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said quickly, before Nappa could argue, and flew away with Raditz in tow. Raditz watched as they parted ways with the other Saiyan, tilting his head curiously as Nappa eyed him just as curiously on Bardock's back, and rubbed his chin.

 _Huh, tough kid..._ Nappa thought briefly, then turned away. They faded from his vision, quickly forgotten as he walked back over to survey if there was any salvageable meat left behind.

* * *

Raditz blinked, as he was brought back home and dropped from his father's back like a bundle of trash. He fell onto his back and grunted, getting up on his elbows and looking up with sorrowful eyes at the looming figure before him.

"I didn't-" Raditz yelped, feeling his father's tail lash across his cheek with a hard crack. "I'm sorry!" He wailed, then Bardock turned quickly around, scoffing before spitting on the ground besides him.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that? Do you even realize how hard your mother and I work to keep your belly fat?!" He growled, picking Raditz up by his hair and shaking him in the dim light of their small home.

"Y-Yes, I-" Raditz sputtered, then was silenced again as his father slapped him. He shut his mouth and hung his head, feeling the blood throbbing in his cheek.

"You could have **died** today, whelp. You could have had your father _killed_ for intruding on Royal grounds, would you **like** that?" Bardock growled, shaking the small child violently until he yelped in answer.

"N-No!" Raditz sobbed, sniffling up his building mucus.

"And this armour, how in the hell did you get it? You didn't **earn** it." Bardock growled, then quickly began pulling the straps, removing his armor until Raditz was left in nothing but the small, black briefs.

"You _smell_ like one of _them._ " Bardock snarled, discarding the armour.

"I, I, I'm sorry, Papa..." Raditz said weakly, lowering his eyes in defeat.

"Bardock..." Gine said lowly, coming up behind him. "That's enough. Please." She said softly, resting one hand on his shoulder. Bardock scoffed and dropped Raditz onto the small cot that was his meager bed, and turned away.

Raditz sat up and watched as they left the room, Gine turning to give him a small smile as she shut the door. He lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall at last; his belly sucking in painfully with each wracking sob that he attempted to silence with his hands covering his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he heard his father bellow curses about his behavior.

"..But, Bardock, he **needs** stimulus! He clearly has pent-up energy, he _wants_ to fight!" Gine argued, as his head perked up.

"He _can't_ fight! He would only get himself killed, the brat can't even form a _simple_ ki blast!" Bardock growled back, but this was typical conversation for the two of them. Raditz recognized his parent's tones as being concerned for his welfare.

"That's **enough** excuses! You **will** train him, tomorrow! No more drinking ale with your buddies, Raditz **must** learn how to protect himself!" Gine said sternly, making his heart flutter.

 _Papa... Train me...?_ He thought nervously, the thought was both tempting, and also made him apprehensive.

"Fine! If that will keep him from misbehaving, I'll do it..." He said softly, then growled. "Any boy of mine won't be helpless, If I can do anything about it." He grumbled. Raditz hiccuped anxiously in response, then his tears were quelled as his parent's voices softened and turned to purrs.

"...You are a good father, Bardock. The best mate I could ever hope to have. You protected him so well today." Gine said warmly. Raditz smiled as he curled onto his cot and lowered his eyelids.

_I hope I can make papa proud..._

He thought fleetingly, before quickly falling asleep, exhausted from his adventures.

* * *

"Tarble." He whispered, and reached out with one blood-soaked hand. King Vegeta stroked the child's brow, brushing back his silky black hair, leaving streaks of blood there.

"My King... I beg you..." Queen Vasenya whispered, as she held their child in her arms, looking up with a frightened gaze at the powerful man looming over her.

"I was mistaken, my Queen... The child is much too weak. Training will not improve his capabilities...Keeping him here will worsen his chances for survival." He said, raising his hand to stroke his Queen's cheek. She made a pitiful sob and clutched Tarble closer to her breast, as her mate fell to his knees and curled his arms around the both of them.

"Tonight, we shall... have him for tonight, then, tomorrow he will be sent to a neutral territory. There will be nothing to fear, Vasenya." He said soothingly, and she nodded, looking down at the small child as their tails curled and felt around his tiny body protectively. His birth had been without injury, not a single scar marred his perfect ivory skin.

"Yes, I trust you, sweet husband... I know you would never allow harm to come to our child." She said softly, and kissed his brow.

"Of course not, and besides, we have Vegeta. He will grow to be a great leader one day. An impenetrable force." He said, reassuringly. The queen nodded, pulling Tarble closer to touch his little feet, and watch his small eyes squint from the light, as they chuckled softly, in adoration of the tiny infant.

Vegeta backed away from the crack in the door and exhaled, his face void of any expression.

"Ah, there ye are, wee laddie! Soaked in blood, agh! Time for yur bath!" The old blind maid cooed, scooping him up into her arms then gripping him by the base of his tail. The little boy squirmed, ferociously growling and swinging his arms around in protest as she simply slung him over her shoulder and hummed an old nursery rhyme, snickering quietly to herself as Vegeta slumped in defeat over her shoulder, hanging upside down with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Filthy little things, runts are, always getting into the mud 'n' blood, we'll fix you up in a nice bubbly bath..." She soothed, then closed the door behind her.


	4. Moving Up In Rank

_"Call_ _to the front, the one named Vegeta." King Bardock said, tapping his heavily ringed fingers on the armrest of his throne. Raditz sat smugly on his lap, with a small crown fit snugly around his hair._

_The tiny vagrant boy shuffled forward on his knees, lowering his gaze respectfully as he came forward._

_"Now, child. Tell the court why you are here today." Queen Gine huffed, from where she stood adjacent to the throne, her nose held high up in the air._

_"I swear, you've made a mistake!" The vagrant whimpered, looking back to his scruffy parents who also knelt down respectfully. Prince Raditz smirked as he hopped down from Bardock's knee._

_"Repeat that again, low level?" He sneered, his hands on his hips as Vegeta put his brow to the cool marble and whimpered._

_"I'm terribly, sorry, Your Highness!" Vegeta grovelled, and kissed Raditz's foot._

_"That's better. Now, tell me, what are you?"_

_He said sternly, pulling Vegeta up by his black, spiky mane. The boy sobbed, tears streaking through the dirt on his cheeks._

_"A low level! Scum! Coward!" He cried, and Raditz smirked, placing his boot on his face._

_"Clean my boots, scum." He snickered-_

_-BANG-_ _-BANG- -BANG-!_

_Then the boy's tongue came out and he grimaced, gulping as he was about to-_

"Wake up! It's time to eat!"

- _BANG- -BANG- -BANG-!_

Raditz cracked his eyes open and wailed in distress, and he was just getting to the best part of the dream! Gine banged on the pot one more time, like she did every morning, it was almost as if she just _liked_ banging on that pot!

 _"Raaaaaditz!~"_ She called from the kitchen, and he could almost _hear_ her raising that dreaded spoon one more time.

"RADITZ! **GET UP!"** Bardock bellowed, then there was a clatter and sounds of a skirmish.

" _Hey!"_

_"Stop bangin' that stupid pot!"_

" _Give it back, Bardock!"_ Gine whined, then there was a husky chuckle.

_"You want it so bad, come get it!"_

Raditz grumbled as he sat up on the cot, scratching one hand through his shaggy mop, blinking wearily.

"I can't reach that high and you know it!" Gine whimpered, then Bardock laughed.

"Sure I do, that's why it's funny!"

Raditz shook his head as he stood and smirked. He was glad his parents were in a good mood this morning, it was much better than how dissatisfied his father had been with him last night. Bardock could be stern, at times even a right jerk, but more often than not, when he was at home with Gine or with his team he was good-humored and even an instigator of his own mischief.

He opened the door and blinked at the light of candles as he came into the small kitchen, rubbing his eyes. The sky was still a very dark maroon shade at this early hour, Gine awoke very early to make breakfast for Raditz and Bardock, then drop Raditz off at the nursery and check on Kakarot before going to the castle to make the royal breakfast.

Today didn't seem much different, as Raditz pulled up a chair and licked his lips as she dished him out his breakfast. It was of course, eggs and fried rutter spuds. No meat, Raditz pouted.

"Hey, don't look so eager!" Bardock teased, with a mouthful of his own food.

"No swine-ish strips?" He pouted.

Gine frowned as she scraped the last bit onto his plate, "Ah, sorry Raditz. None today."

"Couldn't you just _ask_ the King to borrow some?" He said naively, taking his fork and stuffing some food in his cheek. He chewed as Gine kissed him on the forehead before sitting down besides Bardock.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie." She said simply, before starting to eat her own portion. Bardock stabbed his fork into his rutters and rolled his eyes at Raditz.

"If that was the case, don't you think we'd just _borrow_ a better house?"

Raditz blinked, looking around himself. _What's wrong with our house?_ It was small, but warm. He loved to be home with his parents when he could.

"Well, it's certainly no Castle Vege-" Bardock began, but was interrupted by Gine poking him in the arm with her fork.

"Alright, just eat you two. I can't waste much time." Gine warned before Bardock went off on Raditz about all the issues with it, and why he was foolish for thinking that people could just _borrow_ whatever they wanted without expecting some type of payment. Raditz looked down at his meal and sighed, then ate, still faintly wishing he had some nice greasy swine-ish to go with it.

* * *

He crossed his arms and huffed, as he looked down at the small thing sleeping in the birth pod, where his mother knelt down to stroke the glass and talk to Kakarot.

"Aw, who's a cute widdle baby?" Gine cooed, making Raditz gag and stick his tongue out obnoxiously. He shook his head, shamefully at the blatant show of affection. "Raditz, come say hi to your baby brother. Quickly now, we don't have all day. He needs to bond with you." She urged, pulling him close so that he could look inside the glass. Raditz placed his hands on it and gulped, watching the small infant with black spiky hair sleeping peacefully.

"Uh.. hello Kakarot. Er... Fine day we're having. Oh wait, I mean, how's the weather down there? You aren't...uh, wearing much so you must be cold.. hehe." He said nervously, watching as a small bubble formed from the baby's nostril, until it enlarged and popped.

"Eww!" He shouted, and peeled himself away. "Babies are disgusting!" He spat, frizzing up his tail. Gine and the den mothers laughed, with a knowing look in their eyes.

"It wasn't much long ago that _you_ were a baby, Raditz. You were so adorable!" Gine cooed, that sparkly look still glittering in her large brown eyes. Raditz grimaced, crossing his arms.

"Don't remind me! I'd hate to remember sitting in my own stool all day while these vile women chatter on aimlessly!" He snarled, making the den mothers gasp. Gine gasped as well, and made a quick apology to them, before gripping him by the ear firmly, tugging him by his plain brown tunic to sit down on the small mat where he typically waited for hours, until either he escaped or one of his parents came to fetch him.

"Now, you sit here and _behave!_ Your father must attend a very important meeting with the Elite Council today, then he will return to pick you up for training. Now, **please** behave and **do not** leave the nursery." She said sternly, and Raditz at last relented, nodding. She kissed him quickly on the temple, then waved goodbye, before closing the door behind her.

_Yeah, sure. I'm sure father will return whenever it's convenient for him._

"Oh Raditz, what will we ever do with you?" One of the girls said teasingly, Sarethi, that was her name. She was grinning down at him, her hands on her hips. He raised one brow and looked at her, daring her from beneath his furrowed brow.

"Upsie daisy!" She said, and picked him right up! Raditz growled aloud as the woman swung him back and forth in her arms, cradling him as if he were an infant!

"Coochie coochie coo!" The other one squealed, and pinched his cheek. Raditz sqalled out in protest, kicking his feet.

" _Enough!_ I'm not an infant!" He growled, lashing his arms around threateningly. He felt the wind knocked out of him as Sarethi crushed him to the plate armour on her chest and purred, then the other began grooming his hair with her fingers.

"Well, you said we don't pay enough attention to you! So, we're _paying attention_ to you, Raditz!" Daznya said, laughing as she yanked a good chunk of knotted hair from his mane.

"Ouch! Hey, stop that you _wench bitch!"_ He screamed, and kicked himself free, knocking her onto her back, and shoving off Serethi's chest violently. Raditz flew up in the air, panting.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me!?" She growled, and backhanded him across the cheek. Raditz fell, then rolled back up onto his feet.

"A wench bitch! That's what you are!" He yelled, unafraid of their threats as they snarled and chased circles around him in the small room, threatening to spank him once they caught him. But he was too fast, as Raditz flew towards the window at a breakneck pace, before slamming into it and feeling his entire body jolt with electricity.

He fell to the floor, stunned as he slowly recovered from the intense zap inflicted on him. "Hehe, we put up barriers for brats like you! It won't be our hides, If you escape and cause trouble again!" Daznya snarled, then turned on her heel and simply left him there, feeling like a sizzled steak.

 _Well, isn't this just great?_ Raditz thought, before passing out.

* * *

Gine hurried along, full of her usual spunk as she deftly flipped large strips of swine-ish meat strips with a pair of tongs, then turned to the other side of the hot stone hearth and began cracking eggs and letting them fry. She wiped one arm across her perspiring forehead and puffed out a steamy breath, before bending down to add more heat to the fire with the bellows. She pulled a closed pan out of the fire and opened the lid with a potholder, sniffing the sweet scent of fresh baked breakfast rolls.

Gine set them on the table to cool, before a kitchen wench came in and admired her work. She watched as Gine twirled around in her dark green dress, and pink pinafore apron, before taking a flat scraper and flipping over each egg with skill.

"You may take that tray out, Kalabrylea." She said quickly, before twisting and cracking black pepper onto the contents.

"Oh, aye Miss Gine. Sorry, so sorry!" She said hurriedly, picking up the tray then yelping when the hot edges burnt her fingertips. Gine looked back quickly, then handed her a potholder, and Kalabrylea thanked her gratefully over and over before taking the tray out.

Gine picked up the swine-ish with tongs and laid them on parchment to drain, before attending to the eggs again. She felt the presence of another maid behind her again, and sighed.

"Please do make sure to watch that Kalabrylea does not drop the hot swine-ish, we cannot afford any more pay deductions!" Gine snapped, and began plating the eggs quickly.

"I won't, Miss Gine. I promise to be careful." She said meekly, before Gine turned around and saw that it was in fact her she was talking to.

"Kalabrylea! My apologies!" She said, gasping. The kitchen wench shook her head side to side, her almond eyes sorrowful as she lowered her face in shame.

"It's my fault... I'm distracted, worried for my little one. I fear I will never be allowed to see him again." She said, then covered her face and began to cry. Gine frowned with sympathy and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, feeling helpless to soothe her pain.

"Surely there is _some_ way, dear? Can the father do nothing?" She said soothingly, as she stroked her back. Kalabrylea shook her head of long, braided black hair with random spikes sticking out, and sniffled.

"Paragus is ashamed of me, I fear he cannot be bothered to escort me to the Royal Nursery, and I cannot be permitted to go there without him. So, my little Broly is all alone... without his mother's affection, he will be denied of proper socialization skills." She said sorrowfully, and took the tray of swine-ish and Gine carried the eggs towards the transfer box, where they set them and watched as the door closed quickly, then beeped and a light turned green once it was deemed safe to eat, then a maid came and placed the trays on the table.

"Here, help me squeeze the juice." Gine said and handed her a bunch of Xenoba fruit. They began wringing out the juice into a filter and Gine sighed, "I would be heartbroken if I couldn't see my little Kakarot anymore. But I'm sure he will be a strong child. All mothers must face separation one day if our children are to become strong warriors." She said, before lifting the filter and pouring the juice into a pitcher.

"You're right, Gine. I just hope I can see him once more before then." She said, and Gine agreed, as they toted the royal breakfast to the dining hall.

* * *

There was a rustling of fabric then two metallic clicks as the handmaiden added the final touch to King Vegeta's appearance; his red and blue cloak draped over his red and white royal armour. He nodded once to her, before she curtseyed and scampered out of the room quietly. He looked his appearance over in the mirror quickly, his own hard ebony eyes glaring back at him.

King Vegeta sighed and turned his head to look over at the luxurious canopy bed where Queen Vasenya still lay, her long, wild black mane spread across the grand bedspread as she cradled young Tarble in her arms. He walked to the edge of the bed, almost hesitantly; as if just his soft footsteps would disturb her and the child.

He looked over his mate and the newborn prince with flickering eyes revealing a whisper of emotion, then rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Vasenya. It's time to awaken." He rasped in a voice as soft as possible, then watched as her eyes opened, still puffy from her sorrowful cries the night before. The infant stirred just a small amount, then his tiny hand wrapped around his tail and brought it to his mouth to nurse on it, then when finding his tail wasn't suitable, he began to wail.

The Queen sat up quickly, her black spiky curls like a curtain around her and the child as she brought him to her exposed breast to suckle. King Vegeta smiled, then leaned over and kissed her brow.

"Darling... We shan't dine without your presence." He said softly, then the Queen stood, and pulled the strap of her night dress up to cover her chest.

"I'm ready." She said, and the King paused, looking her up and down with a great amount of scrutiny.

"You cannot be clothed in nary a wraith of a cloth before my Elites." He said in a gravelling voice, his eyes narrowing as his fist clenched at his side.

"If they look upon me with lust, cut out their eyes. You're their King, if they disobey you, then they do not deserve a seat at our table." She said haughtily, and began to turn from him.

"Wife. You **will** listen to my orders." He growled, and she continued to walk, barefoot, with only the sheer red nightdress she wore grazing over her exposed toes. Even eying an ankle, a knee of the Queen was permissable for penalty of death.

King Vegeta growled in disbelief and tore the cloak from his shoulder pads, quickly unsnapping it, before covering her in it and clasping the rings around her chest. Vasenya looked up from her arms where Tarble rested comfortably in question, seemingly finally out of her daze.

"Vegeta...?"

But, her husband only stormed out of the room, and she fingered the silky fabric around her in awe, before holding it to her cheek and sobbing.

* * *

"This is bullshit, what the hell do we need to be here for so goddamned early?" Nappa grumbled, as he scratched at his britches, and twitched his tail impatiently.

"Oi, cram it, Nappa! You'll get to eat, isn't that _enough_ incentive?" Zorn whispered back sharply, straightening the blue cloak over his red and black battle armour nervously.

"You'd best respect our Queen in her time of need. Keep your offensive lips sealed." Candor growled back, from where he stood stiffly, his chin to his chest as his slate grey eyes focused in on the large doorway to the dining room.

"Candor, you always have had a soft spot for our Queen." The fourth elite said with a wink, her feminine voice contrasting starkly with the male's. All their heads turned as she spoke, with a smug grin.

"I am **only** doing my duty. I would _never_ disrespect the royal family. " He said back coldly, baring his teeth. The female purred softly, lacing her fingers through her own reddish-black hair.

"I have no judgments, I only call it as I see it. Queen Vasenya _is_ a very comely female." She snickered, her short, spiky mane laid atop her shoulders, where she wore segmented armour common for female soldiers, with a scarlet orange cloak, and a black shoulder pad that jutted out from one side.

Zenaya was the only female Royal Elite to ever be appointed to the King and Queen, but she was more than suitable for the job as she looked at her hand and admired her long, dagger-shaped nails good for slashing, painted the same color as her cloak.

"Keep your feeble thoughts to yourself, Zenaya . You only see things the way _you_ prefer. That does not mean you are correct in your assumptions." Candor said back spitefully, tearing his eyes from her and training them dutifully back on the door.

"...Word is some of the lower classes will have a seat at conference. I can't imagine _why."_ Nappa said with a snort, crossing his arms.

"Shh! The door!" Zorn hissed, then shoved Nappa in the back to make him stand up straight.

"They're ready to see you now." The butler said, as he bowed his head and opened the door, and the Elites walked through.

They came up to the long dining table and waited to be seated, Nappa looked upon the feast and licked his lips, earning another subtle jab from Zorn. They bowed before King Vegeta, each getting on one knee in unison.

"It's my greatest pleasure to be dining with our Majesty, the King and Queen. Congratulations on bearing another princeling, Queen Vasenya." Zorn said obediently, and Vegeta nodded, acknowledging him. Vasenya only blinked in his direction, clutching the child closer.

"You may stand."

The Elites stood quickly, and waited for him to take his chair at the head of the table.

"Be seated." He said, and took a sip from a goblet before him. Queen Vasenya sat beside him, with Tarble in her lap, and Prince Vegeta besides his father.

The Elites pulled out their chairs, then looked at the food before them, waiting to be eaten only by the King's command.

"Dine quickly, then we will discuss the present matters." He said briskly, knowing saiyans could not very well carry on conversation with food under their noses.

* * *

"There!" Gine giggled, after polishing Bardock's armour with a kitchen rag with a small amount of swine-ish grease on it for extra shine. He looked down at himself dubiously, sniffing his shoulder pad.

"A sight of a soldier!" Ankja said, and grinned as she showed him his reflection in a kitchen pot.

"Hm." He simply grunted, not convinced. He licked the back of his hand and attempted to smooth back the stubborn bangs falling over his brow, before they fell again and he gave up on trying to fix them. Gine better arranged his hair with the prongs of a fork as he knelt down and growled at her in warning.

"It's such a **great** honor! My mate, dining at the _king's table!"_ Gine said excitedly, Her tail wagged with her sheer joy, as Bardock smirked and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Let's hope, Gine. I've never been called to council before..." He said, suspiciously, and she flapped her hand dismissively.

 _"Don't worry!_ King Vegeta is kinder than he looks!" Gine said, her tail crossing behind her back as she told the small fib, hoping to help raise her mate's confidence.

This caused Bardock to snort with disbelief, " _Suuure,_ he **would** be kind to a pretty female bringing him food, but a _purger?_ I didn't think he even _bothered_ to communicate with the lower-classes that keep his kingdom running for the Cold's." Bardock sneered, and Gine shushed him with her finger and looked around. Ankja looked behind her and closed the back door, clasping her dirt-encrusted gardener's hands to her front nervously.

"I heard, that the Queen is a _complete wreck_ knowing that Tarble is leaving today..." She whispered inconspicuously.

"The poor woman... to have her child come out too weakly to defend himself..." Gine said sadly, her eyes on the floor.

"Tch. That woman is a cold-hearted bi-"

"Bardock..? Your presence is requested in the dining hall." A nameless maid said, peeking around the corner of the kitchen. His back stiffened with anticipation, his tail prickling. He looked to Gine and she patted his scarred cheek sweetly, before giving him a kiss for good luck. He waved goodbye to her and Anjka with one hand as he walked away to follow the maid.

_I sure hope he's feeling generous today._

He thought to himself, clenching his sweating fists to his sides as he followed the girl. She led him to a dark corridor, where a familiar man sat on the bench in wait. He stood quickly, eying Bardock with narrowed eyes. Bardock pounded his right fist over his heart and bent at the waist, bowing.

"Commander Paragus." He said in respect, and straightened, waiting to hear the Saiyan salute back on Paragus's armour, but there was none. Paragus crossed his arms and eyed him with disdain.

"Why in the seven hells would they send _you?"_ He said, and Bardock rose his brows in disbelief, which quickly simmered down into anger. The insufferable man then turned about quickly with a snap of his white half-body cloak, and chuckled to himself bitterly.

Bardock grit his teeth and tried his hardest not to explode in anger as the doors swung open. All eyes fell onto him, sensing his angered aura as Paragus stepped forth immediately to the end of the table and knelt in respect. Bardock shook his head vigorously to shake off the feeling and stepped forth, doing the same.

"Commander Paragus. Welcome, have a seat." Nappa said, gesturing to the chairs at the very end of the table as King Vegeta blotted his mouth with a silk napkin.

"Good day, General Nappa. Your Majesty?" Paragus said, hesitating to sit in avoiding disrespect, then King Vegeta waved his hand dismissively, and he sat down quickly.

 _So he **does** have manners. He just uses them when he deems necessary. _Bardock thought, clenching his fist.

"Good day, your Majesty and her Highness. It's a pleasure." Paragus said politely, and the King nodded to him. Bardock stood still, waiting to be seated, noting the way Queen Vasenya opened her red cloak and fed the Prince from her breast openly before everyone and tore his eyes away in shock, pretending to not have noticed, instead staring at the floor.

"You may be seated. Bardock, is it...?" The Queen said, pulling Vegeta's cape that she wore closed, with a smirk.

"Yes, Thank you, Your Highness." He said, and pulled out the lone chair on the opposite side of the Elites. The table showed signs of then having dined, but nothing was left for him or Paragus as he looked it over quickly, then watched King Vegeta with a rapt gaze as he sipped from his goblet with a musing hum. Bardock observed the Prince beside him, who mimicked his father's movements.

"You've all been gathered here today because you have each shown you possess exceptional talents, each with your own distinct skill set. I'm sure you recognize the Royal Elites?" King Vegeta gestured with a flattened palm, and eyed Bardock specifically.

He nodded in earnest, "It's an honor. I'm pleased to meet you all."

The Elites looked at him and nodded, he met the eyes of Nappa and the man's brows furrowed slightly on him with slow recognition, then his eyes darted dutifully back to King Vegeta. Bardock gulped, feeling his tail writhing nervously around his waist.

"Commander Paragus, you have shown great leadership during our efforts to reclaim planets in the galactic field. Bardock, your team has successfully claimed new planets where others have failed to return from in the past. You and your team are a valuable asset to our cause." He said, and Bardock had to quell his surprise, wrapping his tail against the back post of the chair.

"...Now, enough formalities. Here is why you've been asked here. The truth of the matter is, Planet Vegeta needs more men like you to keep our Empire at its best. That is why, I want only the best men on hand when duty demands. Bardock shall be appointed to his own squadron, and each of his men, their own. Paragus, you will be instrumental in this as well. You will now be Second in Command, Bardock." He said with an even tone.

Bardock pounded one fist on the table in disbelief, standing up abruptly. His mouth opened in offense but he hesitated to shout at the king, even though he was outraged. In turn, Paragus stood and let his chair make a loud screech as it was pushed out behind him.

"You _can't_ be serious! He's a Third-Class! I will **not** have him walk on my heels, he does not deserve to take this position!" He shouted in offense, and the Elites all stood in unison and eyed him in particular.

Their ki brimming beneath their skin in preparation for battle.

"I don't want to be Second in Command! Your Majesty, please, reconsider! My team is only successful because we work together, to separate us would mean-!"

"Enough. Take your seats or be escorted out, then relieved. Effective immediately." Vegeta growled lowly, and Bardock and Paragus sat back down, begrudgingly. The Elites powered down, the guard in a blue cloak hesitant to lower his defense of the king.

"Zorn. Be seated." He said sternly, and Zorn nodded, with a long exhale as he trained his eyes on Paragus.

"I'm still hungry, mother. When can I go?" Prince Vegeta asked her in a low hiss, cupping his hand over his mouth. She smiled and attended to Tarble on her arm as he began to stir, soothing him by brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I do believe we have a treat in store, so please be patient. It shall lighten the mood of the room to have a sweet." Vasenya said kindly, and rocked Tarble in her arms.

The children were becoming more restless, and Bardock vaguely wondered about his own a moment as there was a creak of the door opening, and they turned to see Gine and the kitchen maid, Kalabrylea toting in covered dishes. Bardock straightened his back and pulled himself together for his mate, as the table was quickly cleared by scullery maids for the dessert.

He turned his gaze back on the table, glancing at Paragus a moment. The other saiyan growled softly and lowered his eyes onto the table, as the women came closer to place the glass platters on the dining table. Bardock eyed Gine out of his peripheral as she set her platter down, and lifted the ornamental lid to display the delicate contents within, which was a towering cake, with her favorite small embellishments of carrots and radishes on the sides. Bardock couldn't help but smile; knowing that it was his favorite carrot cake she made at home, here on the royal dining table.

"Oh my, how _charming!_ The children will love such an adorable centerpiece. Look, Tarble!" Queen Vasenya cooed, and let him take a fistful of the cake that Gine cut for him. He smashed it onto his cheeks and cooed happily, causing a smattering of soft laughter throughout the room.

The other maid hung back, hesitant to bring her dish to the front. King Vegeta cleared his throat, subtly showing his impatience as Prince Vegeta stood and pointed at the woman.

"You, wench! What's that you've got!? I don't want nasty old carrot cake! I don't see why _anyone_ would want a vegetable cake!" He shouted, earning a shake of his father's head. The Queen looked away from Tarble a moment, and the demure kitchen maid stepped forward to set down her platter, not before Tarble cooed loudly and threw a large wad of frosting on the smooth polished floor. As fate would have it, Kalabrylea just happened to plant her foot directly on it. Her feet flew out from beneath her, and she fell face-first down into the equally as lovely cake she had made, this one with fruit filling. There were gasps throughout the room as Tarble giggled happily, and Vegeta pouted.

"Stupid klutz! Great, now the cake is _ruined_ by her filthy face!"

Gine rushed to her side to help her up, and wiped the frosting from her face with her apron. As the frosting came off, Queen Vasenya hummed with a mischievous tune.

"Goodness, the girl child has the look of a 'dashmi courtesan... yet, so fair-skinned. Where do you hail from, wench child...?"

Kalabrylea's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together in thanks for the backhanded compliment, staying on her knees respectfully as she addressed the Queen.

"My... my name is Kalabrylea. I am from a small village in North Vradashmi. My many thanks, your loveliness! Only the Queen is the most beautiful!" She said in reverence, then a snort was heard from the end of the table, and the girl gasped as she recognized Paragus. She lowered her eyes in shame, flinching back as he stood up, briskly.

The others looked on, some smirking with amusement as Paragus pulled roughly her to her feet by wrapping one hand around her braid and tugging until she managed to stand, falling weakly against him. He huffed and held himself away, grimacing as he looked her over. Paragus took one hand and flattened it on her stomach, then brought it back to click a button on his scouter. His brows rose, then he twisted his mouth around thoughtfully, before completing his odd examination of her. He wrenched his hand away, seeing now that she was no longer carrying his child.

"I- I'll help her, Commander, thank you... we really should be going, so that council can go on..." Gine said nervously, reaching for the other girl's shoulder.

Then, Kalabrylea thrust herself against Paragus suddenly and began to wail, digging her nails and making jarring scrapes against his armour as his hand tightened on the braid.

"Paragus _please_ , _**please** let me see him!"_ She yelped, as he yanked her thick plaited locks, he watched with suspicion as Gine came closer, carefully. The commander dropped Kalabrylea, turning away briskly and straightening out his cloak.

"He doesn't belong to you anymore." He simply said, before leaving her there.

Tarble began to cry once again, and Vasenya stood, quickly ushered out by King Vegeta to tend to him in private.

"Council is complete, you shall answer to the Elites for your orders. Now. We really must be going. Have this mess cleaned up before mid-day dining, Gine."

"Yes, Your Majesty. My apologies." She said humbly, and looked down at the remainder of the cake, downtrodden. The Royals left the room, before Bardock could even begin to speak his part once again. Nappa walked over and served himself a large slice of cake, hanging back a moment as the other Elites returned to their positions.

"Fine looking cake, dear." Bardock said, and Gine gave him a small smile, holding Kalabrylea's hand as the girl began to weep uncontrollably due to Paragus's clear refusal to even acknowledge her, let alone allow her to visit their child.

"Shh, you don't need that... foolish male." She whispered, and tried to calm her so that she could clean up her mess, which she was partially covered in.

"I... I ruined everything! The meeting, Paragus, now he surely will scorn me..." She sobbed, and Bardock made a sound of disdain.

"Don't fall all apart over a man like him, girl. He's just not your kind of mate. He has too much pride and not enough heart." He said spitefully, spitting out the words.

"But, we've a young child..." She murmured, her tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"Exactly. He liked you enough to make a brat, but not enough to mark you? That's a shameful way to treat a woman." He growled, and Gine hugged him around the waist, tugging Kalabrylea with her unknowingly in her excitement.

"Oh Bardock, you are so kind!" She said, then rubbed her cheek on his breastplate and purred approvingly. Bardock placed one hand on Gine's back, then scratched the back of his head, befuddled as the other woman joined in on hugging him enthusiastically.

"Really, I'm just stating the obvious. I can't believe I'll have to work with him now. I'm not happy, although it's a promotion, I can't believe they're splitting up the team..." He said, his voice becoming hollow as he held the two women. Gine looked up and her mouth fell open,

"There has to be some way we can change the King's mind!"

"Nah, that's alright...I've got a promotion, we should be happy with what we can get." Bardock said, moving back out of the embrace. There was a low chuckle, then they turned to see the large elite sitting at the table, licking his fingers clean of frosting. Nappa stood and approached Bardock, squinting one eye slightly as he discreetly viewed his power level through his blue scouter.

"You're the one from yesterday. I guess King Vegeta must've heard about you. That's a high compliment from his majesty, promoting a third-class to commanding officer. You'd be wise to take it. Besides... " He lingered, raising one brow and looking to see that they were in fact, alone.

"You don't need to worry about that stick in the mud, Paragus. I'll deal with him. And you'll still see your team." He grunted, crossing his arms.

Bardock nodded, appreciatively.

"Thanks, General. I'm.. honored to be a part of your army. When can I begin my first command...?"

"Ah, not just this moment. Say, I can get some leave from duty if you can be at the training field in 20. Oh, and... Bring that hardy little runt from before with you."

He said with a smirk, and Bardock nodded to him eagerly, pounding his fist on his breast. Nappa didn't hesitate to return the salute, before turning towards the royal chambers.

"By the way, you should be proud to have a mate who can cook such delicious things. Not all Saiyan women can cook, let alone converse at the King's table." He said with a rough chuckle, and Gine gasped, her hands to her cheeks.

"T-thank you, General!"

Nappa nodded, walking out of the room and Gine didn't waste any time running to Bardock and hugging him enthusiastically.

"You hear that, our little Raditz, training with the General of the Saiyan Army! You better promise me he doesn't get hurt!" She said, looking up. Bardock smirked, and rubbed his nose with one finger.

"I can't promise he won't get hurt, but I promise he'll come home this time, I'll put the boy in line." He said with a chuckle, and Gine kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, alright then. I've really got to help Kalabrylea clean up this mess."

"See ya." Bardock said with a smile, and showed himself out.

He wasn't quite sure about how he felt about his new promotion, but it was a start towards getting his family back on their feet, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The world around him had become a black wasteland as Raditz slowly became aware of his unconscious state, and a dull spiking pain that shot from the back of his eye to the center of his skull. He groaned, stirring to life once again. The last images he remembered were unpleasant; being coddled like a baby, then shortly after, flying into the window and slamming his head against the electrified barrier that the den mothers had set. He cracked his eyes open, then squeezed them shut again when he saw was what was above him.

"He's waking up!"

"Shit! Look at the shiner on him! What'll we do?!" They hissed back and forth in conspiring voices, discussing ways to hide the bruise from Bardock as Raditz began to fully regain consciousness.

"We'll tell him he ran into a table playing with us!"

"Yeah, but how do we know the little brat won't just-"

"Shh! Let me handle this, Daznya." Sarethi whispered, and pulled Raditz's head onto her lap.

"Ugh... Where's my Papa? What... what did you do...?" The boy muttered, his one working eye half-lidded as he stirred to life.

"Hush, hush Raditz. You're ok. You had a little spill. Your Papa will be here any minute, can you remember what happened..?" She said lowly, darting her eyes back at the door as Daznya stood on lookout for Bardock. Raditz felt bitter acid at the back of his throat and gulped, rolling off the despicable woman's lap.

"I remember... I flew into the window and fell." He said with a low growl, backing away from her and towards the table.

"Yes, we have to keep the window closed for your safety, so that you can't escape and get hurt!" Sarethi said, getting down on her knees to be on his level, as Raditz crawled farther back beneath the table.

Sarethi laced her fingers together anxiously, feeling nervous as the child hidden in the shadows growled at her threateningly.

"I was shocked by something and passed out. Just you wait until my Papa finds out." He growled, clenching his fists to hold back the rage bubbling up inside of him. He thought perhaps he could bite through the woman's jugular with his teeth if she got close enough, but he wasn't quite confident he could manage that right now with how sluggish he felt.

The Saiyan woman's eyes suddenly lit up as her pupils shrunk to pinpricks and she slashed the air before him with one arm and attempted to scratch and grab for him, as Raditz scurried back, his heart racing wildly in his chest.

"Quick! He's coming!" Daznya hissed, and Sarethi flipped over the table in her rage, and stormed over, yanking Raditz up roughly by his tail.

"I'll make you shut up!"

He whirled around, struggling, attempting to get out of her grip before she squeezed the base of his tail and he went limp.

...

Bardock flew down quickly, holding Raditz's armour under one arm with a grin across his face, as he landed before the nursery. He pushed on the door and found it locked, so he knocked, the end of his tail twitching impatiently as he heard the low, muffled whispers of the den mother's inside. He growled, and knocked again. He wasn't missing training with the Elite, just because some hard-of-hearing female couldn't open the door. Bardock twisted the handle and busted the latch, kicking in the door. When he came inside, he looked around at the nursery, seeing naught but random toys strewn about the floor, and the faint green glow of the birth pods. He strolled over and observed Kakarot sleeping for a moment, before wandering into the adjacent room.

"Hey, it's Bardock here to get my boy Raditz...? You there?" He called, and looked around. He exhaled sharply then was about to turn back, when he heard the sound of the den mother's footsteps behind him. He turned, seeing Daznya holding Raditz slumped over her shoulder, an odd expression on her face.

"Sorry. It was Raditz's nap time." She said, and carefully handed him to his father. Bardock furrowed his brows and held up his son, then lifted his slumped over head to better see his face. There was a faint swelling around his eye, but nothing major.

"How did he get injured?" He growled, then held him against his breastplate, examining the boy's tail. The fur was ruffled, and there was a small bald patch and a bleeding scratch where Sarethi had snatched him up. Daznya's eyes widened as she noticed it, then looked up to Bardock in fear.

"Where's the other one, Sarethi?" He said, looking around the room as the den mother began backing away slowly, looking around herself for some type of escape.

"Err... She's with the children, sleeping..." She mumbled, then flinched as Bardock stepped forward.

"Well, hurry up and fetch her. I'm in a hurry." He snarled, and the girl quickly flew out of the room. Bardock ruffled one hand through Raditz's hair to wake him up, frowning.

"Look, boy. I've got your armour. I've got a real surprise for you, so snap to it." He said, and Raditz groaned, opening his eyes a small crack.

"Papa... my... eye hurts." He whimpered, and Bardock observed with anger how Raditz could barely even open one eye. He growled, then set him down on the floor, along with his armour.

"Stay here." He said firmly, and Raditz plopped on the floor, looking up with confusion.

"Why...?" He asked, then gulped as Bardock stormed out of the room. He reached for the armour and slid it over his head, with a grunt as he popped through, then put his bracers and boots on and stood, shaking his hair out from where it had become lodged.

_Why's papa taking so long...?_

He wondered, then peeked around the room and saw Bardock returning with a grim expression, and backed up quickly, putting on an innocent look. He stared up at his father, then was startled as he knelt before him and rubbed both hands on his own face and sighed heavily.

"Papa...?" He said, tilting his head.

Then, Raditz froze when Bardock dropped his hands, and showed how his eyes were bloodshot, his face, still reddened by anger.

"I was wrong. You don't deserve this. You'll come training with me. You don't need to be in this place." He said, then stood quickly, storming into the other room, where he picked up Kakarot's birth pod and held it under his arm, as Raditz followed him in question.

"Hey! You can't take that! You don't know how to care for him!" A woman cried, and Raditz turned to see Sarethi running after them, with one eye swollen shut, and a crinkled tail. He gulped, knowing his father must have punished her.

"I don't trust you with my sons. Go back to being a street wench." He growled, and slammed the door behind him. Bardock took flight towards home, and Raditz followed, unable to contain his giddy laughter.

"That was great, Papa! We're really taking Kakarot home!?" He said, flying next to him and watching as the small infant inside stirred from the motion.

"Yep. Next time boy, you'd better stand up for yourself. I can't fight all your battles." Bardock said, and Raditz nodded eagerly, excited to be free from the den mother's at last, and now he could train with his father!

"Ok! I will!" He said happily, and wrapped his tail around Bardock's, climbing onto his back and smiling from cheek to cheek, his one good eye upturned with a happy tear in the corner.

* * *

"...Vasenya." King Vegeta beckoned, as he followed her down to the royal nursery. She kept walking, her face upturned as she carried Tarble protectively in her arms, Zenaya and Candor walking side by side before her.

The tall Saiyan daubed in maroon unlocked the door, then was stopped by the green salamander-like alien that worked alongside Planthorr; surveying the birth pods.

"Ah, ah. All scouters off before entering the nursery. They interfere with the devices."

Candor looked to Zenaya and she shrugged, removing her yellow scouter and handing it to the alien. He removed his as well, and the entourage entered the room, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta following as the guards held the door for him.

"...That means you as well, Your Highness."

"Pardon? I don't _wear_ a scouter." He huffed, taken aback. The frog-like scientist twiddled his webbed digits together nervously, backing away. The raven-haired elite female came closer, her hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem, Malaka?"

"Well, yes... We cannot have any interference with the machine... if his

highness has any such devices, it could harm the infants..."

The King snorted, and pushed past him.

"Perhaps you order around others from whatever planet you are from, or your lab on Planet Frieza, but here on Planet Vegeta, one does not make demands of their superiors." He said with a regal air, and walked past the stunned scientist.

"Who does he think he is, father? What a _**foul** -smelling_ creature. **Do not** insult the King. He should have your head for that." The child retorted, and followed his father into the nursery.

Zenaya laughed, and flicked the stubby toad on his nose. He fell back, squealing in pain, nearly backing into the large control panel.

"King Vegeta is a Super-Elite, you fool. Do you really think he _needs_ a scouter?" She said slyly, then turned away, whipping her scarlet cloak out behind her with her tail.

"Vasenya? The pod will be leaving soon to escort Prince Tarble, remember...?" King Vegeta said softly, as he approached her. She stood staring into the birth pod, cradling Tarble against her shoulder as she observed the infant inside, curled into the fetal position, with his umbilical cord pumping nutrients into his belly.

"Yes. I know, darling. He wanted to say goodbye to his friend, here..." She said in a hollow voice, and moved Tarble so that he could press his hands to the glass. King Vegeta placed one arm around his wife, furrowing his brows as the child cooed at the sleeping infant in the pod.

"I implore you, be careful, My Queen. We shouldn't wake the child while he is still developing." Planthorr said in an urgent whisper, walking around the back of the pod.

"Why? Children wake naturally in the womb, from what I've heard." She said with petulance, not moving the child's hands from the glass. Tarble burbled, making spit bubbles on his lips as he looked on contentedly into the pod. Broly stirred just slightly, his nearly transparent eyelids moving up to look out at them. He looked at the Saiyans around him curiously, his small mouth parting as he observed them with weary eyes heavy with sleep.

"The poor child, he must be cold. Make sure the pod temperature is warm enough for him." Vasenya said, and tapped her fingernails on the glass.

"Yes, M'lady." Planthorr nodded, and adjusted the temperature slightly. The small infant's tail moved around in the water as he observed them, his black eyes taking in his own reflection on the glass, and the shadows moving around outside.

"Can you _believe_ that bore Paragus has a child?" Zenaya snorted lowly to Candor, and he snorted back, crossing his arms.

"Any male can make offspring." He stated bluntly, rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh that's right, even **stiffs** like you." She snickered, and sauntered away, going to fiddle with the control panel. Her tight black bodysuit rose high on her hips as she swished her tail side to side, and Candor growled, tearing his eyes away.

"Don't touch that! Those controls are sensitive!" Malaka shouted, and wrestled with her for a lever. The Elite easily overpowered him, and pulled the lever.

"Zenaya!" King Vegeta snapped, and she quickly scurried back.

"Sorry, so sorry King! Hehe!" She giggled, and returned to her post.

Planthorr ran to assist Malaka in returning things to normal, but not before the lever that was pulled performed its purpose.

Suddenly, the green-lit room changed to soft pink and blue as the water's illuminating lights changed, and soft music began to play. Tarble cooed softly as the ancient Saiyan lullaby began to play for the infants, and he watched the dancing lights along with Broly, who was silently admiring the soothing light show.

King Vegeta smiled and held Vasenya closer to him as she pulled back and wrapped their son in the red cloak, her sheer red nightgown sensual on his eyes as it was revealed.

"It's the song that we played for Vegeta..." He said gently, and opened one hand to pull the prince to stand between them, stroking his white gloved hand through his hair.

"This is the last time we will all be a family... darling, Tarble. I hope you remember that we loved you very much." She said softly, then began to weep. The infants fell to a gentle slumber as the music played on, and King Vegeta kissed the queen on the throat where a red mark glowed in the darkness. Candor rumbled from behind them softly, his eyes becoming crimson as the Queen allowed the kiss and leaned into it.

"We're ready for him now. The pod is set for take-off." A soldier said, from the open door as the lullaby faded, and the lever switched back down, returning the room to its eerie green shade.

"Are you ready, dear...?" The King said carefully, and she nodded, as Zenaya walked over and took the child from her arms. "Shh, cute baby.." She said, and allowed the queen to kiss him on the head before turning around. Vasenya stifled a sob, putting her hand to her mouth as the king held her.

"It's alright. He will be safe where he's going. The people there are peaceful, like him they bear no aggressive tendencies. He'll be happy there." He said, and she nodded quickly, wiping her tears.

"Let's go. I'd like to watch him fly away." She said with a broken up voice, and he nodded, assisting her out of the room as she trailed her fingertips across the pod holding the stranger's baby.

* * *

The training field came into view as Bardock made his smooth landing and walked towards Nappa, who stood with his hands on his hips, surveying his surroundings.

"You're late." He said, with a gruff voice.

"I had a bit of trouble with the wenches at the nursery on the way. But he's old enough now he doesn't need to be coddled." Bardock said with an easy laugh, and Raditz peeked his head up over his father's shoulder to look up at the large man standing taller than his father. He gave a great booming laugh, and leaned over to get a good look at Raditz. Raditz backed away, his tail puffing up as he hid behind Bardock's spiky hair.

"Oh, y'hear that kid? No more playtime! Now, you wanna play with the men? We aren't as soft and sweet as wenches!" He teased, and Bardock laughed at that.

"Come on, Raditz. Hop off." He said, and used his tail to pry him off his back. Raditz ducked behind his father's leg as he moved into a fighting stance, then Bardock kicked his leg until Raditz rolled off, between him and Nappa. He opened his eyes and the big man reached down, and yanked him up by his arm and plopped him to standing on the grass beside him.

"Watch and learn, kiddo! You're next!" He said with a hearty laugh, and propelled towards Bardock. Raditz plopped onto his bottom as the two exchanged blows, sparring so that Nappa could ascertain where Bardock was lacking, and Bardock could learn by fighting. Raditz tried his best to pay attention although they moved fast, and before he knew it he was intently focused in on each move, he found both his father and Nappa's fighting styles impressive, but he couldn't help but root for his father against the other man.

They at last parted ways, both panting as they jumped back from one another. Bardock wiped sweat from his brow with his arm sleeve, and Nappa stood back, not seeming affected at all.

"I can tell that you put a lot of power into your arms and legs, but you should also be using the strength from your core, your center of gravity is very important in..."

The large man seemed to ramble on for a while, and Raditz sighed, laying on his stomach with his cheeks in his hands. He watched as his father listened intently, then demonstrated kicks and punches with more power behind them.

"Here, kid. You ride on my back again so you can get a front seat." Bardock said, and grabbed him with his tail.

"Wh-what?! Papa, no! I can't!" He whimpered, and Nappa scolded him with a yank on his tail from behind. Raditz yelped, then retracted it and wrapped it around himself.

"Tail about waist at all times, soldier. Eyes front, you better be paying attention!" He said sternly, and Raditz nodded quickly, this time clutching his father's armour so tightly he could feel the metal indenting from his fingertips.

"Alright Bardock, now this time using your core strength, having a whelp on your back will help remind you to keep your center straight as we spar."

Bardock nodded to Nappa, and looked back to Raditz with a smirk.

"Hold on tight, okay?" He said, and Raditz nodded, taking a deep breath as the sky around him became only streaks of color, and his father and the elite traded blows across the field, but Raditz never once squeezed his eyes shut as he watched his father's fists flying, and felt the ki rising up again in Bardock's body as he and Nappa's fight got more intense, this time with ki blasts.

Raditz's heart-rate accelerated as he shared in the thrill of battle, and he surrounded himself in his own ki, feeling it flowing throughout his body as his father fought hand-to-hand with the Saiyan Elite, never stopping to take a breath nor flinching when he was hit; Bardock truly was a Elite at heart, Raditz marvelled. His father was the strongest man in the world, by his standards.

_My papa is truly the best. He's my hero._

Raditz thought to himself and hugged his father around his neck, closing his eyes as they were bathed in the blue light of his blows as he sparred with Nappa, his fists either colliding with the hard opposing flesh, or being blocked. Raditz rumbled quietly as he felt calmed by the thrill of battle, and Bardock did as well, his blows becoming more precise and well-timed, until he knocked Nappa back and took the chance to hit him with a large attack that blinded Raditz with it's heavenly white glow, then left his eyes flashing with ruby red color as it faded, and Nappa laughed from where he sat on the ground, his battle armour steaming.

"Uh, my bad. You ok?" Bardock said, and gave Nappa a hand. The big man simply grinned, and rustled the hair on Raditz's head with one hand.

"Don't apologize, I haven't had a good fight like that in a long time! Say, I think the boy is ready!" He said with a sideways smile, and Bardock looked to Raditz and his jaw dropped as he checked his power level.

"Raditz, you did it! You feel that?"

"Feel what, Papa?" He said innocently, tilting his head.

"You made an explosive blast, that was us _together!"_ Bardock said happily and pulled Raditz off from his back, holding him up proudly and grinning. Raditz felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, but he also felt so proud of himself he was near to bursting with a fit of the giggles.

Nappa laughed and patted Bardock hard on the back, then eyed Raditz closer, clicking his scouter.

"450, not bad for a little runt. I think he singed the hair off my balls!" He snickered, and Bardock joined in laughing, leaving Raditz puzzled. Bardock set Raditz down and patted him on the rear, nudging him closer to Nappa.

"Alright, come at me, kiddo!" He said, and Raditz gulped as he flew up into the air and balled up his fists; this was his biggest challenge yet, but he had his father not far behind him, and that spurned him on into battle. He dove headfirst into the air, pummeling Nappa in the stomach with his fists, then flying around him rapidly like a buzzing fly, as Nappa spun around and grabbed for him. Raditz latched into his arm and bit down, causing the big man to laugh as he shook him off.

"Kick, Raditz! Remember to use your legs!" Bardock shouted, and Raditz nodded, swinging out his legs and kicking Nappa in the jaw, as he simply allowed it before knocking him away with the back of his hand. Raditz dropped to the ground from the small motion, and growled, feeling each hair on his body bristle.

"That's it, get mad!" Nappa teased, and swiped at him with his tail. Raditz dodged the tail; knowing even just the swipe of an adult's tail would send him flying if he wasn't careful. Instead, he dipped down beneath and flew for the apex of his legs, where he punched and sent Nappa up into the air a few inches, yowling in pain.

"Goddamnit, kid! No below the belt blows!" Nappa growled, clutching his crotch with both hands.

"Don't fight dirty, Raditz. We aren't savages." Bardock scolded, and Raditz frowned. "Sorry, I didn't know." He said, and Nappa brushed it off.

"Ah, it's ok. Come at me again kid, show me what you learned from your pops!" He growled enthusiastically, and Raditz nodded, flying back towards him. He brought forth that energy again and felt it flow from his center, and to his palms, then surged it forth into two single pink orbs, which flew towards Nappa then dissipated on his leg with little effect.

"Ouch!" He bluffed, and Raditz grinned.

"Oh, ya got me! You got me good, kid!" Nappa joked, and falls down, dramatically clutching his leg.

"Ha!" Raditz cheered, and lunged forth, attacking the downed man with all his heart, until all around him was ruby blasts that concealed the object he was hitting, until Raditz felt lightheaded from the overuse of ki and collapsed on the ground. Nappa was resting beside him, propped up on one elbow with his eyes closed, snoring. Raditz's hits really had no effect, but it was good to let him think he was doing some actual damage.

Bardock squatted down and brushed Raditz's hair off his face, smiling.

_You did well enough for now, kid. One day you'll be big and strong. I just wish you could stay this way forever._

He quietly mused, then looked up at the sky as a lone pod streaked across the sky, where Tarble was making his journey across the galaxy.

_But those are just pipe dreams, I'm afraid. In this world you must be strong to survive. No matter how small, each man must hold his own._

Bardock thought, then picked Raditz up carefully and held him in his arms, and watched as he twitched in his sleep, hoping that whatever dreams he had, were happy.


	5. Untold Secrets

_This is different_ , Raditz thought. He looked up and furrowed his brows, feeling a buzzing in his ears from all the loud noises in the sticky, stinky place. Everywhere he went, he got batted by adults not in control of their own filthy tails, if he tried to follow Bardock around, he couldn't seem to keep track of his father and Nappa as they were surrounded by all the noisy Saiyans becoming more and more rowdy in the malt bar.

"Tell'ush, big guy, what's it loike havin' a direct view of the queen's juggly wugglies?" A slurring voice shouted out, then the crowd all jeered and laughed together raucously as the big man stood and growled, "Hey, don't disrespect the queen like that!" He scolded, before grinning wildly and gesturing large circles in the air with waggling eyebrows, getting him patted hard on the back. Raditz watched, puzzled, then pulled on Bardock's tail.

"Papa, what's _'juggly wugglies'?_ " He asked, but Bardock didn't even hear him because he and Tora were having a conversation so important that they had to shout right in each other's ears to hear each other.

"Yeah, then I looked over and her _boob_ was out! Right there, out in the open for all to see!" Bardock shouted, and Tora's eyes widened.

"Woah, what did they look like...!" He exclaimed exaggeratedly back, splashing beer on the floor.

"Hey!" Raditz snapped, shaking the liquid out of his hair.

"What did you just say, Tora!?" A feminine growl startled Raditz, and he backed away as she stomped over and glared at him, her hands on her shapely hips.

"Oh, hey there Fasha, we-we're just saying how it's rude to stare at the queen..hehe!" He stuttered, and Fasha huffed at him, before closing in, her nose nearly touching his as she glared into his eyes and made him back up into the bar, spilling his drink even more as Bardock broke down laughing like a hyena. Raditz looked at his father incredulously, never having seen his father act so odd before.

"Papa?" He whined, tugging on his large hand. "When can we go home for dinner? I'm starving!" He whimpered, and Bardock didn't even seem to hear him. Raditz pouted, then stomped his boot on his father's, which was miraculously much more hard, and jumped around wincing in pain, holding one foot.

"Fasha, I lobe you!" Tora yelled, and she picked him up and kissed him, making everyone whoop and holler, complimenting him on having such a strong female.

"Hey kid, you're gonna get squashed down here!" A gruff voice chuckled, and Raditz suddenly felt gravity change, as he was quickly snatched up off the ground, and rose up so high in the air he squirmed. There was a hearty laugh, then Nappa turned him around and placed him on his shoulder pad. Raditz clambered to hang on, holding around the man's sweaty neck.

"P-Put me down, you're not my father!" He said, and bit into Nappa's giant ear.

"Yoww! Hey, let go!" Nappa tugged him, then squeezed his cheeks with two fingers and made his jaw unclamp. Raditz whimpered, feeling the buzzing in his ears, the heavy, thick air in the room, and then began to wail, shaming his breed, but he couldn't help it, he was only 7 years old and in a strange place not meant for children.

"I hate it here! I want to go home!" He cried, and kicked Nappa in the jaw. Nappa snarled at him and picked him up by his tail and shook him quickly to make him be quiet, then placed him back on his shoulder pad and ruffled his hair, before walking over to the large crowd surrounding Bardock. Raditz watched with a quivering lip as he tapped Bardock on the shoulder and had to scream to even get his attention.

"Hey, I'm taking the runt out for some fresh air!" He yelled, and Bardock flapped one hand dismissively, before going back to yelling about whatever deep conversation he and his friends were having.

"Papa!" Raditz wailed, and attempted to scramble over to him, then fell from the steep height and landed on the floor, running up to the nearest leg and hugging it. "Papa, Papa!" He cried, and the man shook his leg, flinging him off back towards Nappa.

"I ain't your papa, runt! What a wimp! He should be embarrassed to have such a little whiner!" The man said, and then stiffened when Nappa stormed over and picked Raditz up, pulling him tightly to his chest, and growling sharply at the man.

"Oh- G-General! I-I didn't know he was yours, I'm sorry!" He snivelled, getting down on one knee. Nappa huffed at him and turned, flying out of the malt bar quickly and back out into the street, where though it was crowded by market tents, and people shouting about the quality of their wares, it was better than being inside the stinky malt bar, with the hot air so close around them.

Nappa spat on the ground and grimaced, shaking the ringing out of his ears. He looked down at the child curled in a ball in the nook of his large bicep, and shook his head. "A bar ain't no place for a boy." He said, and began walking. Raditz felt the movement and stirred, peeking out from a crack under Nappa's arm.

"Evenin' General, would you like to try me pickled rat on a stick?" A man called, shaking an object that looked like green gelatin. Nappa nodded and walked over, taking the stick and slurping off the contents.

"Eh, not bad." He said, but didn't buy any, and instead went to the next stall.

"Aw, is that your youngin'?" A woman asked, walking up to him and batting her eyelashes as she approached him. Raditz peeked up at Nappa, then the big man winked at him.

"Oh, no. I'm just returning him to his mother." He said, and leaned over her with one arm against a brick building. The female gasped and put one hand over her mouth, "I see... how thoughtful, what brings a big, strong elite into town like yourself?" She said, and trailed one fingernail down his breastplate. Raditz growled at the woman and tried to bite her finger off, and she backed away, startled. "Hey, where'r ya goin?" Nappa said, then rumbled with disappointment as she walked away with an indignant huff.

"Come on kid, couldn't you try to be a bit more cute?" He said in a low whisper, and Raditz shook his head back and forth stubbornly. "I'm not cute!" Nappa sighed, then walked down the busy street, looking around for the source of a delectable smell. Raditz's stomach growled, and he popped his head up to watch where the big man was going, his nose twitching at all the interesting smells. He came up to a stall in the back alley, where there was less of a crowd, and slid some coins across the counter.

"Your usual, sir?" The shopkeeper said, and Nappa almost nodded, then looked down at Raditz and smiled.

"Make it double." He said, and Raditz scrambled back onto his shoulder pad to watch as the schwarma nodded, and began slicing meat off a rotating spit, which smelled so heavenly Raditz licked his lips and gulped.

"This is gonna be good, kid. Just watch." He said, crossing his arms, and Raditz watched curiously as the schwarma began piling the succulent meat and vegetables into a cone-shaped flat bread and drizzled sauce onto both, before handing them to Nappa.

"Thanks, Botthe." He said, and the shorter man nodded enthusiastically, waving at Raditz as Nappa toted him away with their food in tow. They walked down the busy street, and Nappa took a large bite out of his sandwich, the sauce dripping down his chin, and flew, over the city and towards the castle walls, where they sat under a tree and ate.

Raditz held his food in both hands, the large sandwich wrap sagging as he struggled to keep all the contents inside, and took the largest bite he could muster, watching the way Nappa ate and mimicking that. His mother always told him not to slurp, and to chew with his mouth closed, but Nappa didn't do either, he ate like a heathen and belched, the food still visible in his mouth as he did, so Raditz imitated that, giggling. Nappa wiped his mouth and smirked at the tiny burp Raditz had managed to muster, and batted him on one cheek playfully with his tail. Raditz flinched back quickly, rubbing his cheek as if he'd been struck, then realized Nappa hadn't been trying to hurt him, and looked up at him, puzzled.

"It's alright kid, don't be scared. My name's Nappa, 'member? I work for the king. Your mom is a good cook." He said, and Raditz tilted his head, licking the last of the delicious shawarma sauce from his fingers.

"Do you know what we do? Well, I mean, your dad? Nevermind..." He suddenly muttered, and raked one large hand through his short hair. Raditz crawled over closer and sat down next to him, frowning.

"What do you mean? Going to work?" He said, and twitched his tail. Nappa mused on this, and leaned up against the tree, looking up at the sky. He pointed, and Raditz observed the white streaks going across the darkening horizon.

"See those? Those are space pods, attack balls, whatever. We get in those things and go to other planets." Nappa said with a sigh, and placed one hand on Raditz's shoulder as the small boy stared up.

"Why?" He said, and Nappa rumbled at this. "Your idiot father didn't tell- I mean, you _don't know,_ Raditz? What we Saiyans are good at?" He said, gently, trying his best not to frighten him, as Raditz looked back up at him and shook his head.

"...Eating? Or maybe fighting? Yeah, fighting, that's what my papa does! He fights on other planets, then when he wins he can come back." He said, and waited for Nappa's confirmation.

"Well... yeah, you're right. We do like to eat, and fight. But, we aren't really fighting _fair."_ He said, carefully choosing his words.

"Oh! You mean, like when I hit you below that belt, and my papa said that's not fair?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. But it didn't always used to be that way. We used to choose where we wanted to go, we fought battles like men. Now we, well..." He sighed once again, rubbing his creased brow, and Raditz sensed the big man was conflicted, and purred very softly in his throat. Nappa snorted at him, and shoved him over onto his side as if he were contagious.

"What was that for?" He said, and shoved his arm back.

"Don't **_ever_** purr, Raditz! Only females purr. That's _very weak!_ Others will think you're weak if you purr." He admonished him, and brushed himself off quickly, standing up.

"But I want to make you feel better, that's what my momma does!" He said, lowering his head, pouting.

"What is it I do, now?" A familiar voice said, and Raditz whirled around quickly, seeing Gine exiting the castle grounds. He flew to her quickly, so hard he almost hit her like a bullet before she caught him, laughing. Raditz nuzzled his nose in her short hair that smelled of her musk, and many delectable foods, and purred, as she walked up to Nappa.

"You'll have to break him of that habit, all the other boys will laugh at him if he purrs!" He said jokingly, and Gine huffed at him.

"Raditz can purr if he wants, there's nothing wrong with a child showing affection. Why, was he doing that to _you?"_ She said, suddenly surprised. Raditz looked back at Nappa and the big man's cheeks reddened, and he looked away.

"Nah, uh, I was just saying..."

"Wait a minute, where's Bardock? Wasn't he with you?" She said, and looked down at Raditz, seeing his hair was shiny and clumped in places, and sniffed him.

 _"Beer!"_ She exclaimed, gasping.

"How could you, you took my child into a _bar!?"_ She growled, storming up to Nappa.

" _I_ didn't take him! _**Your** mate_ was the one that thought it was a good idea! I had one drink, then next thing I know Bardock was wast-"

 ** _CRACK!_** Gine slapped Nappa across the face, and he stiffened, glaring down at her, clenching one fist.

"Don't you **dare** talk about Bardock that way! And stay away from my son!" She screamed, and stormed away, as Raditz struggled in her arms and looked at Nappa, and began to cry, before Gine pushed his head down firmly, and the big man turned away. Raditz curled against his mother's apron and sobbed, wondering what the end of the story could have been.

Nappa left, flying up towards the front entrance of the castle. _What a fool woman, she blames **me** for her own mate's failure, he can't even tell his son the truth so that he'll be prepared for the future._ He snorted, eyeing the large double doors, and landed, brushing the grass off his backside with his tail quickly before approaching the two guards on post, that leaned up against the door with their burly arms crossed over their red and black breast plates.

"You're out late, Nappa, visiting the slums again?" One sneered, sniffing the lingering scent of beer and schwarma meat.

"You don't smell like slave women, what is that, brat I smell? Smells like low-class." The other snorted, and Nappa stormed up to the two of them, and pinched both their noses shut, both guards stiffened in fear of the large elite towering over them.

"Why don't you keep your wet little noses up your own asses where they belong, not in my business!" He growled out, and twisted, until the two howled out in pain and struggled to get their noses out from his fingers that were hard as steel.

"Fine, fine! Mum's the word!" One squealed, then the other yelped, "It ain't none of our business what you do, General, promise!" Nappa at last released their noses, and wiped the snot off his hands in both their hair, with a smirk, as the others bowed their heads and cowered shamefully.

"That's right. Just do your goddamn job, and we won't have a problem." He said, and the others nodded, opening the doors for him. It was growing late, as he noted by the lit torch sconces by the entryway.

"Evenin', General Nappa." The maids and butlers milling about, cleaning up any remnants from the day all greeted him as he went to the Elite quarters, pulling off pieces of armour as he did. He sighed, pushing open the door to his personal quarters. The door slammed behind him and he locked it, then strolled over to the bed and sat down heavily, tossing his armour on the floor. He removed his scouter, shut it off, and set it on the bedside table, before picking up an object on the table, and stroking his fingers across it.

It was a small piece of armour, polished so smooth by time that the engraved lines of what looked to be a fragment of a shoulder pad, were nearly melded into the material. Nappa sighed, and set it down carefully, his hands hanging between his thighs as he closed his eyes.

 _682\. That was the battle at Fraktal. When I lost them. My father, Reddka and my brother, Saavoy._ He rubbed one hand over his tired eyes, and scratched his nose with one finger, then smirked, catching Raditz's scent from when he'd mussed his hair with one hand, and the boy looked up with those big eyes so full of curiosity and fear.

 _That boy reminds me so much of Saavoy... He's a tough little thing, but he's got his mother's weakness. That father of his just doesn't know how badly he's failing his son by not being around... A Saiyan father's duty is to teach his sons... everything he knows._ He mused, then growled to himself, swinging his thick legs over the bed, and lying flat, staring up at the ceiling.

_That's not **my** problem though, not if I'm not wanted, then **fine**. They'll find out how badly they messed up when his pod never returns. He'll be just another casualty._

* * *

He fell, not knowing where he was falling, Raditz fell to the floor, and watched in terror as the door slammed behind him.

There was a sharp hiss that sent a spike of fear down his spine, as the sounds outside reminded him of wild animals, then he flinched as there was the clatter of objects, then a snapping sound like a table breaking.

 _"If you don't quit drinking, I'm **leaving**! And I'll take Raditz and Kakarot with me!" _Gine hissed, and Raditz jumped at the low seething quality of her voice.

 _"You can't do that!_ Those are **MY** sons! It's my right, you have no idea how lucky you are! Other males would have just left and never returned, look at Paragus and his wench!" He growled back, and Gine suddenly sobbed out, and Raditz recoiled, curling up on the small cot in fear, pulling his pillow up around his ears to muffle the sound.

"Is that what you want?! You did forget about Raditz, for the first year of his life, he was nothing but a **burden** to you!"

"He was _weak!_ He couldn't **walk** , all Saiyan pups can walk, but his legs were too _weak_ to carry him! I don't blame Paragus, he gets drunk and beds the wrong wench, now he's been embarrassed by her before the entire royal court!"

Raditz squeezed his eyes shut and tried to barricade the torrent of tears threatening to burst from his eyes, as he breathed rapidly, his heart racing with fear, feeling lanced with his father's confession.

"Is that all I was to you, when we fought side by side, some way to _pass the time_ after you'd had your fill of battle?! Kalabrylea will never see her son again, a child is a beautiful thing! And just look at what we do to them, you could at least treat him better while we _still can!"_

" _Shut **UP**! _I've heard enough of your screeching! And by the end of the week, I'll be gone anyway!"

 _"GREAT! **LEAVE**!" _Gine screamed, and Bardock roared back at her,

 _"I **WILL**!"_ he bellowed back, before the door slammed shut, and Raditz looked up from his bed, the tears falling down his cheek as he heard his mother fall to the floor and began sobbing hysterically. He frowned, wiping one eye, and felt his chest aching from the sorrowful sound she was making. He felt angry with her before for slapping the big man, but now that she was hurting, Raditz couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his mother. He stood, and crept out of his room, to the small living area, and watched as Gine wrapped her arms around the glass birth pod and cried onto it. He walked over cautiously, gulping as he wiped the other eye, men didn't cry.

"Momma...?" He said softly, and she tensed, her petite shoulders quivering as they loosened around the pod where Kakarot was now awake, his small hands on the glass as he wailed from inside. Gine rested her face to the glass and purred, stroking it as Raditz crept forward, then laced his arms around her back and did the same.

"I...I'm sorry, Raditz...I should have never left you alone to chase my dream. I should have taken you with us, you would have never become weak like you did..." She sobbed, and Raditz swallowed down his cries, not understanding.

"If you would have been raised in battle, you would have been stronger, Raditz, I'm sorry, but it's true... You would have been born like your father, without the time to be nurtured, you would have woken with the strength already in you to walk."

"But I can walk, Momma. I can fight, I don't get it, where am I going? What are we fighting? Please, tell me... I want to know!" He insisted softly, and she shook her head, turning to face him, lacing her fingers with his as she shook the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry about what your father said, you don't have to go, Raditz. Do you want to be a engineer..?" She asked gently, stroking her finger on his palm.

"A, a what...? _Engineer?_ **No!** I want to fight too!" He argued, and Gine looked down at the floor and sighed, wrapping her tail around his to comfort him.

"If that's what you want, perhaps it would be best. Please, try your hardest for your father. I'm sorry you had to hear us fighting, but it's ok. He'll come back later, he always does." She said to reassure him, as well as herself as she looked discreetly out the window and back.

"Are you leaving? I don't want to go!" Raditz cried out, burying his face in her chest.

"No, no... We aren't leaving. Bardock will be back, he will never abandon us. Now come on, let's get some rest." She said, standing, their tails and hands still interlocked as she turned away from the pod.

"Wait! ...What about Kakarot? Won't he be lonely..?" He said, looking back at the child with sleepy eyes, sucking one thumb, the other pudgy hand still on the glass. Gine chuckled softly, and nudged the ball with her foot, and to Raditz's amazement, it rolled across the floor as the child inside crawled, and they went back into his bedroom. Kakarot rolled to the center of the cot and yawned, making Raditz smile.

"He wants to be in the bed too!"

"Yes, isn't that cute?" Gine said, and they placed a blanket over the pod, before laying on the either side, holding hands, keeping the infant inside warm.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the Planet Vegeta, as the soft glow of the dark violet sky flooded through the high glass window panes, and moved the mottled colors of the stained glass over the sleeping faces inside, as the King and Queen rested, his arms laced around her waist, then onto the the floor, where it crawled across to the low light of a dying torch in the hallway, where Zorn's head drooped as he rested, his arms crossed as his head bobbed once in an to attempt to stay awake, then he sighed and muttered softly,

"Those is some good fruitcakes, nan, don't mind if I do..." He licked his lips and his eyelids twitched as he dreamed, not hearing the soft padding of bare footsteps across the floor. They paused, as there were low voices coming from down the hallway.

"We _can't_ leave post, Zenaya... The children inside are our responsibility to guard." Candor said lowly, then rumbled his warning growl as the female tugged on his hands, attempting to drag him away. The shadow moved, and darted towards the near wall, concealing themselves there.

"Oh, come on, Candor! When's the last time you saw the night sky! We're always stuck in this stuffy castle!" She whispered, a playful grin on her lips as her tail wagged behind her backside and thumped on the wall.

" _Shh!_ Stop that, damn it!" He growled at her, his tail stuck out straight down to the floor, frizzing up as if he were anxious.

"Let's go! Just for a few minutes, then we'll come right back! I want to eat some of the honey nectar lilies in the garden, you know they only bloom at night!" She whispered playfully, and Candor reached over and grabbed her tail to stop it from wagging. Zenaya made a sound almost like a squeak, as he held it carefully as not to hurt her.

"I haven't had a taste of nectar lilies since I was a whelp, hmm. And you promise you'll be quiet, Zenaya?" He said softly, and she nodded, wrapping her tail around his hand, and hugging him around the waist.

"I promise! Hehe! You're so kind, Candor!" She said, and he snarled at her, pushing her away. "You're such a child, haven't you grown up at all since we were young?" He said, and a smirk curled up on one cheek. Zenaya lifted into the air, and whipped past the shadow, giggling, "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" And he followed, flying past quickly with only the soft ripple of his cloak making a sound as they left.

There was a shaky sigh, then, movement as she stepped out from her hiding place. A Saiyan female in a white night dress came out of the shadows, her hands clutched before her nervously as she took a careful step past Zorn, who now was snoring quite loudly, as he clicked his teeth in his sleep, dreaming that he was dining on his Grandmother's fruit cakes.

"Mm... that's good... can I have some juice nan? I'm thirsty...eheh..." He slurred through his lips, and the girl sighed with relief, and reached for the key ring dangling from his tail, where as it moved the keys jingled just barely. Her heart raced in her chest like a frightened rabbit as she reached out with her own tail, and gently touched his.

"Mmm... _that's_ not nan.." He purred, and she stroked her fur against his very gently, making the guard smile in his sleep as the caressing of the sensitive bristles made him feel relaxed, as she flirted with him in a very Saiyan way.

"Are you that pretty girl from the kitchen...?" He mumbled, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, as she looked back to him, then saw he was still asleep.

"Can I have a kiss, love...?" He mumbled, and Kalabrylea gulped, recoiling back. Zorn was handsome, but she wasn't trying to get that kind of reaction from him, only his keys. Then, to her surprise the man whined low like a canine and slumped his shoulders, his head drooping as he snorted, then mumbled again.

"Girls never like me, anyway..." Kalabrylea lifted his chin, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She jumped back quickly as his entire body shuddered, and his cheeks reddened as the sleepy Saiyan reacted.

" _Gosh,_ eheh... " He muttered, and his quivering tail loosened, and he dropped the key, allowing her to quickly catch it. What she wasn't expecting though, was for him to suddenly swing out his arms and try to embrace her, so she squirmed out quickly, then ran away. Zorn fell back to the wall and bumped his head, grunting, before slumping to the floor.

Kalabrylea sighed at last, as she finally approached the downward slope to the nursery, where she came to the staircase and turned, crawling down slowly on her hands and knees. Joy burst in her chest as she stood and put the key in the door, and heard it unlock. She placed one quivering hand on the wood, then pushed, and gasped at the sight before her, as the green light lit her pale features. Kalabrylea walked into the room, closing the door behind her softly. She looked around at all the sleeping infants, her irises darting quickly as she searched for her own.

 _"Broly..?"_ She whispered, hoping the child might respond to his own name. All she heard was the low, electrical hum, as she placed her palm flat on a pod and peered inside at one of the children. _No_. She sensed it wasn't hers, as some of the infants began to stir and whimper. She froze as there was a bubbling sound, and the tubes overhead gurgled, and liquid came down, pumping nutrients through their umbilical cords and to their stomachs. The infants became quiet, some cooing as they received nourishment.

Then, she felt a spike of something that made her own ki flare for a second, and turned her head quickly to the source. Her heart pounded rapidly as she felt it, there was an immense power coming from one of these infants, and it was spiking rhythmically as if calling to her.

"I'm coming! Mommy's coming!" She whispered, and ran up to the pod, seeing the child inside as she ran, and fell up against it, making the feeding tube rattle, as Broly opened his eyes and looked directly at her. She leaned down to view him, eye to eye and cocked her head at him. Broly did the same, blinking.

"Broly, I'm your mother. Kalabrylea." She whispered, and stroked the glass. His eyes widened, as if he understood, and he struggled against the weight of the water, moving his arms and tail as he began to fuss. " _Shh! Shh!_ It's ok! I'm here!" She reassured, tapping on the glass. Kalabrylea looked back quickly, trying to sense if there was any other disturbance that could be bothering him.

She looked back then, and smiled, her watery black eyes shining as she looked to him, and made the low purring sound in her throat to calm him. Broly wailed, then whimpered, hearing the sound, then closed his mouth and looked up at her, blinking tiredly as he heard the strange sound. "Ooo." He cooed, and Kalabrylea giggled, making the sound back. Then he giggled too, after hearing her make the new sound. Kalabrylea smiled, with tears in her eyes as she stroked the pod.

"I love you, Broly. Mommy loves you." She whispered, as she heard noise from down the hall.

"I _assure_ you, there was an abnormality in the readings, Planthorr!" A reptilian voice hissed in a low whisper, then there was a gravelling response back.

"Fine, fine, but you'd better be right, waking me up at such a late hour!" The elderly alien spat back, and Kalabrylea heard their footsteps on the marble coming nearer as she listened. She looked to Broly, her eyes downcast as she waved goodbye, and ducked into the darkness, hiding behind a pile of equipment as the scientists approached the door.

"Where's the guards? _Guards!"_ Malaka shouted, and Zorn ran over.

"What's the problem?"

"The doors unlocked, you _idiot ape!"_

"My keys are right here! I mean- They were!" Zorn stuttered, and they burst through the door, looking around for any intruders.

"Is anybody in here? Show yourself!" Zorn shouted, then stopped in place, and sniffed, pausing, tilting his head slightly towards the source. Kalabrylea stiffened as she felt his eyes rove over her in the shadows.

"What is it? Well?! You can smell better than us!" Planthorr urged, and Zorn rubbed the back of his head where he hit it, and looked at his hand to see if it was bleeding.

"I dunno, I think I hit me head."

He said, slurring his words a bit, he blinked brokenly, but Kalabrylea could have sworn he winked at her.

"What!?" Malaka hissed, and the two looked at him in surprise as Zorn walked crookedly over to the pods, leaning his arm over one. He clicked his scouter, and the two rushed over, "Hey! What did we say about scouters in the nursery!"

"Oh, did I forget?" He chuckled, and patted Broly's pod as the child looked up at him.

" _10,000!_ That's quite the power level for a little guy!" He said, his eyes widening.

 _That's nearly the same as King Vegeta's!_ Zorn thought, then gulped. _The king would not approve of **this**... How shall I go about it...?_

"Oh, y-your scouter must be malfunctioning, give it here!" Planthorr said, reaching up to grab it off the tall Saiyan's face. Zorn grabbed his wrist quickly, holding it firm.

"I think it's working just fine, how long did you plan on trying to keep this a secret from us? From _King Vegeta?!"_ He said lowly, standing before Broly's pod in almost a protective stance as Kalabrylea had to stifle her gasp with her hands, as she cowered behind the pile.

"We simply, ah, simply would like to approach the subject... _delicately_ , unless that is, you'd like our Lord Frieza to know of this..?" Malaka simpered, his claws out in supplication as he pleaded with his heavy brow lowered, as he licked his slimy lips.

"Surely, a Saiyan as strong as this one, could grow to become a great threat one day? Maybe not, our Lord is _immensely_ more powerful than that puny **brat**!" Malaka growled, looking to Planthorr.

"Then maybe, if people thought logically, he could be used to _serve_ us...!" Planthorr said, and Zorn balked, looking down at the child in the pod, he scoffed.

" _Sure, ' **serve** '._ Whatever uses your superior desires. King Vegeta shall know of your insolence!" Zorn sneered, whipping his blue cloak out from his back. The cloak landed over the pod, concealing Broly.

"And there will be a Saiyan in this place at all times from now on, I'll see to it that one of our own is assigned here, after all, these are **our** young. Not yours to _steal."_ He growled threateningly, and the scientists backed away, leaving him with the pod. Zorn waited until they were gone to pull his cloak off of the glass, and turned, sighing.

"You can come out now, miss." He said softly, and Kalabrylea hesitated, recognizing him as one of King Vegeta's most loyal elites. Zorn was the most loyal of all, and she feared what could happen if the king knew of this.

"I won't bite." He shrugged, and Kalabrylea stepped forth out of the shadows, revealing herself to him. Zorn swallowed and looked away from her, knowing it wasn't polite to stare at a lady in her nightgown.

"I'll have one of me own posted here, I can't promise that those Frieza goons won't be back. But, if you're as stealthy as you were tonight, you can get through with no issue. I'll notify the guard that you'll be here." He said, and sniffed, looking away as he turned.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, and my keys, miss...?"

"Kalabrylea."

"Kalabrylea. You're Paragus's mate?" He said, his eyebrow twitching as he looked back.

"Ah, no... Here, your keys." She whispered, and tossed him the keys. Zorn caught them with the tip of his tail and turned back, then put out one elbow.

"Come on, back to your quarters then."

She hesitated, looking at Broly's pod.

"Goodnight, Broly. Mother will be back." She whispered, then took Zorn's arm and left, looking over her shoulder. The child seemed to follow her with his eyes a moment, then closed them, and rested.

Zorn walked the woman back to the servants quarters, all while mulling over what he should do.


	6. Lull Before The Storm

"Crap!" There was a sudden scream of distress that startled him awake, then Raditz groaned when a large, cold object rolled over and crushed him.

"Momma! Help!" He squealed, flailing his arms and legs, as the Saiyan infant inside was squished up against the glass pod, snoring.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raditz! I woke up late! The royal breakfast is going to be late!" She groaned, getting up quickly, she ran out of the room and got dressed hastily, as Raditz grumbled his reply, rubbing his tired eyes. "S'okay, Momma..." He rolled Kakarot off him, and onto the bed, his tail quivering behind him as he stretched.

"Can you feed Kakarot, please Raditz?!" She yelled, and he looked at the fat baby in the pod and furrowed his eyebrows, as the mention of the word 'feed' made the sleepy infant suddenly perk up, and stand up in the green liquid, the glass ball rolling across the wooden floor as he started to whimper for nourishment.

"Um, how do I feed... him?!" He yelled, gawking at the fat, naked baby who's brown little tail was now wagging eagerly.

"The nutrient packs in my apron!" She shouted, and he shuffled over to the apron and found three white packages in the front pocket. _"Eeeah eeeah eeeah!"_ Kakarot whimpered, reaching his little hands out as if to grasp. Raditz smirked, and shook the little powder pack.

"Is this what you want, fatty?" He teased, shaking it tantalizingly and watching the little boy's eyes widen into hungry saucers.

 _"Weeeeah!"_ He cried, tossing his head back, large bubbles coming from his wide open mouth as he wailed. Raditz cringed back, at seeing how loud the child could be.

" _Raditz!_ Don't be mean, just open it up and sprinkle it in there." Gine said, picking her apron off the floor and shaking the dust off. "I have to hurry up and get to the castle, and I have no idea where your **idiot** father is!" She muttered, tying the apron around her back with her tail as she raked her hands through her hair to try and straighten up her appearance.

Raditz opened the little door on top of the birth pod and tore the corner of the packet, and shook out the brown powder inside that was concentrated food, and nutrients that was more or less pure protein and fuel for the young child. Kakarot purred in the water as the umbilical cord attached to the glass wall began to suck up the nutrients, absorbing them from the pod fluid.

" _Blech!_ That's disgusting." Raditz spat, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, you did the same thing, Raditz! Now get dressed, I'm going to drop you off at a friend's house." She said quickly, closing the hatch. Raditz groaned and shuffled over to his pile of armour on the floor, and pulled it over his head, then hopped up and down as he put on his boots.

"Hurry up!" She said, hefting up the pod up on one shoulder, then grabbing him by the tail as she flew out of the house.

"Momma! But what about my breakfast!" He wailed, clawing at the door, before she pulled him off easily, and held him against her chest, as she hopped from place to place, then flew across the small smattering of houses, and landed on the roof of one. "They'll feed you!" She said with a smile, and knocked on the door.

They didn't answer immediately, so she knocked harder, until the house practically shook from her knocking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice from inside yelled, and the door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Tora.

"Oh, hello, Tora... Is Fasha home?" Gine said, looking away as he fastened a strap on his armour.

"Yeah, she's here, why...?" He muttered, looking down at Raditz. The small Saiyan bristled at him, his chest rattling as his wild mane seemed to spike up even more than usual.

"I have to get going to work, and I can't find Bardock, do you guys mind watching them?"

"Uh, sure...? Hey, kid... Where's your pops?" He said, squatting down to poke Raditz's squishy cheek. He turned his cheek and quickly bit him, his teeth sinking in nearly to the bone as Tora pulled back, yelling as he shook his hand violently to try and get him off.

"What is this brat?! A carnivore!?" He yelled, and Gine pulled on Raditz's legs.

"Raditz, let go now, or I'll bite your tail!" Gine threatened, and when he didn't, she sunk her teeth into his tail. The ferocious child crumpled, and Tora took him into his arms, looking down in wonder as he heard a snort, then a snore as Raditz was knocked out by the small bite.

"Alright, well, he'll be back up in awhile, make sure you have breakfast ready, Kakarot already ate!" Gine said chipperly, and placed the birth pod inside the door, before turning around and zipping up into the air.

"Wait! How do I-" He began to yell, then Gine yelled back. "Just yank his tail if he's bad! Thanks! Bye!" She yelled, waving. Tora's shoulders slumped, as he looked down at Raditz and Kakarot, rubbing the back of his spiked up hair.

"Great, Fasha is just gonna love this..." He grumbled, and pulled the door shut. He watched, startled, as the baby rolled across the floor curiously in his ball, his mouth dropping open as the child made himself at home in front of the warm fire.

"Ugh, my head is killing me... I better make something to eat, of all the days I chose to stay the night...Thanks a lot, Bardock." He grumbled, setting down Raditz next to his brother, as he went to go forage through the house for food.

* * *

"Hmph! That woman is late!" Prince Vegeta huffed, from where he paced in the gardens with his mother, so that he could watch for the servant woman's arrival. His red cloak swished with each brisk turn, his frizzed up tail twitching with anger. The Queen sighed, her eyes following the child seemed no longer quite as lively, as her hair was only in a loose braid off the the side that dangled at her hip, where she was dressed in a black dress, that covered her nearly completely, without a single bangle or chain like she normally loved to adorn herself with.

"Vegeta, shh. If you're that hungry, come here. Mother will feed you." She said in a strangely hollow voice, as he turned and furrowed his brow at her, puzzled.

"Feed me _**what**?"_ He snorted, not seeing any kind of food readily available. She opened her arms to him and he hesitated, eying his mother carefully. She was acting... off.

"What's only natural for a Saiyan child, your mother's milk." She said with a sad smile, her dark eyes watery as she held her arms open for him. The child shook his head vehemently, crossing his arms as he spat his tongue out.

"I'm not a blasted infant!" He growled, and flew away from her, sitting on a white pillar to better get a view of the small town down the large hill that the castle was built upon, making the Saiyans milling about down there look like ants. Vasenya took a sharp intake of breath, feeling pained by her child's rejection.

"...My Queen?" A deep voice rumbled from behind her, and she stood, turning to see her husband. She kissed him, the long sleeves of her medieval gown framing his face as she weaved her fingers through her mate's mane. King Vegeta cleared his throat, placing his hands on the small of her back as they parted.

"Are you enjoying the fresh air?" He said, his gravelling voice almost like a purr as he played with the long braid of hair, tugging his fingers through to loosen it.

"Yes, Vegeta..." She said, with a small smile. She giggled when he tugged her hair completely free of its restraints, and attempted to flee, before he caught her and swept her up into his arms, kissing her again as her thick black hair surrounded her small, pale face.

"Ugh, father!" The prince sneered, hopping down to approach them, kicking vines out of the way as he stormed over.

"That servant woman is late with our breakfast! I'll starve!" He whined, tugging on his father's thick brown tail. King Vegeta set down Vasyena, one arm around her back as he hiked him up quickly by the collar of his cape, turning him around to eye him.

"Fine then, do as your mother says, it's the best thing for a growing warrior." He huffed, and Vasenya's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing at her mate's command that warmed her heart.

"But, father! I'm **five** years old!" Vegeta argued, and he shook him just once, enough to silence him. "Nonsense. You want to be strong, don't you?" He growled, and Vegeta nodded. "It's settled. Go somewhere **private** , we can't have any more _leering_ eyes. Then, it's off to training for you, Vegeta." He said, and kissed Vasenya on her brow, who flinched just slightly, still blinking with surprise as he handed their son to her.

"Tell that servant girl she will be reprimanded for this, I'm afraid I must skip our morning meal to meet with a few guards for their report. Be present for court later, my queen. After Vegeta trains, he will be granted a play session on the grounds he completes all his objectives." He said brusquely, and took flight, up towards a tower balcony where he landed.

Queen Vasenya smiled, and rocked Vegeta in her arms happily, walking slowly as if in a dream as the heady floral scent of the garden calmed her senses, she ducked down beneath the Thornnicellia gate to her own personal private area, sectioned off by white lattices with the thick vines of blood flowers nearly concealing every bit, as she leisurely walked over to the roots of a tall Xenoba tree, and sat at on a thick cushion of moss.

"What is this place, mother?" Vegeta wondered aloud, his eyes lighting with innocent curiosity as she let him free a moment to undo the many buttons on her gown, feeling the softness of the moss bed below him, where fallen Xenoba fruits too heavy with ripeness had fallen and sweetened the earth.

"This is our own secret corner, my prince. Nobody can see, or hear us here." Vasenya whispered in a soft purr, as she tugged her overflowing bodice open.

"Come here, child." She purred, calming the boy, his tense shoulders softened, and he crawled towards her for her to lift him up against her chest, holding him on her arm as he stared down curiously, then back up at her welcoming face.

"Mother, why? How come Tarble had to go, couldn't your milk have made him stronger?" He said softly, as the light fell over her shoulder and shadowed them, the back of her head tilted to kiss him on the brow, and her curtain of raven hair concealed them as she moved him forward to nurse as she spoke, the shadows of the garden dancing across her ivory skin as she spoke.

"We had to let him go somewhere where he could thrive, dear prince. He wouldn't have been happy here. Every once in a while a child is born, who lacks the desire to fight. He shall be a peacemaker." She said sweetly, stroking his spiky mane as she looked up to the sky with longing, watching the white streaks cut through the crimson sky, as more left, more children, more fathers abandoning their home.

" _Pah!_ 'Peacemaker'! Has he no pride?" Vegeta said, with a hiss as he pulled back, licking his lips. Vasenya looked down, chucking softly.

"You have the ferocity of a true saiyan warrior, son. Tarble will not know of saiyan pride, but if we are lucky, perhaps one day he will come back to us, bearing the gifts of his travels. All saiyans yearn for home, when he comes of age, he will return to find a female. I hope when you are king, you'll receive him with open arms." She said, looking up at the sky wistfully, before gasping from his sharp teeth.

".. _Gently!_ Vegeta, can you promise me, if something were to ever happen to your father and I, that you would take the place of king, and welcome Tarble?"

Vegeta nursed a long moment longer, his eyelids growing heavy, before resting comfortably against his mother.

"...I promise." He said, pacified, and wrapped his tail around his mother's arm. Vasyena leaned back against the tree and sighed, taking a freshly fallen fruit off the tree, polishing it on the dewy moss. She lifted it to her mouth and bit with a crisp sounding crunch; the sweet juice running down her chin like fresh blood.

"Vegeta...?" She said, and offered him the fruit, which he took in two small hands and bit, a large wad in his cheek as he grinned.

" _See_ , we don't need that pitiful servant woman, mother. I say, I want fresh milk for breakfast and Xenoba fruit _everyday!"_ He giggled, but Vasenya hesitated, buttoning her top now that Vegeta had soothed the ache of her over producing glands, as the devastating loss of her child was preventing her body from going back to normal, as it still produced milk in surplus.

"Of course, but... you bit much too hard, you must let mother recover." She said, looking away almost deceptively. Vegeta paused his devouring of the fruit, his small hands appeared almost bloody as a low growl rumbled from his belly.

"No, I want it! Give it to me **now**!" He cried out, dropping the fruit and clawing at her bodice, tearing it to shreds.

"I _said_ you may not, **listen** to your mother!" She hissed, Vasenya stood quickly and surged out her ki around her, blowing him back with such force he hit the lattice, and fell face first into the soil. Vasenya clutched her torn dress to her bosom, panting heavily as the Prince slowly recovered, shaking dirt from his mane.

"You... thrust me _away_ from you, mother..." He grunted, getting up. There was a fresh wound on his forehead, where it had struck the vines hard with the explosive wave she had unintentionally let out. Vasenya put her closed fist to her mouth, gnawing at her knuckles fretfully as she backed up a pace at the angered child, who stepped forth; becoming so enraged by her rejection, that his ki was flaring out around him as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I would never reject you, Vegeta! I love my son, I love all my childr-"

"You're WRONG! You only loved Tarble, you have _never loved **me**!" _He screamed, backing her up into a corner, where she stood stiffly.

"Please _listen!_ I **do** love you, I do! I am tormented by my loss, dear child! You couldn't possibly know the pain I harbor deep inside!" She cried back, and there was a sudden heat in the air as the king landed, having sensed the altercation.

"What's going on here?! I smell Vegeta's blood! Have you harmed our child, mate!?" He roared, storming up to Vasenya, who shrunk back into the wall.

"It was accidental! The child is much too vicious! " She cried out, and King Vegeta turned, eying the prince with an impressed air at the intensity of the child's anger, the white hot energy coursing out around him as he growled, blood dripping down his nose and to his lips, where he licked it, panting heavily. King Vegeta smirked, then turned back to his wife.

"Our son is _strong!_ No child of mine will be punished for having a warrior's blood coursing through his veins!" He replied, bristling.

"It gives me great pain to have to discipline you, wife. You would be wise to not ever shame our blood again, nor cause harm to our only son! Vegeta is my _heir!_ **He** is the one who bears the king's blood, not **you**! You were only a noble woman before I took you in my bed, that is your duty, to bear my children, I'll not have you _harm_ them!" He roared, and she flinched back, nodding her compliance, getting to his knees she took his large hand in two of hers as the prince watched, tilting his head curiosly as his mother shamefully kissed his father's ring fervently, looking up into his eyes as she did, then the king pulled his hand away briskly, scoffing.

"Come, Vegeta. You're ready to train with your father?" The king said, and Vegeta's eyes lit with interest, nodding as he flew to his father's shoulder pad, clinging around his thickly chorded neck as he turned to look down at the woman on the ground once again.

"Wash the dirt off your body and regain your class, woman. I expect you dressed, and made up proper like a true Saiyan Queen for court. You _will_ watch the proceedings later today, and you _will_ enjoy the bloodshed, _so much_ it that will heat your womb for me, and **this** child shall be born with the lust for blood flowing through his veins." He said roughly, making her stiffen as he spoke such vulgar things before her son, who only smirked as he looked on, at the woman with her chest exposed, her dignity lost. She nodded obediently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, my husband. I shall obey your every command." She said in a small voice, biting her bottom lip.

"Good." He snapped, then took flight, not looking back to even take heed of her, as she looked up hopelessly, a listlessness in her expression.

* * *

The violet ground beneath her flew by in a blur, as Gine flew as fast as possible towards the castle, then paused before the gate, panting.

"Morning, Rendo." She sighed, leaning down with her hands on her knees.

"G'morning, Gine, you better get in there, I heard some commotion just a moment ago, the queen will want her breakfast promptly." He whispered, unlocking the tall, white gate with the pronged sigil painted in red on the doors.

"Don't worry, I can be fast." She said, and flew through, Rendo watching the small female a moment, then hesitating to lock it when one of the scullery maids walked up to him. His cheeks quickly reddened, and he swung the door open.

"H-Hullo, Kalabrylea. You look lovely today." He chortled, as she walked up, her dainty hands clasped before her white apron, and her pink pinafore dress. He stepped forward, bowing, before standing, his hairy gut spilling out from beneath his stretched out armour.

"Thank you, Rendo. You look...um, dashing." She lied politely, and he nodded quickly in thanks, guffawing bashfully as she walked through the gate, swishing her tail before her nose to waft away his rancid breath. He watched her walk through, licking his fat lips, before closing the gate and leaning back up against it.

Gine had already flown inside to the kitchen, where she found Ankja already at work, chopping up ruuter sprouts.

"Oh, there you are, Gine! I think there's still time!" She yelled excitedly, before pushing the potatoes off the counter onto a plate with a knife, then doing the same onto the hot hearth.

"You're the best, Ankja! Thank you so much!" Gine said happily, running over to the ice box to fetch some meat, her tail wagging as she ran back, and began cutting off slices of meat with a loud bang of the knife on the butcher's block.

"Don't thank me! If I can have some breakfast, I'll give you and your mate some extra veggies for dinner! After your runt's little mistake, the garden's growing like crazy!" She called back, and Gine laughed, quickly running the meat to the hearth, not noticing Kalabrylea hadn't arrived yet with the help of the much faster gardener.

...

 _"Psst! You!"_ A voice hissed, from where Kalabrylea was lingering in the garden, sniffing a flower.

"Huh..? Me?" She questioned, looking all around curiously with her almond shaped eyes. "Yes, you! Kitchen maid! Come **here**!" The voice seethed, and Kalabrylea ran forward, almost stumbling over a vine, before landing against the lattice. She grunted, opening her eyes and saw another pair, which were much more cat-like through the slots.

"Queen Vasenya, is that you..?" She whispered, and Vasenya nodded quickly, then went around and motioned for her to crawl under the lattice, which she did, getting the knees of her dress soiled. Kalabrylea stood, brushing off her skirt, before Vasenya pulled her away into the shadows. The other female gasped, at seeing her exposed state, then covered her eyes respectfully.

"I need clothes, girl! Hand me your apron!" She whispered, and Kalabrylea obliged, untying it quickly, so that the queen could put it on and cover her chest.

"Ugh! I look hideous!" She scowled, looking down at herself pitifully.

"Oh, it's fine! Let's get you to your quarters to change." Kalabrylea laughed softly.

"Make sure no one sees! If they do, I'll tell them it's your fault I have to be dressed this way!" She groused, and Kalabrylea smirked, popping her head out and looking around.

"All clear, come on, this way." She said, pulling her to come out the way she'd come.

"B-but! This isn't the way we go!" Vasenya complained, digging her heels in the soil.

"This way's safer, come on." She said, and Vasenya came out, blushing brightly, twigs sticking out of her hair, as she looked around frantically for any witnesses. They took the opportunity and flew, directly into the back door, and through the servant's quarters. They landed, and Kalabrylea pushed open the door to the kitchen, letting out a sweet smell. Vasenya paused, sniffling.

"This is the kitchen?" She whispered, and Kalabrylea nodded, pulling her gently along. Vasenya looked around, her stomach growling as she watched Gine and Ankja cook, confused about the inner workings of the kitchen, and the skills she didn't know how to perform.

"What's that _filthy_ gardener doing in here?" She questioned, and Ankja turned quickly, from where she was watching the potatoes. The girl was flustered, her ruddy cheeks reddened by the steam, as she clasped her calloused hands before her, they looked clean, so Vasenya relented.

"Oh, it's alright. Get me the hell out of here." Vasenya growled lowly, and Kalabrylea moved her swiftly, looking back once at the startled Gine and Ankja, shrugging.

The odd couple flew out, and they looked on in wonder, the food cooking away behind them.

"Was the queen... _seriously_ wearing an **apron**?" Gine blinked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah... and, she didn't even get mad at me...?" Ankja gaped, her jaw slack, just as stunned.

"Is she _okay?"_ Gine said, shaking her head, before turning back around to stir the sizzling contents on the hearth.

"I dunno, but... it's kinda funny!" Ankja suddenly giggled, and Gine joined her, in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Something was plopped before him, that did not look appetizing, nor did it smell appealing. Raditz poked at the slop with his fork, as he poked the scorched object, which was an unrecognizable, globular anomaly, and it popped, flatulently sputtering through a hole, where white viscous fluid bubbled out.

"It's a pancake, Raditz!" Tora said, exasperated as he shoved the plate closer.

"Don't make the poor kid eat that slop, here kiddo! Eat up!" Fasha said, and set down a plate full of bratwurst, swine-ish, and all kinds of delectable meats.

"Thanks, lady!" Raditz said eagerly, and began devouring it.

" _Woah!_ Where'd you get that?" Tora gasped, then licked his lips eagerly as she set his plate down.

"Shugesh's mate, you know my brother eats a lot. Her family runs the butcher's shop in town, and they farm for most of town, including Castle Vegeta." She explained easily, twirling a black lock of Tora's mane around her fingers as he dug into the food. Fasha smirked, her hand on her hip as she took away the plate with the mysterious object on it, sniffing it once, then snorting out the offensive smell, dropping it on the floor.

Raditz looked over, confused, then perked up when he saw the interesting creature that ran up eagerly to lick it off the floor. It was like a wulyf, but golden yellow and fluffy, with a kind smile, and two black horns sprouting out over its hairy brow that nearly concealed it's eyes as it licked up the mess with a long, blue tongue.

"What _is_ that thing?" Raditz inquired, before biting a bratwurst in half. Fasha squatted and ruffled the creature's long, soft looking ears as it licked her cheek tenderly, its large paws pressing into her soft thighs as it happily showed its affection for her.

"This is Tumo! He's a caneaea, from Planet Splork. He's a good boy, isn't he, _yes he is!"_ She cooed, as he rolled over and let her rub his fluffy belly.

"I wanna pet him too!" Raditz said eagerly, before quickly licking his plate, and dropping it on the table, leaving Tora to eat alone as he flew over and greeted the alien dog.

"Hmph. You give that six legged fur ball more affection than me.." Tora murmured lowly to himself, viciously biting through a sausage with a snap of his sharp canines.

" _Ohh_ _,_ you've been jealous since I brought him home! But I couldn't just leave him there, could I Tumo? _Oh no!~_ Not all alones, poor baby!" Fasha giggled, scratching his belly as Raditz watched, and took one large paw and shook it.

"Greetings, Tumo, my furry caneaea friend. Welcome to Planet Vegeta. Can we take him out to play?" Raditz questioned, his eyes lit up with enthusiasm, where as Fasha watched, she could see faint scratches and bruises on his face. Fasha sighed, and ruffled Raditz's hair affectionately. He blushed brightly, looking down. "Sure, sweetie. In a little bit. Say, did you grow out of the nursery?"

"No, my Papa took me and Kakarot out, he punished the den mother because she hit me." The child said bluntly, as he scratched Tumo's belly.

"...Gine was late for work today, she said she couldn't find Bardock." Tora supplied, standing up from the table to squat down next to Raditz and pat Tumo's head. Fasha moved away, collecting the dishes as she sashayed over to the sink.

"Why? Bardock didn't come home, Raditz?" Fasha questioned, as she began washing dishes. "...No." He answered, not quite as eager to give up information as before.

"Well, I know where we can find him, and we can go there in a little bit, kay' bud?" She said warmly, and Raditz's heart warmed a small amount, though he felt hesitant. "Oh... okay." He wondered about yesterday, and remembered how they had been in the malt bar along with Bardock. Fasha growled and slammed a dish down, her tail swiping back and forth through the air angrily.

"I _told_ that idiot not to bring him in there! With all Bardock's brains, you'd think he would know better, but **no**! Once that malt touches his lips, he loses all self control!" She yelled, her voice ending in a sob as Tora quickly stood, wrapping one arm around her waist. Raditz buried his face in Tumo's warm fur, pretending not to care as he wiped his eyes on it.

"Fasha, it's alright... I'm sure Bardock meant well, he just wanted to celebrate our promotions..." He attempted to soothe her, one large, tanned hand stroking her pale shoulder, as Fasha turned away, huffing.

"He's a _jerk!"_ She then whirled around, poking him hard in the chest plate.

"And _you_ joined him! Tora, when you see Bardock next, beat some sense into him before **I do!** " She growled out, and Tora nodded quickly, "Ok, alright, I will. I guess it really _i_ _s_ different when you have runts to take care of...Man, what was I _thinking!?"_ He exclaimed, rubbing his hand anxiously through his tall spikes, his stress showing in his features.

"It's ok, Tora. This is why we're waiting, remember?" She said softly, and he nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I hate to see what's going to happen when the Cold's arrive, we won't have time for horsing around anymore." He said, and Fasha agreed, kissing him on the cheek, before squatting down to Raditz.

"Say, buddy! Do you know how to swim?!" She asked, smiling as she got to his eye level. Raditz looked up, sniffing her slightly, scenting a luscious musk, like peaches and honey.

"No..." He responded, shaking his head side to side.

"Well, I'll show ya! It's a blast!"

* * *

A lazy brown tail swung back and forth slowly, as Bardock reclined on the branch of a large tree, munching on some fruit as he watched the sun making it's gradual ascent up into the sky.

 _I've gotta figure out some way to fix all this, **damnnit**... I can't afford to lose those boys, or Gine... _He sighed, tossing the core of the fruit down to the ground, wiping his mouth on his red sleeve as he huffed, looking cantankerous as usual.

_Shouldn't have spoiled them all so much, I should have told Gine **no** , we're staying in space... Why did I have to be so weak and fall in love, just to fuck things up so bad?_

He growled, hopping down from the tree, then approached the shore of the small watering hole he liked to come to sometimes for alone time, unstrapping his chest armour. "Hey! Bardock!" A familiar voice called, and he turned, looking behind him to see Fasha and Tora flying over, along with Raditz, riding on Tumo's back.

Bardock looked up, feigning a smile as he waved bitterly. He felt a small twinge of pain in his chest when Raditz looked at him curiously, and turned around, taking off the rest of his armour.

"What are you doing, Papa? Taking a bath?" Raditz said, as the caneaea Fasha insisted bringing back from it's ruined planet flew over his head.

"Ah, nothin'. Just takin' a dip." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Raditz hopped down, looking up at him with that intensely curious gaze, as if he were trying to drill into his mind with his eyes.

"Your mother ok?" He said quickly, and Raditz nodded. "Hmph." Bardock grumbled, scowling as Tora set down Kakarot. "You brought **him** too? S'not like he can swim." He snorted, looking away from the infant looking up at him, like a tiny reflection. "Well, he can float! Can't you, Kakarot?" Fasha giggled, and hefted him onto her shoulder, wearing a skimpy pink and black leotard.

"What do you think you're doing, Fasha?"

"Takin' a dip.~" She responded coquettishly, tickling under his chin with her tail.

"This is **_my_** private swimming hole, it's not for fucking babies, dogs and over-heated females!" He growled stubbornly, batting her tail away with one hand angrily.

"Come on, kiddo, the water's nice and cool! And we got it all to ourselves! Tora and your father have _business_ to attend to." She huffed, walking away.

Bardock eyed her thong leotard with abhorrence, and sputtered with his frustration, tearing his eyes away to grip his hair at the roots with anger.

"Hey, Bardock. Wanna spar?" Tora said, shoving Bardock in his broad chest. Bardock shoved his hand away, growling.

"I'll beat the pulp outta you, you sure bout' that? I'm feeling pretty hot under the collar." He snarled, and Tora laughed.

"Aren't you always? Come on, let's go, then we can cool off." Tora said calmly, and Bardock smirked just a small amount, and nodded, following him.

* * *

There was a guttural scream, then a splatter against the wall as Vegeta slaid another Saibamen, deep in the lowest level of the castle where a Ki-absorbing wall made training to one's limits possible, with no holds barred on the powerful blasts that could penetrate it. It was where the best of the best trained; first classes, elites, and royalty.

"Good work, Prince Vegeta. Sending in some more." Nappa gravelled, from where he stood, watching over him. The Frieza soldier unscrewed a small container, sprinkling seeds into a tray, which he pushed into the slot. Red lights flashed, as the chamber that Vegeta was inside reinforced it's protective walls, a timer counted down as the prince stood in wait, his burly little arms crossed as he swiped his tongue across his teeth, a fallen spike of hair drenched with perspiration concealing the red scrape on his forehead.

He readied himself as the Saibamen popped up, growling as they all surrounded him. The large outlander pulled a lever, which made the chamber change temperature, making it unbearably hot inside, testing Vegeta's endurance.

"Come on, _insects!_ Come at me!" He snarled with enthusiasm, widening his stance, as he lit both hands blue in preparation for the small aliens, which were nearly equal in height to him, but not in power.

Nappa looked up at the stats, smirking. Vegeta's current power level was 5,000. The Saibamen were each 1,200, and there were 6 of them, making them a combined force of 7,200. The green aliens all flew at him at once, two in his immediate radius flew at his hands, where he looked back and forth, as the others hesitated, and made the two implode from the inside out, splattering green blood on the glass as Nappa watched, sneering with pride.

The other four watched their brethren be slain, and growled, charging Vegeta all at once, covering him. Nappa tensed, looking to the blue-skinned offworld. The alien put his hand on a lever in order to shut down if necessary, then Nappa pushed his hand away.

"Leave it. He's a saiyan, Crapabble, he can handle it." He said sternly, then turned his eyes back on the chamber quickly, as the Saibamen began to quiver as they squirmed over the prince, then there was a bright, nearly blinding blue explosion, that shook the ground, and green blood splashed and completely covered the chamber.

"Ah, looks like he's done away with the pests. Wash him up. It's time for our private session." King Vegeta walked down the stairs, Zorn following, his arms crossed over his chest with a glum expression, a small line of blood coming down his chin.

He'd told the king what he had to, with repercussions, but he had the least painful punishment, and he wore his wound with pride as he walked astride the king. King Vegeta grinned, seeming boastful as he unclipped his cape, and began stripping away his royal armour in favor of the royal blue bodysuit he wore underneath. A torrent of water flushed through the chamber, then drained away quickly, taking the chunks of Saibamen down into a drain, as Vegeta was visible once again, shaking his mane dry quickly. Crapabble pulled the lever, opening a door in the chamber with a hiss, as the Prince stepped out, steam coming off his exposed shoulders, where he wore a sleeveless black bodysuit with white gloves and boots.

"Father, are you all finished with counsul for the day?" He asked, going to stand beside him as his father walked to the center of the training room, the other saiyans flocking away respectfully, clearing the floor, then surrounding it to observe, as they all chattered with excitement.

"For now, let's get ready to spar, son." He said, cracking his neck side to side with both hands, as his son did the same, stretching to prepare for their intense battle. Zorn approached Nappa, from where they stood before the sideline, keeping the others back. Nappa glanced at Zorn, noting the blood on his pointed jawline, and Zorn eyed Nappa, snorting at him dismissively.

"Tell me, what happened, Zorn?" Nappa said lowly, keeping his eyes on The Prince. Zorn trained his narrow eyes on the king, musing in his throat for a moment, before darting them at Nappa.

"You promise not to do anything stupid?" He growled, and Nappa put his hands on his hips, looking at him with a raised brow.

"Alright... I'll tell you, but this is top secret, got it?" He whispered, and Nappa nodded, "Got it."

...

Vegeta gulped, as his father opened one hand to beckon him over, smirking in a way that exuded confidence; the way he he supposed a strong fighter should look. He didn't feel quite confident, facing off against his father, but he did feel a swell of adrenaline rushing through his veins that spurred him on.

"Don't tell me you're a coward, son, come show your old man what you've learned." King Vegeta sneered, and he nodded to him, surging forth as the king put out two hands, swiftly blocking any attacks he attempted to come at him with, laughing loudly for all to hear as Vegeta growled with frustration, unable to get a hit on his father. The King smirked and turned his back, swiping him away with his tail.

"One should never turn their back, but if the opponent is as slow as _you_ , it should deem no consequence." He teased, goding on his son into battle. Vegeta rubbed his cheek, then spat on the mat, angered by his father's cocky banter. He should have been used to it by now, but his father's training sessions were few and far between.

"I wouldn't speak so soon, father. I may be much younger and smaller, but that will also be your downfall." He countered, and his father charged for him, bringing two fists down like a hammer, but Vegeta was agile enough to dodge the blow that had stuffing bursting from the seams of the mats beneath them, as the little prince hopped onto his father's fists, and kicked him rudely in the jaw, before hopping onto his shoulders, and latching his legs around his father's throat in a deadly scissor hold.

"Not quite as slow now, am I?" Vegeta sneered, as his father gripped his legs and growled.

"I'll tear your legs off child, if you would embarrass the king in such a way before his subjects!" He hissed lowly, then loosened his tail and lashed it out like a viper; wrapping it around Vegeta's throat.

The prince gasped, coughing.

"Always, remember the first rule of fighting another Saiyan, son, watch for the tail!" He chuckled, as the boy's legs loosened, and he pulled him off, dropping the child on the mat behind him. The king whirled around, a devilish grin on his face as the child hopped back to attention.

"That's the most unnecessary rule in the book, father, because I could have just bitten a chunk right out of your fat tail if I truly wanted, but that would be the fighting mechanism of an animal of little intellect." He spat, crossing his arms. Servants ran over and handed them towels to wipe the sweat from their necks, and canteens of water to drink. King Vegeta took a long swig, then tossed it to the floor, the servant snatching it away, then scurrying off.

"Fine then, son. I'm tossing out the rule book. Let's fight like real men." He gravelled out with gusto, clenching one fist as the edges of his form began to waver, his flame of raven red hair dancing as his immense energy rushed out around him. "I like the way you think, father. You and I, are one in the same when it comes to lust for battle!" The Prince responded, powering up.

Nappa and Zorn looked on, the youngest of the two with his eyes trained on his king with silent admiration, as Nappa turned his cheek and tapped one foot anxiously, before looking to Zorn.

"Uh, I gotta go take a leak." He blurted out, making Zorn scowl at him, not looking away from the battle, he waved one hand dismissively; too caught up in the fight before him. Nappa nodded, and left the training floor, headed to see a man about a payment that was due.


	7. Need, Greed, Power Overceeds

**A/N: Hi, I just want to let everyone reading that I feel it's necessary to up the rating to Mature now, after the events in this chapter, I can no longer consider this T Rated. Just a warning, there will be more swearing, rough language, sexually suggestive content, and blood and gore. This is after all, partially inspired by Game of Thrones in some ways, so keep that in mind. If you're ok with that kind of content, this should be relatively tame compared to some of the things that happen on the show.** **Alright, thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter!**

* * *

A dark shadow flew across plains and valleys, far beyond the Castle grounds of Vegeta's kingdom, Nappa flew, searching for something he sensed, with not only his scouter, but also his heart, as he held the small piece of armour tightly in his fist, the scent still lingering from that battle, long ago. "Father... Saavoy..." He whispered, gritting his teeth.

_Planet Fraktal. 682._

_The air was thick with rolling black clouds, obscuring the once starry sky, with the stench of burning corpses._ _"Is that the last of them, Saavoy?" Nappa elbowed his brother, who stared out at the burning plain with a blank expression, his red and black battle armour glossy and wet, with freshly dripping blood, as his ebony eyes stared out at the desecrated battle field._

_Nappa snapped his fingers, the youthful elite half the size of his elder brother, who towered so tall over him, it was hard to see what exactly he was staring at, but he knew._

_"What's wrong with him?" A gruff voice barked, and Nappa turned and ran to his father Reddka, pointing at the burning field. Another Saiyan stood behind his father, his dark complexion, and pronged hair making it hard to see him in the dusk, as he stared at the battle field and licked his lips, the whites of his eyes, and his pointed canines the only discernible features._

_"Saavoy's got the death gaze." Reddka said brusquely, curling back his dark haired lip._

_" 'Death gaze'...? What's that, Pops?" Nappa asked, following his father as Reddka stood before Saavoy, and snapped his finger's like he'd done._

_"He's in shock, son. That's all. But he'll snap out of it with time."_

_"That won't work, I tried that." Nappa grumbled, crossing his arms and kicking at the dirt, where he unearthed a severed hand. The people here were humanoid, like Saiyans, but not. They lacked any real battle power, or inherent strength. It was a breeze eliminating them, so easy in fact, that it was slaughter. But that was normal. Nappa frowned, watching his brother's long black mane sway on the breeze, small drips of his enemies blood, and perspiration falling onto the ground._

_Nappa's head perked up, a bright idea coming to mind. "Let's get his gal on the scouter, Saavoy's mate is off fighting on Planet Dutra!" He said with a chuckle, seeing if perhaps even that could catch his attention._

_"...No. No woman can take him out of it, now." The dark stranger intoned slyly, and Reddka whirled around, clenching his fist._ _"Don't you say a **goddamn** word, Tulces. This has nothing to do with you, this is for my family to deal with, **alone**." Reddka snarled, standing protectively before his sons._

_Nappa hesitated to follow, instead pulling on Saavoy's arm, tugging._ _"Look away, Saavoy! Come on, there's more things to life than death! We'll get you away from here, we'll get you back home, and take a vacation!" Nappa cried out, feeling hot trails cutting down his cheeks as he shook Saavoy even harder, and the other Saiyan stepped closer._

_"We wouldn't have been in this mess, if you couldn't have just left well enough alone! We were never ordered to purge Fraktal! We shouldn't even be here! What do you **want** , Tulces?" He screamed out in anger, his ki rushing out around him._

_Tulces chuckled in a low, sinister purr, his pronged spikes casting a demonic silhouette, as he approached Reddka, grinning. "I want a place to call home, just like you... I want women, riches, most of all, I want **power.**..Perhaps I'm a bit greedy, but I hate to share." He sneered, and a blinding red light washed over Nappa's vision, and he cried, as the selfishness of men, brought out by the terror of battle, the blood curdling screams, night after night, drove some to madness, to illusions of grandeur; that did not include mercy, if they were to have their deepest, darkest wishes fulfilled._

Nappa grit his teeth, growling, and pressed himself to fly faster, he had to find the man that slaughtered his family in cold blood.

* * *

Looking all around herself, the scullery maid from a small village in North Vradishmi felt a fanciful sense of wonder, as she entered the King and Queen's royal chambers. She blinked, dumbfounded as she gazed at the magnificent bed chamber around her, as Vasenya led her to the large bathing chamber, and huffed with her frustration.

"Take this disgusting apron off me, servant girl," She scowled, turning around and presenting the ribbon on her back.

"Yes, your Majesty." She said softly, and deftly untied the ribbon, pulling the apron away easily.

"Ugh, this gown is trash now. You'll have to help me get out of it, now the buttons are all busted." She sighed, looking over her shoulder as Kalabrylea paused, holding her apron demurely to her chest. Vasenya smirked, _This girl child, she plays so coy! It should be amusing to see her flustered._ Vasenya thought, smirking, then narrowed her eyes on her.

"First, I want you fully unclothed, then you'll run my bath, like a proper slave. You are not fit to have your eyes on the queen, the payment shall be bearing your own flesh." She snapped quickly, turning around with one arm across her chest. Kalabrylea stiffened, her eyes wide with her stunned silence. Vasenya tore the apron from her hands, then slashed down the girl's dirty dress with her long claws, revealing the snow white skin beneath. Kalabrylea squealed, covering herself, and Vasenya simply laughed.

"Did you not hear your queen? **Strip**." Vasenya purred with a predatory snarl, thoroughly enjoying the terror she was inflicting on the unsuspecting servant girl. Kalabrylea quickly nodded, knowing better, and stepped out of her dress, revealing her lithe figure, with incredibly pale, unblemished skin. Vasenya looked away, her nose in the air as she turned to have the corset ties of her dress undone.

Kalabrylea worked quickly, though her legs quivered and her skin goosebumped from her exposure, she blinked hard and concentrated on getting the queen out of the tight corset. At last, the corset came completely undone and she shimmied off the dress, stepping out of it. Kalabrylea looked away quickly, though noticing the Queen was lovely.

She attended to getting the bath ready, running the hot water for the queen while she looked through the various bath oils, and picked a few after sniffing them, and recognizing the Queen's favorite vanilla and orchid scents, she added some of the lilac and amber liquid to the water, watching it bubble as she tested the water. Queen Vasenya sat on a stool, combing through her long hair with her fingers, when she noticed an odd blue marking on the other girl's lower back, like a splatter of ink that was just above her tail on the left side of her back.

"Kalabrylea, are you aware that you have a very _rare_ birthmark...?" She questioned, watching the girl give pause and turn towards her, her thick braid concealing the mark as it moved.

"Pardon? A birthmark, where?"

Vasenya stood, moving her hair to trace her fingernails on the mark, scraping to see if it were just an odd dye splatter, but it didn't budge. Vasenya took an ornate hand mirror from her vanity, and held it off to the side so that Kalabrylea could see.

"Oh? It's blue. Well, that's curious." She said, shrugging, and turned back to turn off the tap. "Your bath is ready, my Queen." She said softly, and Vasenya nodded, allowing her to assist her carefully into the hot water that felt very pleasant, until she was submerged just above her chest in the deep ivory tub, relaxing. Kalabrylea hesitated a moment, then knelt, and took a pitcher and wet Vasenya's hair.

The queen closed her eyes, musing quietly to herself as she allowed the servant girl to wash her hair.

 _A birthmark like that, is said to be the mark of a blue-blood Saiyan, but such tales are only fancy, there is no feasible way this peasant child could be..._ "Kalabrylea, is it?"

"Yes'm." She nodded, vigorously scrubbing Vasenya's scalp, making the queen purr.

"You're the mother of Broly, are you not?" She asked, opening her eyes to watch the girl's reaction. Kalabrylea lowered her eyes, slowing her washing a small amount. She nodded quickly, before going to rinse Vasenya's hair.

"He is such a charming little child... It's unfortunate that Paragus has not claimed you and his child, he should be such a fool." She scoffed, and Kalabrylea sighed, her large velvety saucers sorrowful.

"Yes'm." She nodded, and went on to fetch the conditioner for her hair. Vasenya watched her; eying the girl's figure with narrowed eyes.

"I see why Paragus desired you, for a peasant girl, you're _quite_ shapely." She purred, smiling when Kalabrylea blushed, covering herself as she walked back over.

"T-Thank you, but I'm not as beautiful as you, my Queen."

"Correct. How did you meet?" The queen questioned sharply, tilting her nose back as Kalabrylea began to work on her long hair. "Ah... In the mess hall, your Highness. I was serving him his lunch, and... you know how Saiyan men are." She whispered, her blush going down her decolletage. Vasenya giggled, "Oh, you _poor_ thing! You caught him in his rut?" She nodded, "He was **very** hungry. And...he asked if I had more food at home." She whispered again, covering her mouth.

"He was handsome... so very dashing, so I told him I could make him dessert." She said, narrowing her shoulders as Vasenya tossed her head back and laughed heartily, amused by the girl's lovable naïvety. "Ah, I see... hehe. _Did_ he eat dessert...?" She intoned suggestively, and the girl nodded.

"Three courses. Then, ah.. I can't say." She blushed until Vasenya was sure she would turn purple, and waved her hand, moving on. "It's alright, girl. Most Saiyan men are alike, royalty or not, Vegeta is much the same, besides... I cannot cook." She pouted, and turned her back, as Kalabrylea began to wash her with a sponge.

"Oh, um... I could _teach_ you, Queen, if that was your desire." She said sweetly, raising Vasenya's arm to swipe the sponge down it. "Mmm... perhaps. He wants for _many_ things I cannot give him, I'm not able to _control_ what children I have, he desires a strong son, though I have only _just_ lost my darling Tarble." She said softly, lowering her head with a sigh.

"But, Prince Vegeta is very strong, is he not?" Kalabrylea suggested, wrapping her arms around the Queen to carefully wash her chest. Vasenya's cheeks flushed slightly, and she looked away.

"Yes, but he is insatiable. It's _impossible_ for one woman to have so many strong willed sons, I'm afraid, what if I'm to have a daughter? Or another like Tarble?" She whispered softly, in almost a whimper, as Kalabrylea moved the sponge down and washed her unabashedly.

" ** _Gir_** ** _l!_** Where are your manners!?" She shouted, turning quickly until the two women almost touched noses, and Kalabrylea fell back, landing on the floor with a startled look.

"This is how I was always bathed as a child, and my mother and sisters! I apologize, I'm so very sorry, Queen Vasenya!" Kalabrylea cried, covering her face with soapy hands. Vasenya crossed her hands over her chest, huffing.

"You **don't** say? _You_ had running water in Vradishmi?" She cocked her head, curious.

"Yes... as far as I remember." The girl answered, her voice shaking.

"Is there a problem, My Queen?" Zenaya suddenly rushed in, looking around frantically, her cheeks flushed as she looked down at Kalabrylea.

"Where have you _been_ , Zenaya?!" The Queen growled, and the Elite stuttered to answer, before Vasenya shook her head, "Nevermind, come Kalabrylea, you may take a bath after you rinse and dress me. Your feet are filthy." She scowled, and the scullery maid nodded hesitantly, biting her bottom lip as she filled a pitcher with clean water for her, her hand shaking.

* * *

The guard watching the battle gulped, looking around himself nervously as the room was lit up with blue and red lights, blasts shaking the foundation as the King and Prince began to trade blows viciously.

 _Where the hell is that Nappa?_ Zorn thought, becoming tense as the crowd of bloodthirsty Saiyans surged from where he was holding them back.

"Alright, alright! Scatter, you! Before you're all just paint for the bloody floors!" He hissed, backhanding a saiyan that was attempting to crawl onto the mat.

"Hey! Make yourselves scarce, before you're dead meat!" A voice boomed, and Zorn looked over with relief to see the looming figure of Candor standing there, and as he demanded; the saiyans scattered, fleeing the training room.

"Oi! There you are! Where've you been, Candy boy? Nappa's gone rogue on me!" Zorn called, waving at him happily as the stern faced Elite strolled over, a faint red flush high on his sharp cheekbones as he approached.

"You look like _you've_ been _busy_ , did that wee filly keep you distracted-"

"Speak Galactic, soldier. I can't understand a goddamn word spewing out your lips. And don't ask, It's confidential." Candor huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. Zorn sighed dramatically, whirling back around, intentionally batting Candor with his blue cloak purposely. If he thought Nappa was a dullard, Candor was worse, the man was all work and no play, unless of course with that pretty little thing, Zenaya...

"Say, where were you last night? You know we had a break-in at the nursery, correct? I took a lashing for you and Zenaya."

Candor groaned, covering his eyes.

"Can we _please_ not speak of this? I apologize, thank you for taking the blame for my indiscretions." He responded quickly, his cheeks flaring.

"Eh, ain't my neck on the cutting block"

...

While the guards watched, the room now emptied, the two bearers of the name Vegeta stood off against one another; pushed to the brink of exhaustion, the prince panted, his black bodysuit in tatters, as his arms hung to his sides, numb and tingling from the ki that had burned through his veins.

The King before him stood calmly waiting, spitting on the mat, he raked one hand through his perspiration beaded mane, which glittered under the flashing red warning lights, which signalled that the ki-absorbing walls could not take much more. The both of them disregarded it, instead only glaring into one another's eyes, the prince wet his bloody lips, panting hoarsely.

"Teach me Galactic Sword Piercer, father." He growled, clenching one hand into a fist. The King shook his head in refusal just once, before stepping forth, opening his palm. "I'll not teach you my signature, you must make your _own_ , son. Look. Look into the vortex, can you see it...?" A blue ball of effervescent ki formed in his hand, with tiny streaks of light radiating out around it. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, focusing on the blue aura lighting his dark mane black-blue, his ebony eyes swirling with the radiance of it.

"Yes, I see it, father." He whispered.

"Take my hand, Vegeta." The king said in a soft rasp, his hand slightly quivering as he held an immense power dormant there. Vegeta hesitated, raising one hand. He gazed at the lights, as they became mixed with scarlet, the blue beams piercing the air heavy with their battle heat, wavering just slightly as his brows quirked; and he placed his small hand onto his father's, gritting his teeth as the light engulfed him, and they clasped hands tightly, a crackling of electric ki surrounding their hands as they braced themselves against the torrent of wind whipping out around them, as Vegeta groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pained.

"Hold on, hold it! Now, **take** it!" King Vegeta bellowed, and Vegeta's body seized; stiffening as he shook with exertion, and the ball of ki shared between them turned violet, combining his father's signature, and his own, as the king moved to stand behind him, bracing his son.

Vegeta held the ball, pulling it from over his head, and down, then placing his other hand over it, and his father held him by the shoulders, and he cried out, **_"Galick Gun!"_** then a brilliant, iridescent violet beam burst forth, and pierced across the training room with a hiss, before hitting the far wall, and making a hard impact, which he surged outwards with a scream, until his power was exhausted, and he collapsed into his father's chest.

King Vegeta beamed with pride, pulling him up to cradle him in his arms, he brushed back the hair plastered to his son's brow, and eyed the wound there, and kissed it, pressing his lips firmly to it as Vegeta fell deep into a forced sleep, at least until he could have nourishment, and regain his energy.

"You did it, son. I'm very proud to pass my legacy onto you."

* * *

"See, this is fun, isn't it?" Fasha said, floating on her back as Raditz held onto Kakarot, flapping his feet frantically as he held the floating ball for balance. He would have responded, _no, it's **not** fun,_ but his mouth was currently underwater, as the baby inside the pod pointed and laughed gaily at his older brother hanging on for dear life, floating easily in his pod water as if mocking him.

"Raditz, look, even Tumo can swim!" Fasha teased, and he looked over, observing how the yellow caneaea easily paddled through the water with its six paws.

 _Of course it's easy for **him**! He's a hexapod! _He thought, exasperated, then gasped when Tumo swam underneath him, and lifted him, his head bobbing in the water as he carried him away, assisting Raditz to swim on his back with added assistance. Raditz kicked his legs and paddled with the dog beneath him, the water splashing around haphazardly as he attempted to get a good rhythm. Tumo waited until Raditz got his bearings, then slipped out from beneath him, flying up and shaking himself off as Raditz realized the dog was no longer under him, and gasped.

"You're doing it, Raditz! Good job!" Fasha cheered, and he grinned, wagging his tail back and forth in the water as he swam, Kakarot cheering happily from behind where he bobbed beside Fasha.

...

"Had enough yet?" Bardock sneered, as he knocked Tora back, making his teammate skid across the dirt. They'd both stripped their armour off in favor of their black under shorts, yet less protection as each was covered with a scattering of bruises and scrapes.

"Not yet, I haven't, not til you quit!" Tora panted back, and balled his hands back into fists.

"You're crazy! I can't do this, Tora!" Bardock groaned, and slumped his shoulders, not caring as his friend surged forth and clipped him on one shoulder, making him sway just slightly. Bardock regained his balance, and crossed his arms, scowling.

"Stop it already!"

"Fight me **back**!" Tora growled, punching Bardock in the jaw. He turned his cheek, grinning as a thin stream of blood trickled there. "You've got determination, I'll give you that, but that doesn't change anything!" Bardock roared, and plowed him away from himself, knocking the other on his back.

"Gine is leaving me, she said so! I may as well just go, everyone here is better off without me!" He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. Tora got up on his elbows and shook his head, becoming worn out from battling his superior.

" _Come on,_ Bardock! You can't give up now! Your little one will be born soon, and you've got a mate back in town missing you! I just know it, Gine will forgive you!" He said, standing and shaking Bardock by the shoulders. He looked away, staring at the ground.

"What if... she doesn't want me, what if she can't wait for me to get over this slump?" He groaned, rubbing his face. Tora paused, his hands on his hips as he frowned. "Hmm, well, what made you and Gine decide you wanted to be mates?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

Bardock exhaled sharply, turning his back on him as his tail lashed side to side with irritation. "I dunno... She makes me laugh. She's fun... and always has such a positive attitude. She just made things seem, well... not so bad. Even when we were purging, at the end of the day, she was still smiling. I just love that about her, she's such a strong female, maybe not in the conventional sense, but... She just makes me feel so calm and relaxed, like it's not all battle, all the time." Bardock muttered, and Tora saw him rub his face from where it was hidden, and smiled.

"...I think I have an idea, how we can get you off the liquor, and back in your sweet little Gine's arms." He said, and winked, as Bardock looked back with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling victim to one of you and Fasha's schemes, you can't make me!" He growled, and barreled over Tora, chuckling maliciously as he pinned him down, watching as his friend struggled to wiggle around, then opened his eyes with realization.

"If I told you there was fighting involved, would that convince you?!" He yelped, just as Bardock was about to crush his head in with his fist. It struck the ground, making a large dust cloud, then Bardock raised one brow, considering his options.

_"Hmm, go on..."_

* * *

At last, they'd finished making all the preparations, but there was no one to be seen at the royal dining table, and morning was rolling on into afternoon by now, so Gine and Anjka put the meal in covered dishes to stay warm, while they went about cleaning the kitchen, noting that it was oddly quiet today without the familiar sounds of Castle Vegeta, there was more time to think.

"So, I hear that there will be a court hearing today, Gine. Have you any claims?" Anjka asked, eying her from her peripheral as she swept the floor.

" _Claims_...? You mean, a report?" Gine responded, blinking innocently as she wiped down the butcher's block.

"Yes, from what I've heard, there was an anonymous claim from a guard at the malt bar the other night... did something amiss happen with you and Bardock?" Ankja whispered, inching closer to Gine to talk in low, conspiring tones. Gine's eyes darted back and forth, feeling anxious with the heavy sense of gravity, of the immense castle walls towering all around her. "...Yes. He took Raditz to the bar, and we got in a bit of a spat, why? What's that got to do with anything?" She quivered, clutching the bloody meat rag to her chest.

"Well, as far as I know, someone disrespected the queen's honor. It's said a man was caught peering at her bosom while she was breastfeeding." Ankja whispered, only the hush of her broom bristles scraping the floor audible in the vast room.

 _"Oh.._.! N-Not my Bardock, he would never... Not on **purpose**!" Gine's voice squeaked, becoming reedy with her fear as she squeezed the rag accidentally, and pinkish blood dripped down her forearms. "I know, Gine... But, I think it be wise you make you and your family scarce, just in case." Ankja said, and Gine nodded, gulping.

"Is breakfast still available..?" A maid asked, popping her head through the door.

"Yes, it's ready." Gine said suddenly, startled.

"The Majesty the King and Prince Vegeta desire a meal, they are famished. Please, do be sure there is enough for all." She said, turning away, and Gine sighed, going to wash her hands in the sink.

"Ah, well. At least our work wasn't for naught, after all, saiyan men are always hungry!" Ankja said brightly, trying to lighten the mood as Gine hung her head, nodding solemnly.

If it were true, and Bardock really _did_ look at the queen, not only was that penalty of death, it meant... he had eyes for _another_ _woman!_ Gine shook her head, drying her hands quickly on her apron.

 _Bardock would **never**. He wouldn't look at her, with a mate's eyes, **would** he...?_ She felt ridiculous; here her mate was at risk, and all she could think about was whether or not he would look on _purpose_ , or if it was an accident. Did she _really_ not trust her mate that much?

 _Maybe that's why he didn't come home last night...!_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut, attempting to hold back the foolish tears threatening to come forth.

* * *

She dipped a brush in a small pan of black kohl eyeliner, swirling it around, Kalabrylea painted Vasenya's eyes, over where she had already made a sunset-like effect on her eyelids with red and blue pigment, darkening into purple. She gave her a cat eye, accenting their natural shape even further, as the queen kept her eyes closed, perfectly still. She added the black pigment to her eyelashes, darkening and lengthening them, before gently blowing to dry them.

"Alright, you may open your eyes now, your Highness." She said softly, and handed her the mirror, so that she could look at herself. Vasenya blinked, placing one hand on her blushed cheek, where Kalabrylea had put just the smallest amount of rouge. She admired herself a moment, smiling, then clasped Kalabrylea's hand.

"I've never felt so beautiful... _my word,_ where did you learn this skill?" She asked her in wonder, blinking to try and avoid letting her tears flow out.

"Back home, like I said, my Queen." Kalabrylea said innocently, batting her eyes. Vasenya blinked slowly, staring at her for a long moment as they held hands.

"Go and bathe, child. Then dress, and make yourself up formal for dining with us, then court. You will be our esteemed guest." She said warmly, swallowing a lump in her throat. Kalabrylea gasped, backing up a pace.

" _Me?_ Dine.. with _you?"_ She said in pure astonishment, and the queen nodded steadily, gripping her hands to reassure her.

"Be sure to wear the gown I have put out for you, dear. I mean no ill will, but please... _sister_ , do make your best _impression_ on King Vegeta. But remember, though he speaks sternly, he is _only a man_. Like we spoke of **before**...?" She said, squeezing her hands. Kalabrylea blushed, "You mean, like-"

Vasenya simply giggled, standing, then admiring herself in the tall mirror.

"Yes. I have faith in you, that you _will_ impress." She said coldly, suddenly changing tone, as she smoothed one hand down her form-fitting scarlet dress, made of crushed velvet, with extravagant gold embellishments, a skirt that revealed both long, shapely legs, with strappy black high heel sandals that gave the Saiyan queen an intimidating, yet beautiful appearance. "Yes, my lady. I promise." She said, and Kalabrylea left for her bath quickly, not desiring to waste time.

...

Gine's heart raced, as they waited at the serving station, her and Ankja holding various dishes and trays. The green light buzzed, and the dish was taken, and placed on the dining table, where Vegeta and his son had already begun their meal, eating savagely, disregarding any etiquette and simply devouring each dish set before them, the next was sent in, the green buzzer startling Gine so much almost dropped her dish. "Next!" a maid called, and Ankja set hers down in the scan, to ensure there was nothing unpleasant hidden in the food. The green light flashed, and they sighed in relief, Gine setting down the last tray. Now that their job was finished for the time being, they left, going out to get some fresh air and relax while the royals dined.

...

She felt strangely giddy, yet also overexposed, as Kalabrylea turned, admiring herself in a skin tight, silky blue dress, which had a very low back, so low in fact that it exposed the base of her tail. She was given a gold bangle, which was meant to go on the base of her tail, as she looked at it oddly. She slid it over her tail, feeling a tingling feeling all throughout her body as she did, and secured it to the base of her tail, where as she looked, it did look pretty, and that odd birthmark was clearly visible. Kalabrylea touched it, carefully, then pulled her hand back quickly. Something about this just felt odd, for her to be wearing such a revealing outfit, where as she turned, the dress had much of the same effect, holding her breasts pressed erotically together, with golden chains, then most of her stomach was exposed. Kalabrylea placed both hands on her made-up cheeks and sighed shakily, then turned, and made her way out into the dining hall.

...

"I hope you're _at least_ proud, woman. Your son has made great strides in power today." King Vegeta said gruffly, between bites of food, which as it was eaten messily, small particles dappled his beard, and he hadn't bothered to remove his tattered body suit, allowing parts of his deeply carven musculature to peek through, still shining with perspiration.

The queen looked away, instead giving a small smile to Vegeta, as he stared down at his plate, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Congratulations, Vegeta. I'm _very_ proud of you, you know...?" She said, hoping to get a response, but today was clearly a day where the mulish adolescent was choosing instead to cram himself up his father's backside, in avoiding her.

There was a soft shuffling, then a click, as Kalabrylea entered, the gold heels she wore were cold, and clacked on the marble as she approached the dining table, and clasped her arms before her, looking down at the floor as she waited to be seated. King Vegeta's eyes widened, then began to wander, before he growled, and quickly burned them onto his wife.

"What is this? Who is **_she!?_** ** _"_** He growled incredulously, as Vasenya stood, and took the other woman's face in her hands, and kissed her tenderly, pulling away before gauging the King's reaction.

"Such _vulgar_ actions do notdeem your scheming acceptable, woman."

He swallowed, his throat bobbing as his bristling brows furrowed furthermore. Kalabrylea clasped her hand nervously at her side, frightened of the king, yet also flustered by his clearly heated reaction to her.

"This is my friend, Kalabrylea, can she dine with us...?" Vasenya said sweetly, and he rumbled, making a low, threatening sound for a long moment, as the prince did the same, eyeing the intruder female suspiciously. Kalabrylea noticed the tension, and spoke up, timidly.

"I believe you should be familiar with me, your Majesty... I cook for you often, and just the other day, twas' me that fell and landed on my cake." She said, frowning, and he took pause, as recognition lit in his eyes, he nearly spit the food from his mouth as he stood, pounding both hands flat on the table.

"She's the fool that got a face full of cake, father! She doesn't deserve a seat here!" The prince reminded him, then the king chuckled, lowly.

"And _you_ , a lowly scullery maid, wish to dine at **my** table?!" He roared, but the girl did not back down, instead she turned just slightly, and presented her back to him, to which he looked baffled, then his mouth hung open slightly for a long moment, as his eyes traveled down and rested on the blue mark. Then, Vasenya turned the girl away from his sight, before he could commit the image to memory.

"I command you, sit." Vasenya said, and sat the girl at the King's side, before she took her seat at the Prince's side. The King slowly sat down, avoiding eye contact with the stranger, and instead, scooping mound of mound of food into his mouth, until his plate began to be empty.

Kalabrylea looked to Vasenya, then down at the overflowing platter of food on the table. She turned to the king, and placed one small, delicate hand on his, and whispered, "Allow me, your Highness." She said stroking the tattered white glove he wore. He moved his hand quickly, responding to her as he'd been accustomed, but this time was different as she stood, and leaned before him to spoon more onto his plate, smiling at him coyly as she saw his eyes drift down.

Vasenya smiled into her wineglass as she watched, crossing her legs beneath the table, and chuckling softly. The prince heard her, and turned, narrowing his eyes on her, wondering _why_ she would allow this odd woman to present herself before his father. He may have been young, but he'd seen plenty enough to know that something here was off, especially her reaction.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, clenching his jaw, and tore his eyes from Kalabrylea, squeezing them shut as if pained.

"That will be **enough** , girl." He said gruffly, and she sat down, a small smile on her painted lips as she looked down at her meal, and waited until he took his first bite to take hers, all cues of her submission, as Vasenya downed the rest of her wine, and abandoned her half-eaten food, instead, leaving the table without a word, and disappearing down the dark corridor that led to the nursery. The Prince hesitated a moment, then finished his food, and left, walking down to be alone in his chambers to think on this new development.

This left King Vegeta and Kalabrylea alone, and though the king was hard pressed not to admit it, for once he felt anxious, his heart raced rapidly in his chest, as the female passed another dish to him, he licked his lips, questioning her motives. She moved away his empty plate, and wordlessly presented him with the tray. _Was she, truly...?_

He shook his head, pushing it away.

"I cannot on good conscience do this." He said, avoiding her gaze. Kalabrylea leaned closer, snaking her tail under the table to brush against his teasingly.

"Do _what_ , my king?" She asked sweetly, pulling her thick, indigo-black curling spikes away from her shoulder, where they were held loosely, a gold tiara with a dark amethyst adorning her forehead. King Vegeta gulped, admiring her with discreet glances.

"You... wear a jeweled tiara, you have a blue birthmark... You, the female whose bore the strongest saiyan child ever known..." He swallowed, looking up at her. Kalabrylea nodded, encouraging him gently, twirling her tail around his, as his dark irises expanded on her, to better absorb the image before him.

"Yes, my King? What does this all mean?" She questioned, tilting her head. He looked back down at the table, and pounded his fist on it, in defiance.

"Such a child should not exist...! But, **_gods,_** do I ... I feel the same greed as my mate, Vasenya. Am I a wretch to want this? **Answer me** , girl." He demanded, and she placed one hand over his fist, stroking until he relaxed his hand, and she removed his glove, laying her cool palm across the back of his dark-skinned hand, calming him.

"No, you are not a bad man, you are... so much more _dedicated_ than someone say, Paragus... who left me with a child, but _unclaimed_. Left me _hurting, **wanting** , **hungry** , my belly, **empty**._ I have grown greedy as well, my King. Do you know what I want?" She purred, lacing her fingers with his, coiling her tail with his, until he was panting, his eyes burning into hers for her next word.

"What..? What is it you desire, beautiful stranger?" He whispered huskily, licking his lips.

" **You**." She said, and moved the strap of her dress, exposing one shoulder to him, and a glowing, pink anomaly there, smelling of sweet honeysuckle and cream; it beckoned to him, making him rumble low in his broad chest, as he slowly stood from the table, and gazed lustfully at her; violently pushing the many platters of food off the table, and surging towards her, as a scream of her delighted surprise rang out through the halls.

* * *

There was an enormous splash, as Bardock and Tora dived into the swimming hole, joining Fasha and Raditz, who yelled out excitedly as the entire pond was shook up from the force of their dives, and Raditz yelled, frightened for a moment, before laughing, as Bardock popped up, carrying him on his shoulders.

"Did ya' miss me, Runt?" He teased, tickling one of Raditz's swinging feet. Raditz held onto his father's mane, gulping nervously.

"Are you leaving...?" He murmured, and Bardock chuckled low, and shook his head, pulling Kakarot closer, and slapping the pod affectionately with one hand.

"Nah, I think I'll stay a bit longer. Do you think you could help your old man catch a fish?" He asked, looking up at Raditz. The boy frowned, playing with his father's hair.

"I dunno, I just learned how to swim today." He said, unsure.

"Your mom would really love it, and I promise. I'll stay home tonight." Bardock said, walking across the water, to where there was a sandy shore, where he crawled up and squatted by the edge, setting the two boys down before him to speak privately.

"You mean it... no bars?" Raditz inquired suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm gonna try. I think I figured out that being home, with much too much free time, It gives me too much time to think about things. A Saiyan needs to fight, Raditz. Just like you need stimulus, I need stimulus. I need my team, I need the release I feel when I'm out there, fighting." He said, and Raditz thought his heart was going to halve in two.

"But... but, what about us, Papa?" He whimpered, beginning to shiver from being out of the water.

"We're gonna figure out a way, ok? I promise." He said, and ruffled Raditz's locks, kissing him on the brow. Kakarot yowled, pounding on the glass for attention. "And so is this little guy, if we don't get him home to his Momma soon." Bardock chuckled, and Raditz felt confused, looking at the pod. "What do you mean?" Bardock poked the pod, seeing how Kakarot snapped his teeth, attempting to bite him.

"See how feisty he is? That means he's healthy. The fact that he wants to fight means he's ready to come out, his tail's fully grown, and his eyes are open too, see?" Raditz nodded, peering at the baby through the glass.

"But, we'll wait for your mother, ok? A birth is a special thing, and I want to be there this time." Bardock said softly, and stroked the glass. Kakarot placed his little hand there, and looked up at his father, and older brother curiously, before giggling, and making a loud bubbling sound in the water. "Eww! He _farted_ , Papa!" Raditz sneered, scattering back.

"Oh, that's _nothing!_ Just wait til he comes out, and starts eating solid food!" Bardock said, then watched as Kakarot's nose twitched, smelling something odd, then his father laughed, falling back into the water with a splash as Raditz tackled him, and the ball rolled into the water, bobbing on the surface as Kakarot tried to play too.

"What a kooky family." Fasha said, crossing her arms as she and Tora dressed, and Tumo shook out his fur coat, spraying them with water. Tora spat, brushing himself off, and Fasha hugged him, resting her head on his chest a long moment, sighing.

"One day, I hope we have one like theirs." She said, and looked up at him, as he leaned down to kiss her.


	8. Justice Is Served

The surface of the pink-tinged pond shimmered underneath the bright sunlight, dappled by watercress, and something they called _puptails_ , which grew off tall reeds that stuck up along the pond's edge. The name was coined by the appearance likened to a young Saiyan child bent over, taking a drink, with their fuzzy little tail sticking up in the air.

Raditz giggled, as he watched his father tease the fish with his long brown tail, flicking it around in the water, splashing around to imitate a struggling worm.

 _"Shh!_ Ok, now yours!" Bardock whispered, a playful gleam in his dark eyes. Raditz gulped, turning to look at his own backside, where his tail was frizzing up nervously.

"But Papa, what if they bite it off?" He whispered back, cupping one hand over his mouth suspiciously, as his eyes flicked back to the water.

"They won't! You'll pull it out before that can happen, the second you feel them latch on, you pull, _quick!"_ He grinned, and Raditz nodded, and dipped his tail in the cool water, and flicked it back and forth, like a flighty earthworm attempting to get back ashore. Kakarot watched from where his ball rested on the sand, a large leaf resting atop it to keep him cool, as the infant blinked sleepily.

 _Plunk!_ Raditz flinched, his back stiffening as he felt a little nip, then, **chomp**!

 _"Yow!"_ He yelped, jumping up in the air, and revealed the small fish flapping on the end of his tail wildly, as Bardock held his stomach and attempted to stifle his laughter.

Then, Bardock tensed up as well, as he looked back, and his tail straightened out, then _yank!_ He pulled himself forward, and whipped a large fish out of the water, which flapped around wildly, until his father punched it, and it slowed it's frantic motions, it's mouth opening and closing slowly until it stopped moving altogether.

"Wow, it's **huge**! And we get to eat this _whole_ fish?" Raditz said, poking at it's slimy white belly.

"Yup, but first, we have to gut it. Then, we'll build a fire and cook it, unless you want to eat it raw." Bardock said with a warm chuckle, placing one hand on Raditz's head and smoothing his hair back from his brow.

" _Blech!_ No way, it's gotta be cooked!" Raditz said, spitting out his tongue, then closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into the petting, which was so relaxing he could have purred, if he didn't know any better, than he would have.

Bardock moved his hand back with a smile, and turned to attend to the fish, as Raditz stood beside him, watching attentively. As they turned their backs, there was a rustling in the reeds, as Bardock's discarded armour was picked up, and gone in a matter of seconds, the thief gone before they could even sense them.

"Now, let's get this baby sliced open, I hope you aren't queasy, because this might be a bit bloody.." Bardock began, pausing to look back a second, then dismissing the odd feeling like he was being watched, as Raditz tugged on his arm.

"I'm not queasy, Papa! Come on, I'm hungry!" He said with enthusiasm, and Bardock grinned, squatting down to get to work on the fish.

"Alright, in order to gut the fish we need to..."

* * *

"Beautiful... Broly..." A silken voice whispered, as her long, slender fingers stroked the glass. Vasenya's kohl rimmed eyes were shiny with unshed tears, as she stroked the pod, and admired the child inside.

"Your Majesty... while we love to be graced by your presence, might I ask _why_ you have taken such a liking to _this_ specific child?" Planthorr said carefully from where he paused his nervous pacing; his anxious face warped by the concave glass, glancing back at the shapely shadow behind him.

Zenaya was ready to leap at the Queen's command; lurking in the shadows, the green luminescence of the birth pods illuminating her raven hair with a reddish sheen, and glancing off her dark eyes, which contrasted starkly with the whites of them, like the glowing, hungry gaze of a predator. Queen Vasenya chuckled softly, and tapped on the glass with a long nail, making the child open his sleepy eyes.

"Please, I implore you... we _cannot_ anger the child, with such a temper common to your breed, I worry he may crack the glass!" Malaka hissed from behind, his yellow eyes widening as Vasenya continued to tap, and flick the glass. The green-skinned reptilian took a few quick paces back, as Candor stepped forth, and the small alien nearly fell into his immense form, blocking him from stopping the Queen's taunting taps.

"He knows I do not intend to frighten him, don't you, Broly?" She purred, and the child looked on; his melancholic, almond eyes incredibly curious.

"It's odd, he doesn't fuss like a normal Saiyan child... Your Tarble did not either, I fear, perhaps this one is tame as well..." Planthorr said lowly, looking solemnly at Vasenya. The Queen curled her lip back just slightly at the elderly alien, then looked back at Broly, narrowing her eyes. Zenaya slinked forward at once; her long, scarlet clawed fingers on the bare part of her hips not covered by her black leotard, as the leather of her thigh high boots creaked just slightly. Planthorr looked over his shoulder, and gulped, slowly turning his head back towards the Queen as if a hot breath had curled the hairs on the back of his neck.

"No, Broly has a good temperament, see his tail, how it flicks, his brow creases. He does not _like_ being in this prison, I believe the child will be ready, _very_ shortly." Vasenya said, and the Frieza scientists came closer, looking for the subtle signs that signified he was indeed as ferocious as his fathers before him, the Elites following.

 _Tap. Tap_.

"I beg of you, please stop that immediately, your Highness. The glass is sensitive... Ah, compared to a _Saiyan's_ strength..." Malaka simpered to her weakly; lacing his nervously twiddling claws before his white cloak. Candor growled lowly at him, then looked from his peripheral to watch the infant as well.

_Tap. Tap. **Tap**. **Tap**._

Vasenya tapped the glass louder, twiddling her long, royal blue painted claws on the glass as if impatient; a wry grin contorting her beautiful face into something malicious, as she chuckled softly, satisfied to see that the child inside was indeed untamed, as he should be.

" _Rrrr... **rrgh**_ _..."_

The two scientists both jolted in place from fear, as the small infant began to growl, in a deep, menacing tone, his tail coiling, then snapping with tension in the water, as his eyes met with Vasenya's, exchanging a silent glare, that then slid hatefully onto the scientists.

"Do you want to see your mommy, Broly? Is Broly a _good_ boy?" She soothed, and the infant's head perked up.

"Yes... I _know_ your mommy, and she will have you back, _very_ soon." She cooed, and the scientists watched in wonder, as Broly stilled his angry tail's twitching, and looked on, with an eerily intelligent gaze.

"But, we cannot _trust_ that you'll be safe here, all _alone_ , can we? Candor?" Vasenya intoned calmly, and he nodded just once, licking his lips, then flexing his fist as Malaka took a sharp intake of breath, and shuddered from the heat radiating at his back.

"Whatever the issue, I assure you, the child is _safe_ in our hands!" Planthorr suddenly shouted, as Zenaya's bottomless depths settled on him, and her tail snapped, cracking on the air like a whip, which made the scientists suddenly scatter in fear, like two lab rats trapped in a cage. Zenaya and Candor awaited the Queen's next command; like vipers, they were ready to lunge.

" _Seize them_ , at **once**!" She growled, and the Elites nodded, quickly flying over the pods, where the two scientists hid.

"Lord Frieza will hear of this, I _swear!"_ Malaka squawked, as Zenaya picked him up by the collar, lifting him slowly into the air, as he grasped at his cloak and gulped for air. She placed him securely under her arm, then landed with a click of her high heeled boots, her scarlet cloak swishing as she returned to the Queen's side. Vasenya looked back at her with a sly grin, and the female Elite grinned back, smirking sideways as she watched Candor capture Planthorr.

"You have no say over our practices! We are not held here by law, not by the likes of some _monkey savages!_ Lord Frieza will not take this lightly!" Planthorr shouted, angrily standing his ground before Candor, who was slowly backing him into a corner, his features shadowy and malevolent, as a low rumbling growl emanated from him like a hungering beast. Planthorr looked around himself frantically, and attempted to climb over some equipment, but was quickly jerked back by his cloak, and ensnared by the Saiyan.

"Good work, Guards. To the courtyard with them, and quickly." A deep voice gravelled, as the King stepped down the stairs, with Kalabrylea at his side, Zorn at their backs. Vasenya turned to see him, and purred, beckoning him with one curling nail as she was slinking forth in her red, velvety garment, twirling her tail in one hand. She watched the guards fly off, then looked back at her husband, and blinked knowingly.

Kalabrylea bowed, "My Queen. I have done as you asked. Might I see him now?" She quivered, as King Vegeta's hand slid down her bare back, and squeezed the firm flesh of her backside through the silky blue dress she wore.

"You may, and Zorn? Fetch me the finest Ox Blood for us all to share. We are celebrating a most momentous occasion.."

"Aye, Your Royal Queen. Roight away!" He said obediently, and whirled around, flying off to the wine cellar.

"Hmm, where is that big oaf of yours, Nappa?" Vasenya questioned, trailing one finger down the King's white alabaster and crimson royal armour, then leaned forth and kissed him. Vegeta moved down to meet her, kissing her back passionately, a flash of a sharp canine bared, then they parted, and he scented the red mark on her throat; as was customary in greeting his mate, as she perused the new blue one on his, then barked a harsh laugh.

They pulled back from one another quickly, as Kalabrylea was busy cooing over Broly, and Vegeta sighed with annoyance, "I truly do not know. This is not like Nappa, _abandoning_ his post..?"

"Hmm, it's certainly _odd_ , but we could always call Paragus in as a temporary replacement. He's not busy, is he?" Vasenya intoned softly, kissing her husband's throat, and running his silky red cloak through her sharp fingernails as Kalabrylea turned back, startled; her ebony black eyes wide and glossy as they met the King's, pleading to him. Vegeta pulled Vasenya back, holding his wife by the shoulders as he attempted to regain command over the mischievous female.

"That would not be appropriate, My Queen. I believe he and his army are offworld at the moment. It is _improper_ conduct, even to merely suggest, after how he has disowned Kalabrylea!" He grated lowly, glaring down at Vasenya with warning as she giggled impishly, and twirled around to face Kalabrylea.

" _'Improper conduct!'_ Perhaps I shall let him plunder me, as you've plundered her, and so _eagerly_ at that!" She sneered, flicking her long braid out behind her back with a huff.

"Enlighten me, Kalabrylea. Does this not _satisfy_ you? Are you not _thoroughly_ sated, or shall we attempt this _infiltration_ again, perhaps I shall supervise? As my husband's-" She was cut off, and suddenly gasped as Vegeta pulled her to him by her hair, and bit savagely into the mark on her neck, reaffirming their bond forcefully; his tail wrapping around her waist possessively as Kalabrylea watched, her hand to her surprised face as he growled into her throat, then tossed her away, licking blood from his lips. Vasenya stumbled into Kalabrylea, who caught her, kindly.

" _Enough!_ Enough of your petty attitude, woman! I'll not hear _another_ _ **word**!_ You shall _respect_ Princess Kalabrylea, as _you_ were the one choosing her to be consort for me, and I have chosen _**you** as my **Queen**!" _He spat out venomously, then stormed away. Vasenya suddenly sobbed, and thrust Kalabrylea away from her in spite, and into Broly's pod. The younger, prettier female fell hard against it, rattling the pipes, then stiffened as she grasped at the slippery glass to support herself.

"' 'Princess'... Heh. If it were not for me finding that mark on your back, you would have never even _known_... Ignorant fool! " Vasenya stalked forward, her tail lashing, as she came close to Kalabrylea, and nearly touched her with her nose, as she dipped her head, and sniffed down her stomach, stroking the girl's pale belly with one nail.

"You see, this?" She whispered, and twisted her nail in her abdomen. Kalabrylea nodded quickly, gulping.

"You are young... fertile, my mate, he is virile... and this child, will be _mine_. Do you **understand** our arrangement?" She snarled, and Kalabrylea flinched, squeezing her sparkling eyes shut. "Yes'm.." She quivered, and Vasenya removed her nail from the gash in her stomach.

"Broly. Is **mine**. Vegeta. Is **mine**. Got it?" She growled, and Kalabrylea gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"But, my Queen... y-you said, we'd... be like den sisters!" She shivered, as the glass behind her back trembled.

" _'Sisters_ _'_... _teehee...!_ Isn't that just the most _ideal_ male fantasy, two den sisters to love him, and love one another, yet, neither one of them women the wiser." Vasenya seethed, then cackled low in her throat, smoothing her hands down her own sleek, hourglass body.

"Yes, _sisters_... One wench to warm the foot of the bed. The other, with a crown on her beautiful head." She said softly, with a biting gaze, then pulled Kalabrylea close by her chin, and kissed her, as the other's eyes widened, and she struggled. There was a low rumbling, then a sharp hissing sound, as Vasenya fought to claim dominance over her, clawing at her back, and forcing her tongue through her shiny red lips, as Kalabrylea whimpered. Tiny, white hairline fractures began to appear on Broly's pod, as the two females struggled. Vasenya purred, licking Kalabrylea's lips, and the other female panted; her chest heaving as she spread her arms out protectively over her son, then squeezed her eyes shut as Vasenya nibbled her neck, and inspected the odd blue fang marking there.

"Uh...Queen... Vasenya, and Miss Kalabrylea?" Zorn called, hesitating to come forward as he watched, gulping, then saw Kalabrylea open her eyes and stare at him, with frantic urgency. He dropped the wine bottle and surged forth, just as the two parted, and saved both females, flying up with both on his hips, as the glass shattered, and a torrent of water flooded out from the pod. They watched in awe as Broly levitated up from the broken pod, dripping wet, with a tumultuous green aura oozing out and spiking around him, as he tossed his head back, and began to cry, loudly.

"Broly... he's... born!" Vasenya gasped, and Kalabrylea watched, reaching out for him.

_"My baby!"_

Zorn lowered, and set down the females carefully. They ran off, and took flight towards the child, then both latched arms around him, sobbing.

 _"Broly! Sweet Broly!_ He's a healthy boy!" The Queen sobbed. The two women clasped hands around him, and trembled, Broly's aura subsided, his tears quelled by the two women he had grown to recognize as mothers.

"Thank you... so much..." Kalabrylea whispered. The two Saiyan women held eachother with the squirming babe in between their chests, whimpering for someone to nourish him. Kalabrylea lifted her head, and kissed him on his crown of black, spiky hair.

"He will never lack for love, with two mothers, he shall be a happy little prince." Vasenya said softly, and closed her eyes, stroking Kalabrylea's shoulders as she opened her gown. Broly latched on quickly, and grunted needily as he nursed.

Zorn looked away quickly, and scratched his head, chuckling nervously in confusion.

"Oi... uh, ladies? Emm, I hate to interrupt, _but_... we really can't be missing the show... heheh... " He blushed. Kalabrylea smiled at him whilst floating down; cradling the small baby to her chest. Vasenya followed, watching him with softened eyes, her weary brow creased with anxiety at last relaxing; as the two women coiled their tails together in an unspoken truce. Brought together at last by their common love, leaving petty rivalry in the past.

* * *

The courtyard of Castle Vegeta was jam packed with excited peasants all filing in to see the show, many already waiting for the royals to make their appearance. Ankja and Rendo locked the garden gate behind them, and began walking over to the large courtyard, hemmed in by guards.

"Big put out, wonder who the stiffs'l be today?" Rendo said, scratching his nose, as Ankja walked beside him, and smirked, leaning up, then whispering in his ear. He listened a moment, then chortled.

"Oh, that'll be quite the show! How's it you always know awl the talk 'round town?" He said, and Anjka winked, toting a large basket in her arms.

"Gardeners know _all_ the _dirt."_ She said with a sly smile. Rendo tilted his head for a moment; confused, then laughed so loudly she hurriedly covered his mouth.

"Shh! Don't be _so loud!_ I don't want _my_ head up there!"

"Ankja, you said, 'gardeners know AWL the DIRT', because you _work_ wiff _dirt!"_ He guffawed, and she rolled her eyes, walking a few feet away from him to make it look like she wasn't with the goofy guard.

They made their way through the crowd of tightly packed bodies, Ankja hefting up her basket of old tomatoes and rotten Xenoba fruit as she struggled to get closer to the stage. Then, she found a good place to stand, only because the woman in front of her was so short. Ankja set her basket down, then noticed that the girl before her was wearing old armour with a metal skirt, as well as a bulky scouter that hadn't been used in awhile, by the scuffed-up look of it.

"Hey! What did I tell you?!" Ankja snarled, making Gine turn around quickly, and wave sheepishly, giving her a cheesy smile.

"Hi Ankja!" She squeaked, then curtseyed, stretching out her armour skirt.

"What do you think of my disguise? Pretty good, right?" She asked eagerly, and Ankja snorted. "I _knew_ it was you, Gine! Most female fighters aren't _short_ like you!" She retorted back, and Gine huffed, puffing out her cheeks stubbornly as she stomped one foot.

"Well, I'm **not** leaving! I've had to defend this spot for too long! Besides, the hearing will be starting soon!" She said anxiously, and turned back around. Ankja sighed, and passed her a tomato. Gine looked at it, puzzled.

"To _throw!_ Hehe, it's a real hoot!" Anjka giggled devilishly, and Gine shook her head.

"You're _ridiculous!_ This is a sensitive issue, you know. People will die today." She said, her smile fading.

"...Did you find Bardock?" Anjka asked, solemnly.

"No." She said, and looked up at the stage, as the deafening fanfare of trumpets and drums began, announcing the entrance of the King. They all placed their fists over their hearts, as the lofty anthem of Planet Vegeta began. All bowed their heads in reverence as the Elite Guards came out onto the stage, all but Nappa surrounding the King, Queen, the Prince, and a woman they didn't recognize at first. The crowd erupted in applause, and mutual confusion about the beautiful new woman making an appearance.

"Is _that... **Kalabrylea**?!"_ Gine and Ankja gasped at once, as they saw the former scullery maid walking beside King Vegeta, holding a small infant bundled in a purple blanket. She was well dressed, and with good posture, making her look very regal, as they walked to center stage.

"Wow... well, _she_ certainly moved up in social standing... Wonder whose boots she's licking to get there." Anjka sneered, and Gine raised her brows and shrugged; she wouldn't say it out of the kindness of her heart, but she found it unbelievable that such a mousey, slow-witted girl was able to walk with royalty.

The uproarious clapping and applause for the royals began to quiet, as King Vegeta raised one hand to silence everyone, which they did, still whispering with excitement.

Zorn stepped forth, grinning, taking a few gratuitous bows here and there, before introducing the King and Queen, and their honored guests as Princess Kalabrylea, and Prince Broly, from a far away town called Vradashmi. Ankja was fuming with jealousy, whereas Gine felt glad for Kalabrylea; apparently she had been recognized, and officially confirmed as royalty, as Zorn described where she hailed from, and that she was of blue blood. This made the crowd roar even more fervently, until King Vegeta cleared his throat, and gestured to another Saiyan, who stepped forth. An elderly man walked to center stage, and took a bow.

"The Royal Judge, Efennel!" Zorn cried, and they clapped for him, the stuffy elder looking at Zorn reproachfully as he grinned sheepishly. The judge cleared his throat, and addressed the crowd.

"Today, we have the matter of Conspiracy at hand." Efennel said, solemnly.

The crowd all ooed and ahhed, as Prince Vegeta smirked slightly, raising one hand slightly to calm them like his father, as he sat proudly on his knee.

"Bring forth the Conspirators." The judge said, a large man, with a massive grey beard over his black cloak, who tapped a long walking stick with a gavel head, in time with his command.

An uproar erupted from the crowd of bloodthirsty Saiyans, as Candor and Zenaya pushed their captives forth, and the crowd quieted, watching with rapt attention as they were brought up for questioning.

Queen Vasenya was called to the stand, and stood up from her throne, coming to the front, as many cried out their love and adoration for their queen, tossing flowers onto the stage.

"Good day, to you, my loyal subjects." She said sweetly, then approached the captives on trial.

"Though, its not a good day for you two, I suppose." She said, and the crowd chuckled. Planthorr and Malaka stood shakily, glancing all around themselves in terror, as the Queen slowly approached them, slinking forth in that sensual fashion; that resembled the movement of a serpent more than anything, before pausing beside the judge, with Zorn's large presence hovering beside her protectively.

The judge cleared his throat, and opened a long scroll, Vasenya stood on one side, and the opposed, on the other.

"The offense we are to bring judgment on today, is the case of these two appointed Scientists, who were put in place to survey the Royal Nursery, and it's infants. Planthorr and Malaka's orders were to keep track of these children; and monitor their growth in the pods. They have been accused of Conspiring to Theft, and or _Kidnapping_ , by planning on liberating Broly, and handing him over to their master, Lord Frieza himself, in the assumption, that he would be honored by this gift of a strong Saiyan child, and one day, use that child as a weapon for his army." He announced, and the crowd all around the stage gasped and jeered for bloodshed, as Kalabrylea stroked Broly's cheek to calm him, all the shouting and commotion making him begin to whimper and fuss.

"Kill them! Chop off their heads!" Many in the crowd roared, a heat coming off of it as the Saiyans all growled and demanded severe punishment be enacted.

"Kill the traitor aliens! We must punish them!" A Saiyan yelled, and they all jeered in agreement. "Quiet!" The Judge tapped his wooden cane, and the crowd silenced somewhat, still chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Does anyone disagree with these charges?" He said, and a heavy silence came over the crowd, as they listened; but no savior could be found.

"I do," Planthorr said, and the Judge raised one brow for him to speak.

"We are not _under_ the Saiyan law. We belong to King Cold! You cannot charge us without his presence! Let alone, his permission! I **demand** a retrial!" Planthorr shouted, and Malaka agreed.

"You filthy, _stupid_ monkeys! You cannot deem us guilty _without_ representation!" Malaka screeched, and hissed at the judge. Zenaya slapped him soundly for speaking without being asked.

The crowd roared angrily at Planthorr and Malaka, and they flinched back, but still held their ground, even as the cold-blooded reptilian sweated beneath the oppressive heat, and Planthorr hunched his back from the gravity of Planet Vegeta. Effenel cleared his throat, and looked to the red horizon in the distance.

"Permission _has_ been granted. Though ye may have worked for The Cold Empire before, they have deemed thee both relieved of duty, effective immediately. You now answer to King Vegeta. This is Majority Rule under Annexation, when the Colds are not present; we do as Saiyan tradition demands. Any discrepancies in race, or standing, are deemed obsolete. You will be executed, as _we_ see fit."

Planthorr and Malaka looked to one another in horror, clasping hands desperately, their eyes wide with shock that no-one, no, not even a mere **note** could be sent from King Cold and Lord Frieza, or Planet Frieza to protect them, as if they were nothing more than indispensable drones. They had spent many, many long years, long until they met old age working for King Cold, as his _honored_ scientists; the best space could find. And now, it was as if they were being dishonorably disowned. Planthorr sobbed softly, and the other alien beside him hissed, for him to be quiet and keep their dignity.

"We are all in agreement. Court has decided that ye shall be swiftly punished for your crimes. Your superior has been notified, and declined to speak on thy part. With no-one to defend their innocence, and all the evidence gleaned from our reports; we have deemed thee, **Guilty**. Planthorr and Malaka, you are hereby sentenced to Execution by Decapitation." Judge Efennel announced. Planthorr and Malaka froze in terror, their eyes wide as they scrambled backwards to escape the stage, but could not fight back against Candor and Zenaya. The Elites simply dragged the protesting victims to the gallows, stripping them of their white lab cloaks, and the armour beneath; leaving their portly bellies exposed as they stumbled forth in their breeches, sobbing, pleading their innocence to no avail. They were at last pushed down, and locked into the blood-stained wooden gallows to detain them. Candor and Zenaya stepped back, their tails briefly intertwining, as they motioned to a large, massive Saiyan cloaked in black.

The crowd screamed obscenities and pelted the guilty with tomatoes and rotten fruit unmercifully; Ankja giggling as she scored a good hit, right in Malaka's eye. Then, the onslaught of offensive food stopped, as Executioner Onioan was motioned to walk forward; slightly nudged by Candor. The executioner looked around quickly at the crowd, a wide smile forming beneath the black hood he wore. He was a mountain of a man, larger than even Nappa himself; who had yet to show his face.

"Hello. My name, Onioan. I'll be your executioner today." The large Saiyan said goofily, and grinned, squatting down to shake their hands that were hanging loosely in the gallows. Planthorr and Malaka let their hands drop, resigning to their fate, they looked to another and sighed. The executioner loosened a hook on each of the gallows delicately, between two large fingers, then the guards took the restraints away, leaving the two to rest their necks on the chipped chopping blocks; the dark emerald wood dyed black from ichor stains.

Onioan reared back to his full height, of at least nine feet, and stood off to the side of the two sentenced to death, then reached back; pulling out a massive halberd from the sheath on his back, and thunking it on the floor. The prisoners gasped, and he laughed giddily in his deep voice, like a child.

"Onioan will make sure you are dead quickly. Don't be scared! One blow, and off the head goes, on the count of three. Ok?" He said, and the two nodded somberly, tears running down their faces, as they lowered them to stare at the blood-soaked wooden planks below them. Onioan prepared by lifting his halberd, then scoring their necks with the cool blade, very carefully to ensure a clean and even slice.

A hush fell over the crowd, as all watched with bated breath, seemingly as if they all held it at once. Prince Vegeta smiled, his tail curling and wagging with his excitement from where he sat on his father's knee. King Vegeta weaved his fingers through his son's hair, and stroked it, making the young Prince rumble with a small contented purr, as he watched the proceedings eagerly.

Then on the count of three, the executioner reared back the halberd, and roared. The broad metal blade glowed with golden sparks as he brought it down heavily, and it slammed like a guillotine, with a resonating shake all throughout the crowd. They twitched back in disgust. The halberd effectively decapitated the two heads at once, with a torrent of blood spurting from their severed necks. Their legs and bodies twitched violently with death tremors, and Zenaya placed her boots on them to calm the twitching, grinding her heels in their backs as she snickered cruelly.

Gine gulped as she looked up at the stage, her large eyes watering as they searched the crowd for Bardock frantically, and Ankja soothed her.

"I told you, it's best you get out of here, and run back home!" She whispered sharply, and Gine shook her head.

"No! I'll take the stand if I have to! They're wrong about him! I'll save Bardock!" She growled, and shoved Ankja's hands off her, her tail wagging angrily as a small burst of energy ruffled her hair, making a heat emanate from the small female.

"Fine. If you say so..." Ankja sighed, hoping that Gine could handle watching her husband be beheaded.

Candor motioned to Zenaya to the thin wooden caskets set aside, and she nodded, picking up Malaka by his tail and tossing him in, as he hefted Planthorr down into the cheaply made casket, and put the lids on. Their bodies would likely be interred down by the low slumgrounds of town, to be thrown into the sewage runoff. Zorn cackled aloud, picking the two heads up by the hair, and shaking them victoriously.

"Justice for Prince Broly has been served today!" He cheered, before tossing them into a basket, and wiping his hands off. Kalabrylea held one hand to her mouth, looking away as she cradled Broly tighter to her chest. King Vegeta rested one hand on her shoulder, and she dared to look back, staring only into his dark eyes.

"You'll become accustomed to it soon. We royalty must keep a strong visage for our people." He said, somewhat sternly, and took her chin, turning her face to look. Kalabrylea gulped, blinking tears from her eyes, as Vasenya placed her hands on her shoulders, and urged her to look as well.

"Stay strong for the child. For this was done in his honor, you must understand the importance." She said, and Kalabrylea nodded, and stood, looking down bravely at the unsettling scene below her. The royals released her, handing Broly to Vasenya. Prince Vegeta looked on at the woman with disdain, as she strolled forth, lowering one hand towards the baskets. The crowd fell silent.

"You would have stolen my son from me, you foul wretches! Burn in all seven hells!" She cried out, and furrowed her brow, alighting her hand a dark royal blue, and sending out twin ki blasts, which evaporated the severed heads immediately. Kalabrylea panted, pulling her hand back, and clasping them before her as she bowed.

"Princess Kalabrylea! Prince Broly!" The crowd all cheered, and she smiled, bowing her head once again politely. Zorn looked at her with surprise; not believing what he had just witnessed. Kalabrylea's strength was reflected in his rapidly beeping green scouter, his jaw slowly dropping as the number simply kept climbing, and climbing.

"Gosh. You're simply amazin'." He awed softly; not thinking before he gushed his admiration for her aloud, and Kalabrylea blushed, noticing Zorn's astonishment. Kalabrylea looked away bashfully and curled her tail around her waist to conceal it's embarrassing fluffing in response to his flattery.

Vasenya clutched the King's arm and laughed, and he in turn, as Prince Vegeta turned his face away and scowled; eyeing the child cradled between their arms enviously, as the strange woman turned away from the crowd, and joined them in coddling the child.

"We will now have a brief recess to discuss the upcoming charges! _Please refrain_ from throwing spoilt fruits an' veg, _until_ we clear the stage for the next sentence!" Zorn announced, then flinched as he dipped and dived to avoid tomatoes and ripe Xenoba fruit, squawking. The royals all chuckled with amusement at Zorn, Kalabrylea's cheeks flushing prettily as she bounced Broly on her knee, and he cooed happily.

"He's a funny man! Isn't he, Broly?" She said, and he giggled, sucking on his fist contentedly.

"Zorn's nothing but a buffon." Prince Vegeta snapped, baring his teeth at Broly.

 _"Oi!_ Bloody hell! I didn't mean hit **me**!" Zorn shouted, brushing pulp and slime off his black and red breastplate with an indignant huff.

"I'm an Elite guard, you know! I deserve _respect!"_ He snapped, his tail sticking out straight and frizzing up angrily.

"Blast you all!" He groaned, to which the crowd laughed, and threw more.

"Alright, enough." King Vegeta said, but the crowd didn't hear their king, and kept pelting poor Zorn.

"Cease that immediately!" Candor bellowed, and the teasing immediately stopped. Candor smirked, and held his ox blood cloak out around Zorn, and escorted him away.

"Good effort keeping the peace, Zorn. At least you don't start blasting at them like Nappa usually does, and start a huge brawl." He said, chuckling roughly.

"Yeah, well if Nappa doesn't show up soon with Bardock in tow, it'll be a disappointing show, to say the least! An' now I need a bath!" He growled back, Candor protecting them from projectiles, as they made their way to stand beside the King and Queen.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" A gruff voice growled, as two shadows in a dark alleyway fought for dominance, dust clouds rolling out around them as they stirred up the sand with their vigorous wrestling.

"Enough struggling! You know why I'm here!" Nappa growled back, forcing the other man into his black and green armour, with red sleeves. Blood ran from the man's face, which was puffed up and swollen, but his hair was unmistakable; with six spiky and unruly prongs that crowned his head. Nappa clutched his skull, and craned his neck back, taking a knife, and slicing it across his cheekbone.

"Everyone has to pay the price for their crimes sometime, and you should have known better. Now you'll know how it feels to be killed without mercy, to have your life rendered pointless!" He growled, and slashed another cut in his cheek, before pulling down the man's jaw, and grinning sadistically. Nappa knelt on his chest with one knee, making the other saiyan wheeze.

"Any last words?" Nappa sneered, poking at his swelling purple bottom lip with the knife.

"I enjoyed every last minute of it." He said thickly, with a cough, and Nappa growled, taking him by the throat; squeezing until the whites of the cruel Saiyan's eyes bulged. He hacked; his wet, red tongue protruding from his dark blue, blood-engorged face, as he gasped for breath. Nappa took the knife, pulling his tongue out fully, and cut it out with a crunch of tearing tendons, tossing the severed organ aside with a _-splat-_ in the dusty soul, where it quickly became lost to the whirling sands.

"There.." Nappa sneered, his voice grating with a low, gravelling purr, hauling the man up as he gurgled; attempting to protest, choking on his own blood.

"Now you know how it feels to no longer have a voice, like how when my brother Saavoy could no longer even cry out for father, and you slaughtered him unmercifully. It was cruel. He did not die a warrior's death as he should have." He said bitterly, and barked out a harsh cry.

"This is not for me! This, is for Saavoy, and Raditz!" Nappa shouted, then bound the speechless man's wrists together; gritting his teeth with anger as the other smaller saiyan still fought; though blood spilled through his clenched teeth, his tawny muscles surging against the binds, as he nearly overwhelmed Nappa with his strange spurts of strength.

Nappa took the other Saiyan's tail, and tugged it tight, binding his wrists with it, to make the other fall limp, paralyzed from the agonizing pain. He fell to his knees, tears falling and becoming powdery in the dirty white sand; staring at the ground beneath him with voiceless sobs rattling in his chest; thinking of his wife and children back home, knowing he would never see them again, nor ever again even in the afterlife.

Those laments were short lived, unfortunately, as Nappa gathered the detained prisoner up, and tossed him over his shoulder, taking flight back to Castle Vegeta, a grim expression on his face, as he still clutched the small piece of armour in his fist, and held it against his breast.

"I'm sorry." Nappa whispered, as the boy ran out of a small dwelling, crying out for his father, but before he could take chase after him, he was gone.


	9. Silver Tongues, Thick As Thieves

The blood was still drying on the floor boards when Nappa landed with a thud, and tossed the limp man he carried on his back to the floor, to the surprise of the entire courtyard. He looked up, and regarded the scene before him with a bitter expression. The recess was put to a halt, as the royals diverted their attention from themselves, and onto the scene before them. King Vegeta stood, and approached Nappa angrily, his red cloak carrying on the balmy summer air, before there was a sound crack that carried all throughout the courtyard. Nappa took a strike from his King, and simply turned his face to the side, his eyes closed as his cheek began to swell and redden.

"Do you understand why I have punished you, Nappa?" He growled, showing the crowd and his successor what happened to even Elite Guards that did not follow orders.

He nodded once, quickly.

"I understand, and I will take this wound as my punishment without regrets. I've brought here to you, Bardock." Nappa proclaimed proudly, and stomped one boot on the man who was tied up, immobilized by his own tail, bleeding and bruised from so many areas, his features were practically indistinguishable.

"You beat him to a bloody pulp, Nappa. Was this entirely necessary?" King Vegeta snapped under his breath, and Nappa hesitated, then nodded.

"He put up quite the fight." He gravelled, and the King stepped back to inspect the appearance of the Elite. Nappa was dirty and scuffed up, but his wounds didn't add up to nearly half as much as the Saiyan lying unresponsive on the floor.

"It was overkill." Vegeta snarled, and turned away quickly, not wanting to bear looking at the pathetic sight beneath him, a Saiyan should not fight one another without due cause, to defeat such a strong warrior, and display him pitifully on the stage was disrespectful, no matter what the station. The King motioned to Zorn, and spoke softly to him, and he nodded dutifully, and ran to pick up the man, and hefted him up into a chair. Kalabrylea stood, hesitant, then came up beside Zorn, and reached to tilt back the man's face, her velvety black irises expanding to take in his terrible appearance.

"What is it, my lady? You need not to dirty your hands, I'll take care of him." Zorn said, and Kalabrylea lowered her face, nodding. "His face is too bruised to tell, but I believe this is the man... He defended me against Paragus, if you recall.." She said very softly, and used her long, translucent blue bell sleeve to clean the blood from his cheek. Zorn took a sharp intake of breath, and hesitated to touch her; knowing it may not be his place, but the Princess could not allow herself to display this type of shameful behavior. He rested one hand carefully on her shoulder, and motioned her silently away. Vasenya stood up quickly, and stormed past Kalabrylea with a soft scoff; after all, this was only some third class warrior, and they needed to make their best appearance on the public, not sympathize with their captives.

"What is this?" She snapped, and Zorn backed away slightly, but Nappa remained standing guard over his captor, almost possessively.

"What's the charge?" She snarled, and Judge Efennel quickly rooted through his robes for the scroll.

"Ah, here it is. Zühn, Bardock; third class soldier, accused of ogling the Queen's unmentionables. Minimum sentence, he shall have his eyes removed. Maximum, penalty of death, ladies choice." He announced, with a clearing of his throat. The Queen lowered her eyes onto the captor and purred, approaching him.

"We need this prisoner awake." She growled, and the Elite stiffened, his lip curled with distaste.

"Why not just-" He began, then froze, as the Queen's eyes suddenly glowed red.

"Yes, Queen." He grunted. Zorn approached, and splashed a bucket of cold water onto the bloodied Saiyan. One, to wash away the blood so that they could at least discern his identity, and two, to wake him. The spiky haired man stirred, grunting, and lifted his head that seemed to be feeling very heavy, but as his eyes opened, they were narrowed hatefully on all of those around him. Tongue-less, he could not speak, let alone lick his busted lips and broken teeth.

"Zühn, Bardock. You have been summoned here today to face the charges you have been accused of. Can you confirm or deny your presence in the malt bar on the evening on question, Xøstover, 67?"

The Saiyan furrowed his brow, and began looking around himself in confusion. He met the eyes of a woman in the crowd, who was pushing past people desperately to get up to the stage.

"Stop! STOP!" Gine shouted, and was held back by some of the castle guards at the edge of the stage. They muffled her screaming for the time being, so the court once again started up, as if nothing had even happened.

"What is wrong with this captive that he cannot speak on his own part?" Judge Efennel asked Nappa with a suspicious tone, and Nappa stuttered to answer.

"W-Well, he was very uncooperative, and in our struggle he bit his tongue." The Judge looked very doubtful, as he nodded to an Elite to inspect the Saiyan's mouth. Candor came forth quickly, and grabbed the man's face, opening his mouth forcefully. The Judge leaned in to get a better look, then shook his head disdainfully.

"Tsk, tsk. This man's tongue has been removed! How shall court proceed if we cannot have an answer from his own mouth?"

"I'll answer for him!" A female voice shouted out, then there was a blast of air from the crowd, as she knocked the guards off of her with a small wave of her own ki. Gine flew up onto the stage, wriggling through the wall of guards, her small stature imposing with her aura flashing around her.

"And who are you?" The Judge said dubiously, and Gine huffed.

"I'm Bardock's mate, and this man is _not Bardock!"_ She shouted, pointing at the impostor. "I know his scent, and this is not him! Bardock is innocent!" She shouted, to the entire court, and the crowd's surprise. Nappa growled and glared at Gine, frustrated that she'd ruined his plan with her rude interruption.

The crowd began to roar, _Retrial!,_ demanding that the true Bardock be found, and Gine frowned, looking to Nappa. He snarled at her, and she stiffened, realizing now that perhaps the Elite was doing her a favor, and she had just gone and ruined it.

"She's right! That's not Bardock, that's _my_ mate, Tulces!" A woman cried out, coming forth, dragging a small child with her.

"Please, _free_ him! He has nothing to do with this 'Bardock!'" She wailed, and Nappa stepped between her and Tulces, his back shielding the woman's eyes, as the castle guards restrained her, and court began to proceed once again, with Gine now on the stage, watching with wide, frightened eyes.

"Is this correct, are you the one named, Tulces?" Efennel questioned, and the man in the chair nodded grimly, staring down at the floor. King Vegeta stood, and stormed to Nappa angrily.

"What is the meaning of this _insubordination? You would **defy** your King, and **lie** to my face?!" _He snapped, and Nappa took the screaming in his face without flinching. The King's angered onyx eyes met Nappa's dark russet eyes, and the Elite stared back. "If you would allow me to explain, you would see that I have good reasoning for what I have done..." Nappa said lowly, and Vegeta backed away a few paces until settling back onto his throne, panting, then waved dismissively, his brows furrowed as Kalabrylea stroked his arm to try and calm him.

"Allow Nappa to speak his part on why he believes the man in question is guilty. Then we will proceed with the trial of Bardock. Zorn," Vegeta snapped, and Zorn rushed up to his side.

"Zorn, go find the _real_ Bardock." He whispered, and Zorn nodded.

"Right away, Your Majesty. You can count on me!" He said, and flew up, away from the stage.

Efennel cleared his throat loudly, harrumphing with his displeasure.

"This is a most _unusual_ development, but you may proceed. What are the charges?" He clipped towards Nappa, who lifted his head to look out around the crowd, his baleful eyes seeming sorrowful as they spotted the woman and child in the crowd, who were held back by guards, the woman still sobbing while the boy looked up at him, and met his gaze angrily.

"The charges? Murder." Nappa spat, looking away from the child. The brat was young, so small that the memory wouldn't stay clear in his mind. The woman, she was pretty enough to find a new mate. Breaking families apart had a price, after all. Murder doesn't go unpunished. The court fell silent, listening for the next words from Nappa's lips.

"It was the year, 682. I was employed by the Saiyan-Cold initiative, now known as the Frieza Force. I'd moved up in the ranks quickly as a boy, following my brother Saavoy's footsteps. I wanted to go everywhere he went, do everything the way he did. It seemed to work for him. We'd been allowed to work as a team, along with my father, Reddka, and Tulces. We were an efficient force; too efficient..." Nappa sighed, taking a heavy breath, before continuing to the point he hated to have to tell.

"We were assigned to Planet Jichor, nothing major. Clean up, and collect. But, we were stopped before it could all be done. Tulces came across a village there that seemed weak enough, the people of Jichor were a gelatinous group, nothing more than blobs with eyes, and feelers to crawl across the ground. We split up, leaving him to take care of it, as we got the others. But, for whatever reason, it was taking him _longer_ than it should've...

So, after we had all finished, we returned to the village, and found Tulces in a tight spot. The gelatinous creatures had all become one, and their jelly essence had hardened into something like glass, with needle point spikes. It took all of us to take it down, but Saavoy had the glory of the kill, he thrust his hand into the core, and pulled it's heart out, instantly slaying the monster.

We all congratulated him for a job well done, _besides_ Tulces. He had an _odd_ look about him, an odd.. _hunger_. _The Devil's Fruit._ That's what he called it, the heart. Saavoy wanted to keep it as a memento. He never really planned to _eat_ it, or anything like that... But, that's where the trouble began."

There was a long silence as Nappa told the story, that seemed to stretch across the courtyard, and to the edge of the dark forest beyond. "...You may continue." Efennel said gently, nodding towards Nappa. The general gulped, feeling his throat was parched. The king directed a servant girl to fetch him a drink, and the girl handed it to Nappa. He thanked her and took the goblet, drinking greedily, the water sloshing down his thickly chorded neck, rivulets trickling down his black and gold armour. A low husky rumbling could be heard, that sent a chill down the spines of many, as the man strapped by his tail to the chair laughed thickly through the blood in his mouth, his shoulders shaking with each rattling cough of a laugh.

 _"Be **silent**!"_ King Vegeta hissed, standing up quickly as if he were ready to attack Tulces, rage sharpening his dark pupils as he glared at Tulces. The dusky skinned saiyan quelled his laughter, and instead, simply smiled, and licked his lips. Nappa took the small jagged piece of Saavoy's armour out of his breastplate, clutching it for comfort as he began the next part of his recollection.

"...We were running out of rations. It wasn't always wise to just eat anything you came across on every planet. Saavoy had never had the taste for blood. My brother always said he didn't enjoy eating anything with a face, he had this streak in him that was unlike most Saiyans... this... _empathy_. For everything. So you could see why that would be ... _deterring_ for a purger."

Soft laughter sprinkled through the crowd, and Nappa smiled weakly, waving one hand as if to brush away their amusement.

"Nah, Saavoy didn't let that stop him, if he had to kill, he did it incredibly quick. He taught me all the ways in which you could kill something so fast that it didn't even 'feel it'. It was dead before it could even blink. I always thought that was _interesting_... but I didn't share that same feeling. I tried, but there was just something... _challenging_ in the way things struggle." He spat, scowling at Tulces.

"It was Tulces' idea to eat the fruit. He knew more about it than any of us, so eventually Saavoy agreed, and we all ate a small piece. Just one small bite. It made us all incredibly strong, our strength was multiplied, just like an Oozaru, except we could stay in our own form.

As we kept on eating the fruit though, it seemed either just _one_ of us would get the effect, or _none_ of us. After a few days, it was completely gone, nothing was left but a seed. Saavoy wanted to keep the seed, he felt maybe it wasn't right for us to have eaten the fruit. He thought, maybe, eating the fruit would make us all too greedy for power, and that something rich such as that was the earth's gift to the gods. Only meant for the Eternal Dragon... Somethin' silly like that." Nappa chuckled bitterly, shaking his head.

"One day, Saavoy and Tulces got into a scuffle, and Tulces tried to steal the seed. Saavoy would have simply handed it to him, he didn't have to fight **dirty** to get it..." He growled, pointedly at Tulces. Tulces shrugged, making Nappa's tail whip behind his back angrily, before resuming his tale.

"...It had been a few months after, and we'd been moving steadily from planet to planet, basically whichever Tulces had planned that week, I didn't know what he wanted then, but I know now...

We'd landed on Planet Fraktal. Fraktal was different than anything I'd ever seen, it was beautiful, even after the core of the planet had collapsed long ago, the planet had managed to reinvent itself, regrowing itself into a multi-level, flat terrain with the fragments of its outer shell, step by step we climbed down vines until we reached the oasis at the center... Then, that's where Tulces convinced... _tricked_ Saavoy into planting it- he didn't know it would end so badly.

We were all surprised when the tree grew so massive, you could stand inside the colossal caverns at the center, where hundreds of ripe, red pebble-skinned fruit hung. In order to bear fruit, it drained the energy from the planet, decimating the entire ecosystem. The grass grew brown, the animals perished. Great roots ripped through the soil, puncturing through rocks, buildings...

We were attacked as a result. The Fraktals came for revenge, and they outnumbered us greatly by the thousands. They were only puny humans, though. They had their guns, bombs.. cannons, that they thought would harm us, and they _should've_. Tulces and Saavoy led the slaughter, fueled by the devil's fruit... It was all over, once the effect had worn off for Saavoy, he'd fallen into a comatose state; just staring... in shock at what he had done, as he gazed haplessly out at the battlefield. He never wanted to be a killer... He wasn't like _you_." Nappa growled, glaring at Tulces. The man barely lifted his head.

"Once Saavoy had awoken, he begged Tulces to destroy the tree, and any other fruit borne by the Tree of Might, but Tulces wouldn't let him. Saavoy attempted to fight him, but he was far too weakened. His power was completely sapped, whilst Tulces was practically untouched. He was able to overpower him, in the end.

Tulces...slit Saavoy's throat from ear to ear, then robbed his body like a dirty vagrant while I watched, helpless in the dirt...my body broken, eyes nearly swollen shut. I suppose I should thank him for sparing me that sight, but the _sound_... By the **gods**." He shuddered, lowering his face into his scuffed hands.

Nappa sobbed, his large shoulders quaking, as the warriors all around held their breath, fists clenched tightly. Kalabrylea held Broly to her chest, as he softly whimpered, she whispered into his ear. Vasenya and Vegeta sat beside each other, both stone-faced, holding the prince as he watched with a horrified expression, his prior enthusiasm gone as he listened to the tale that could bring an Elite, General Nappa to tears.

"I was too weak to fight back.. after he'd killed father... He beat me bloody to the ground... At the very least, I was able to bury them, before c-crawling back into my ship like a _fucking **coward**_. Only Saavoy could have stood up to him, but he didn't have that chance... His death was not a warrior's death. He cannot go onto the _Great Warrior's Rest!"_ Nappa growled out, looking up from his perspiration drenched hair. The court murmured, as well as the crowd. It did not take long for them to agree on the charges.

Judge Efennel strolled across the stage, his billowing black robes dragging across the bloody floorboards, tattered. As he walked, a long grey tail was swishing slowly back and forth. He came before Tulces, and leaned heavily on his gavel-staff, tilting his head sideways to observe him.

"So... You like to think you are fit to eat the Fruit of the Gods, are ye? Or is it, you have seen the err in your ways, and wish to recant your sins? If so, I shall grant thee to die in Exile." The judge began, slowly, as Nappa stormed forth, rabid.

"He does not _deserve_ to live! This man's crime is _**inexcusable**! Judge!"_ Nappa begged, but Efennel stopped him, holding out one palm. He tapped his gavel, beckoning over the large executioner. Onioan came forth, and blocked Nappa from the others.

"I understand your pain, General Nappa. But on this planet, we respect our own blood whether or not it is tainted. I am giving Tulces one last chance to speak, for those that would hear him. What say you, speak immediately or be hung." Efennel spat, and everyone looked on in question at the prisoner, curious as to how a man with no tongue could speak. Efennel slowly reached his palm out to Tulces, and Onioan loosed one hand from his binds, allowing the two to grasp one another's wrists. Tulces clutched on hard to the elder Saiyan, and Efennel gasped at what he had to say.

Tulces laughed, a cruel vision in all their eyes. He grinned, standing proudly over the masses upon masses of bodies, blood mixing with red fruit flesh, swarmed over with roots; the mighty tree behind him, reaching out to the stars. The dead, umber haze planets, slowly circling around his apex of death.

"To all who shall be blessed to hear my words, hear this. I do not deny any of that I have done. I have dined on the succulent fruit of the Gods, and I will _continue_ to eat from the devil trees that grow amongst hell. All men of the Cruscquér bloodline, are born with the innate desire to taste the fruit. Some may say the scent is rancid, the taste, a foul intermingling of savory and sweet on the taste buds, but I only taste _heaven_. Give me a death sentence, I beg of you. Do not send me to exile, so that I may linger on in sorrow. I wish to die by Nappa's hand. Let him give me the death I deserve. I cannot go on living with the inability to speak, to taste. I am Guilty. Do with me what you will. But know this, one day, my seed will grow into a man and follow in my footsteps. Turles will come back for revenge. He will be waiting for the second generation. I have seen it in the leaves, of the seeds I've sown. Saavoy's blood shall steep through the strongest..."

Efennel pulled away, gasping, as he nearly fell down to the ground. Zenaya came up behind him quickly and supported him, as he regained his composure. The crowd, and royals murmured, blinking dazedly from the vision they had all seen. Efennel managed to speak, then, and stood, tapping his gavel once on the floor.

"Tulces, you are hereby sentenced on this day... _Guilty_. You are responsible for committing the crime of murder on your own saiyan brethren. For that, the penalty is death. Nappa. I will allow it." He said curtly, seeing how the elite was shaking from his animosity, the shard of armour in his fist drawing blood from his palm as his hand clenched and unclenched, at the ready. The executioner turned, pointing at his own chest in confusion.

"Me? Why Onioan can't do?" He pouted.

Candor stepped forth and held him back, whispering; "This is Nappa's kill."

Nappa took a deep inhale of breath, his nostrils flared, and eyes blazing from the accursed words he had heard. A woman wailed. A child cried. Then, Nappa took the shard, and dragged it slowly across Tulces' throat, making a deep gash in his skin, as he coughed, gurgling. Blood gushed in streams down the slit. Then, Nappa pulled the shard of armour clean out, and stepped back, watching as Tulces' dark head of spiky locks drooped, and he was still. Nappa looked at the bloodied shard of armour, and felt the heat washing down his face once again, his throat bobbing, restraining cries, as the other elites surrounded him, looping tails together, King Vegeta at the center, placing one hand over Nappa's.

"Let him go. It's over now." He said softly, and Nappa shuddered with sobs, unable to quell them. Tulces death was not justice for Saavoy. Not in Nappa's eyes, nothing could heal that gaping wound. The large executioner watched, puzzled, then stepped forth, tears pooling in his glassy black eyes.

"Please don't cry, General. I don't like to see big man cry." The simple saiyan pouted, puffing his lip out, and pulled Nappa in for a large bear hug, crushing him to his chest as Nappa attempted to push off, grumbling. But the executioner would not let him go, instead, he patted him on the head, ruffling his hair, and made a deep rumbling purr.

"It O.K. Onioan here to make better. All dead now, mean man can't eat fruits." He said, and Nappa snorted into his burly chest, the others laughing at his kind demeanor that normally would be unflattering for a Saiyan, a male at that, but Onioan was given a free pass on the intellectual realms; his brain not developed fully enough to comprehend the difference. He was incredibly strong though, an Elite, and that granted him equal standing in their society.

"We shall retire for recess." King Vegeta announced, and a curtain was closed.

* * *

Raditz belched loudly, then narrowed his shoulders, glancing back anxiously.

_Crap! What'll I do now? I've eaten the entire fish that we caught for mother!_

" _Raditz_... " Bardock said warily as he came back up over the ridge, looking annoyed. He was still barely dressed, wearing only his black briefs.

"Yes, Papa!" Raditz stood up quickly, saluting him with one fist pounding over his heart. Bardock chuckled, and repeated the gesture over his thickly muscled pectoral, with a large scar across it. Then, he returned to looking cantankerous, his hands on his hips.

"I've looked all over the place, and I just can't find it! It's like my armour just... up and walked away!" He growled, he'd been looking for the good part of half an hour, leaving Raditz to watch over the fish, which was now... skeletal. The boy noticed where his father's eyes had landed, and twitched with fear of the punishment that would come for this. Bardock raised one hand as if to cuff him, his expression grim, then lowered his hand and rested it on Raditz's head.

"Well... you've got my appetite, that's for sure. Don't worry, where there's one fish, there's another."

Raditz nodded, hesitantly, wondering if now it was his turn to catch the fish. Then, they heard a sorrowful sound, and turned to see Kakarot pounding on the pod with his little fists. Bardock chuckled, walking over, and squatting down to get a peek at him.

"What's he squalling about?" Bardock sneered, knocking back on the glass to try and get the infant's attention.

"Oh! _I know!"_ Raditz exclaimed, patting his armour up and down, until he found what he was looking for. He handed Bardock the white sachet of nutrient powder, and grinned.

"He's hungry! He's gotta eat one of these! You just tear-" Raditz began, but Bardock had already opened the hatch, and dropped the sachet in, without even tearing it.

"Papa! -You! You're _supposed_ to open it!" Raditz groaned, exasperated. Bardock's brows rose, and he glanced back at Kakarot. The hungry little boy looked up hopefully at the sachet, then down, as it sank to the bottom. As it sank, his expression fell, and his bottom lip began to quiver again.

"Just great." Bardock grumbled, glaring down at his youngest son, waiting for the boy to do something other than cry. Kakarot kicked his feet in a tantrum, making the water slosh around, and the packet go flying up. The food sachet caught his attention, spinning around in the water, then, his eyes seemed to get large like a cat just about to pounce on its prey, and he snatched it up in his teeth, and shook it, tearing the paper to shreds, and freeing the powder. Bardock chuckled, patting the glass as Kakarot fed himself like a fish bobbing for flakes of food.

"Blech, he would eat out of the same water he tinkles in?" Raditz spat, disgusted. Bardock looked at him with a grimace, shaking his head.

 _" 'Tinkles'?_ Who taught you that foolish word?" Bardock growled. Raditz looked back, startled, then tapped his two index fingers together anxiously.

"Mother did..."

Bardock sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Men don't _tinkle_ , Raditz, they **piss**. Don't let me **ever** hear you refer to it as 'tinkling' again, got it?"

"Ok, Papa. I got it. I'll say... p-piss." He said in a tiny voice, and a barrel of laughter was heard from beyond the ridge, as someone else was coming over it. Bardock looked behind him with surprise, seeing Shugesh and Borgos standing there.

"He taught Runt his first curse word! Bahaha!" Borgos chuckled, the ugly brute holding his hands on his hips. Shugesh grinned, squatting slightly to wink at Raditz and inspect Kakarot as they leered closer. "I can teach you boys lots of swear words, spend a day in my sausage shack!" He said, licking his lips, and Bardock stood, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Now, what did I tell you about calling it a sausage shack, Shugesh? That just doesn't _sound_ right. You work at a butcher's shop. Well, you did! We're going back to work soon." Bardock grinned, as Raditz clutched his leg, looking at the men, then back up at him, nervously.

"Listen, Bardock. We actually have a problem, and we need your help right away." Borgos informed him, coming forth urgently. Bardock snapped to attention.

"What?" He looked eager to hear of this trouble, instead of worried.

"Well, we need to get your runts off planet _right away!_ A mad group of Lupines has attacked Castle Vegeta!" Shugesh said, shaking Bardock's shoulders urgently.

 _" **What**? Lupines?!" _He gasped, holding Raditz protectively.

"Yes, they _eat_ Saiyan children, and women! So, we must protect them! Man flesh is no good, they won't eat us, but they would gobble up Raditz and little Gine in a **second**!" Shugesh urged, and Raditz whimpered.

"Papa! I'm scared! I don't want Momma to be eaten!" He cried, and Bardock soothed him, picking up him and Kakarot, holding them tightly.

"It's ok, Raditz! I won't let that happen!" He hushed, and Borgos and Shugesh held out their hands.

"Give us the whelps! We're taking them to pods pre-coordinated to go to a neutral planet! You, suit up!" Borgos said, and tossed Bardock a suit of armour. He caught it, confused.

"But, this is my **old** armour!" He said in confusion, looking at the battle scarred battle armour, and wondering how they got their hands on it.

"No time! Get dressed! We'll take the boys, and you head to the castle to save Gine! We'll catch up later!"

"Right!" Bardock responded, and let go of Raditz, who squirmed around as he was handed to Borgos, and Kakarot to Shugesh. "Papa! Don't leave me!" He wailed, large tears falling down his reddened cheeks.

"It's alright, Raditz! You're tough! Promise me, if a Lupine comes for you, you'll defend yourself! Remember what I showed you!" He said, and Raditz nodded sadly. "I promise," He said, and sniffled. With that, Bardock ruffled his hair one last time, and patted Kakarot's pod affectionately.

"Take care of my boys, men." He said solemnly, and they walked away. Bardock sighed shakily, and held up the brown and black armour, before quickly putting it on.

"Oi! Oi, you! You're the real deal, awlright! Bardock, it's me, mate!" An odd voice whispered, as Bardock pulled a strap tight, then turned, casting an angular shadow with his tall shoulder pads, and long leg guards like Raditz's.

"Who's there? I don't have time!" Bardock grumbled, now fully dressed, he came out of the weeds, and saw an oddly familiar sight. Zorn stood there, looking a bit ragged, huffing for his breath, his cape and armour reddish with some type of pulpy substance.

"Zorn? What the hell happened to you?" Bardock sneered, pinching his nose at the scent of ripe fruit and tomatoes.

"I've been scouring the whole kingdom for you! You're wanted to stand trial at court! You've been accused at peeping at the Queen's juggly wugglies!" He puffed, his hands on his knees.

"What! _Peeping?!"_ Bardock growled, and pulled Zorn up by his blue cape.

"Aye, a guard at the malt bar overheard you bragging!" He said, flinching back at the man slightly.

"I wouldn't look at that _**vile witch's** tits!_ She had them on _display!_ I only saw them accidentally, and I wished I had soap to wash my eyes out!" Bardock snapped, furiously, appalled that he would be accused of purposely looking. He _did_ see them, but by no means did he have to go out of his way to get to.

"Well, you'd better tell them that! They're about to have the head of a man who looks just like you!" Zorn snarled, pulling himself out of Bardock's grasp.

"I don't give a shit! There's Lupines attacking the castle!" He growled back, and pushed Zorn hard, and he fell into the pond, armour and all.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"You stink, take a bath! I don't need an escort, I'm on my way there anyway." Bardock snapped back, and took flight, leaving Zorn there, on his ass in the water. Zorn looked around himself, befuddled, scratching his head.

"S'pose it couldn't hurt to get a bit spiffy, for that wee filly back at the palace!" He chuckled secretly to himself, grinning at the image of Kalabrylea in his mind as he took a handful of water, and scrubbed his armpit, sighing dreamily.

* * *

Gine and Ankja watched nervously as the castle guards tied up the woman claiming to be Tulces mate, and attempted to detain the wild little boy biting and clawing his way out of their hands. A guard drop-kicked Turles in the head, and he fell back, then was picked up by his tail, and slung over the man's back carelessly. They took them away, to where Gine couldn't quite say, perhaps to the prison planet where some saiyans were exiled. She wasn't sure the boy would ever see the red rock of Vegeta again, as she watched with a remorseful gaze. He was a few years younger than Raditz, and burly for his age, his hair much like Bardock's.

"Wait, Rendo!" Ankja called, catching her big guard friend's attention as he walked at the rear. Rendo turned and grinned at her, walking over quickly.

"Hi, Ankja.." He chuckled, and she smiled sweetly back, tracing a finger down his chestplate.

"Say, what do you think they'll do with the boy?" She asked, making Rendo blush as she traced circles on his broad chest.

"W-Well, from what I heard, the woman is being sent to the nunnery. She's not allowed to have any more babies. The whelp is going off to be desensitized, then they're hauling 'im off to the nursery."

"Ohh, I see..." She said, pouting.

"Isn't that _sad_ , Gine?" Ankja pouted, looking back at her. Gine gulped, not exactly sure where Ankja was going with this. "Yes..." She grit her teeth, her hands clenched anxiously.

Ankja looked up at Rendo, and gazed into his eyes, making him chuckle goofily.

"You know, a big, _strong_ man like you, might just be able to help out that little boy. He's going to be _all alone_... with no mother, or father... Nobody to teach him right from wrong!" She said, and Rendo nodded. Gine sighed, her tail wagging with agitation.

"Ankja, are you _sure_ that's wise? That man said so himself, that all his sons will grow up to crave the fruit as well." Gine said, her large black eyes melancholy. Ankja reflected her eyes, and frowned.

"But, those nursery women will beat him and only make him meaner. I don't like it. You didn't allow Raditz to stay there once _you_ found out, did you?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"No, but- you have no idea what it's like to be a mother, and you have no mate..." Gine said, without thinking, and Ankja flinched back, hurt. Rendo settled his large hands on Ankja's shoulders, and glared down at Gine.

"I would think Ankja would be the perfect mother, and mate. She's a strong... smart, kind woman... she's always had your best interests at heart." Rendo said, and Ankja looked up at him, surprised.

"Rendo? You... think so?" She said softly, and he nodded, "Of course, Ankja. I've always liked you." He said, smiling at her, then they turned around to watch Turles be taken away by the guards, and Rendo glanced back at Ankja, noticing that her shoulders were slumping with her disappointment. He took Ankja by the shoulders, and suddenly kissed her, pressing his lips firmly to hers to her surprise, her tail frizzing up, then coiling in a curly-Q with her unexpected delight as her back arched, and he embraced her as he deepened the kiss for just a moment longer, her arms clasping around his neck. Then, Rendo let her go before she could protest, then puffed his chest out, and flew off.

"Hey! Put the boy down!" He growled, and immediately started wrestling with the other guards. Ankja and Gine stared; wide-eyed, as Ankja put her hand over her mouth, blushing brightly.

"Wow, I... I didn't think he would _really do_ it for me. He's so... _strong..."_ Ankja said in amazement, and Gine giggled.

"So, you finally got over his bad breath, Ankja?"

"He- He didn't have bad breath _at all!_ Why, he must have taken my advice and cleaned his teeth with mint leaves!" She said, astounded. Gine elbowed her in the side, feeling amused by the small break in tension. "Well, I hope you're ready! He's a man on a mission, now!" She giggled, and Ankja placed her hands on her blushing cheeks, watching with wide eyes as Rendo took out the other guards one by one, until he was able to liberate Turles, carrying the limp child in his arms. Ankja ran to him in a hurry, dropping her basket, she jumped up and Rendo caught her, then they flew off as quickly as possible, towards somewhere safe where they could lay low for the time being, until all the commotion was over.

"Gine!" Someone shouted, and she whirled around, startled. Fasha and Tora were standing there, looking serious. In all the commotion, Gine hadn't heard, nor noticed much besides what had happened to Ankja. They started towards her, and she immediately froze up, looking around her in a panic.

"What's going on?" She cried out, as Fasha held her hands up to try and calm her, and suddenly a roar rippled through the shouts and commotion, and Gine looked up, panicked to see the creature that was howling at the sky, while other commoner Saiyans backed away quickly in fear. A pack of Lupines, with silvery, timber wolf grey hair jutting back from their fur-tipped, pointed ears, got on one knee each, howling as the center male formed a red orb between his clawed hands, and rose it up into the sky.

"What are they doing!?" Gine shouted, and Fasha and Tora stepped before her protectively, looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry, Gine! Stay back!" Tora shouted, leaving her standing, crouched her fists balled up, black legging covered knees knocking together in fright. She hadn't seen battle in ages, and now they had been invaded out of nowhere, with no rhyme or reason!

The precious royals tucked away beyond their velvety curtains became flustered by all the noise; demanding to know what was going on, as Nappa and the others attempted to calm them. Zorn flew in through the curtain, looking clean and back to his dapper self, as he landed on the stage and looked all around in confusion.

"Show's over, I take it? Bunch of mongrels outside, fighting apes...hmph." He said, humphing as if he were disappointed.

"Did you fetch Bardock, you half-wit?" Vasenya snapped at him, and Kalabrylea looked at her with a simpering gaze for Zorn. "He is not a fool, just because he doesn't speak the same dialect as thee." She huffed in defense, and Zorn puffed up his chest.

"Why, thank you Lady Kalabrylea! Like you, I am a foreigner, from the cold dusky moors of great, _ancient_ Draftsenglia-"

"Zorn, answer the Queen when she addresses you!" The King growled, and he straightened, tearing his eyes away from Kalabrylea's curious ones, and to the hateful gaze of his Evil Queen.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, your Highness. I found Bardock, but _he_ told me he was already on his way here."

"And did he tell you, why our kingdom is being attacked?" The King growled, agitated, and Zorn shrugged.

"He said he was going to fight the Lupines. That's him and part of his team out there."

" _Lupines, Lycans, Werewulyfs!_ _**Preposterous**!" _Queen Vasenya huffed, not believing it, even though the screams and loud booms outside should have been some clue.

"How **dare** these, _impostors!"_ King Vegeta growled, thrusting back the heavy curtains to peer out, looking out at the battle excitedly, his mane bristling.

"How **dare** they, _indeed!"_ Prince Vegeta said, parting his father's cloak and peeking out from between his legs, his little tail whipping around as he felt the same blood lust as his father.

"Where's that _blasted_ moon, I'll-" He began, stepping one foot off the ledge, but was quickly stopped.

"Your Majesty!" Both Candor and Zenaya ran to his side, taking the king by the arms and pulling him back. King Vegeta stiffened, knowing he could easily throw the Elites from him, then relented, turning about sharply with a huff. The Prince ran after, looking over his shoulder and visibly cringing.

"Those things are UGLY! What are those big, fat curs doing, traipsing all about, and leaving steaming wulyf loafs on our glorious planet?!" He ranted, but none of the adults seemed to take notice, or seem offended as he by the giant pile of wulyf dung covering the majestic blue foothills.

"Let the rabble take care of it, I'll retire to my quarters. Try to keep _too_ many civilians from getting eaten." King Vegeta grumbled, looking towards the Elites.

"Ha! I won't be eaten, r-right father?" Vegeta queried, and his father rumbled, humoring him. "Of course not, we Saiyan men taste bad, all gristle and hide." He said, and his son seemed placated by this, running between his legs and holding around his thick thigh.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to be in the way of one of those things if it decides to eat some of those worthless peasants!" He said, his teeth chattering. "Come along then," The King said, gesturing towards them with one hand.

The two females glanced at each other in confusion, wondering who he would choose to take with him. He held his hand out, and took the Prince's hand, their white gloves clasping.

"We must protect the children, first and foremost. Females are second. Lupines enjoy the flesh of small children the most." The King said bitterly, taking Vegeta into his arms. The Prince grasped around his father's throat tightly and shook, frightened by his words. The women gasped, and put their arms around Broly, who was somehow, _sleeping_ through this entire ordeal. Zenaya went to escort them to their chambers, but she was stopped by Candor stepping in front of her with a stern gaze.

"Candor, I must escort the royal family. You guard the palace." She said, and he shook his head, then knelt down slightly and brushed his hands through her hair. "You **must** stay with them, Zenaya. I, and Zorn will protect you."

She began to object, but he quickly silenced her by trapping her lips with his, cradling her face, then taking a deep intake of breath as he stole a kiss. Candor pushed her back into the palace before she could object, and locked the door with a key. He whirled around, storming towards the broken court.

"Nappa, Onioan, secure the perimeter. Efennel, I will escort you, and what women and children we can fit into the casement." He clipped briefly, and picked the elder up quickly, who objected by swinging his cane around and fussing, but the stern Saiyan would have none of it, as he quickly took flight.

* * *

Bardock touched down before the castle, looking around himself in confusion. He spotted Nappa, and ran towards him, seeing that the Elite was busy putting up a protective barrier that shielded nearly an entire section of the castle.

"Hey, Nappa!" He called, and landed on the wall, making him look up briefly and scowl.

"You're not supposed to be here, idiot!" Nappa growled, startling Bardock.

"What fool shows up for court when it's utter chaos!? Go find your girl, she's looking for you!" He shouted, and Bardock nodded, flying off as Nappa shook his head, and grit his teeth, fortifying the walls furthermore.

Bardock flew over the masses of Saiyans filtering in, under the castle as guards directed them to go in an orderly line. Candor sighted him and snarled, flying up. Bardock blinked, looking at the elderly judge still harrumphing in his arms.

"Bardock? You're late. They already executed Tulces. He was supposed to take your place, but they found out it wasn't you. Come with me, and we can have your trial later." He said sternly, and Efennel bopped him over the nose with his staff.

"This is not the _time_ for petty crimes! Bardock, Zühn, I hereby deem you, _Innocent!_ Don't be so stupid next time, divert your eyes if you ever see a noble woman in a state of undress! Now _get me in that casement!"_ He screamed hastily, whacking Candor as the Elite snarled, moving his head away from the cane.

"Fine, you're lucky today. But next time, I wouldn't be so sure." Candor snarled, his canine beared, then flew away, down towards the casement vault doors. Bardock breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around himself quickly, sighting the red moon immediately, and flying towards it. He came just in time, as Tora and Fasha were fighting off the invaders, flying around their colossus forms, completely outnumbered, and unable to transform. Bardock cast a bright light into his hand, and rose it up into the sky, with a whirr. Fasha and Tora looked to Bardock with relief, bloodied and beaten, before seeing the artificial moon, and beginning their transformation. Their eyes turned red, and teeth elongated, Tora's hair loosening from its elastic, and fanning out around his neck wildly as his brows bristled, and Fasha growled from beside him, bulking up quickly, her hair elongating and forming into her fur coat as she continued to grow in girth and height.

Bardock turned away as the two began to transform, saving himself some time to find Gine. He flew down to the ground, seeing her, and a female Lupine trading blows, and his heart shuddered with fear in his chest.

 _"GINE!"_ Bardock cried out, flying down like a bullet, he rammed into the female Lupine with his head, not caring for showmanship at that moment, he only desired to knock her away from his mate. He plowed over the Lupine, making her fall to the ground with a yelp, her long furry tail curling between her legs.

 **"Bardock** **!"** Gine growled, to his surprise, he looked towards her quickly, and noticed immediately the armor she was wearing that flattered her petite frame, and gulped, recognizing the fire in her eyes.

"I was holding my own _just fine!"_ She snarled at him, then charged forth, and he stood, dumbfounded as she shouldered him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Bardock reared back a few steps, holding his hands out in front, as she growled, and began hitting his fists rapidly, then lifted her knee and went for his groin, but he grabbed her knee, and stopped it, smirking at her boldness.

"Come on, ready to fight?" He said, and she nodded curtly, blowing air out her pink cheeks to calm herself.

"Let's go! Quick attack!" She said, and Bardock laughed, then opened his palms to her, and she jumped up quickly, vaulted off his hands, and he raised them, propelling her up like a bullet. Bardock looked up and grinned, then took chase, as she flew, watching the moon from the corner of her eye, as her velvety obsidian irises quickly turned red.

They quickly transformed under the artificial light, and met with their opponents, the large ape with brown and black battle armour taking the lead, punching the offending Lupine they had been working to weaken. Tora and Fasha fell back, and Gine hopped up onto another Lupine's back with incredible agility. The large, silver-furred werewolf colossus attempted to shake her off, but she squeezed around him tightly, ignoring the jabs with his elbows in her head, and pulled the creature's arms back.

Bardock blasted it point blank, making the creature quickly drop, shrinking back to size. She flew down, and the bloodied Lupine charged for her, ignoring Bardock, it gnashed it's teeth and licked them, reaching for Gine. Bardock roared, and blasted him in the back, making the Lupine flinch, but he continued, as Gine shot at his legs and arms, in attempting to slow his chase, she climbed up a tower of castle Vegeta, and made a wailing cry, hunching her shoulders as she charged an attack in her muzzle. Bardock took this opportunity to pick up the small forms of Tora and Fasha, and set them far off on the steps on the castle, where Nappa was still guarding.

The Lupines advanced, the two left standing, going after Bardock, in order to take him down, and devour Gine. Bardock backed into the castle, drawing them in, he looked quickly back to Gine, who nodded, and he jumped up quickly, taking the Lupine off guard as Bardock pounded his chest, and hooted at him with humor, making the bloody Lupine snarl at him, baring his teeth, cold yellow eyes narrowing. Gine turned her head, and blasted him in the face, making him fall back quickly, clutching his muzzle, howling. Bardock flew down, taking Gine with him, their large forms landing with a heavy thud, as did the fallen Lupine.

They turned towards the last Lupine standing, and watched as the massive creature with a glorious white mane, and icy blue eyes, grinned and flexed his claws; retracting the red orb, and making his comrade's unconscious forms rise, shrinking into the orb. Gine clung onto Bardock, watching in fear as the artificial moon was sucked in as well, and they slowly transformed back, just in time to see Fasha and Tora be sucked into the void, then, clutching one another tighter, they squeezed their eyes shut as they were taken in as well. The lupine went to close the portal, but Nappa was detached from the wall he was clinging to desperately, and flew in helplessly as well.

All was silent at last, as the great being sighed, and collapsed his orb, shrinking down quickly back into his humanoid form, much like a saiyan, yet with silver fur coating much of his body, and blue eyes. He smirked, shaking his head back and forth as if sharing in a private joke, then pulled out a small device, and called a ship to himself, getting in, and rocketing away.


	10. A Saiyan in Wulyf's Clothing

Raditz sat silently within the pod, his shaking arms wrapped around his legs as he blasted through space, able to watch everything through the small window with widened eyes, one with the borrowed green scouter from Shugesh and Borgos for communication. He was amazed by the beauty of the stars, yet frightened; feeling anxious that gravity would return at any moment, and send him on a hurtling death drop through space. He was happy for a thick curtain of hair around himself, and the little warmth his armour gave him. He worried at his bottom lip, his sharp canines scraping against it with his refusal to give into his terror, wondering where he was being sent, they said a neutral planet, but not which one. He didn't know if Kakarot's pod would land near his, would he find him? What about his mother and father, were they still back there, fighting?

All these questions would be answered very soon, as Raditz gasped, seeing a massive planet looming before him, light green and milky grey, swirled with black. He placed his hands on the glass, his breath making condensation cloud the glass. The ship began to shake, and Raditz was sucked back into the seat, unable to move as he came quickly through the planet's atmosphere, and rushed through the clouds, the pod making an arch as it found it's pre-coordinated destination, the one Shugesh and Tora had so quickly informed Bardock of. This was all for his safety, so he shouldn't feel frightened, right? ... _Right?_

Soon, the pod landed at last, landing in a thick, white alien substance that sucked the pod slightly in, before slowly releasing it from it's soft interior. Raditz felt an overwhelming amount of stillness, as the pod hatch door opened with a hiss, and he felt the warm air blowing in, tickling at his skin as if to encourage him. He gripped the edges of the concave ship and pulled himself up, then stepped out carefully. As he did, he bounced slightly, to his surprise, walking across the soft, malleable ground, he looked back at the ship, frowning, then back. He had to find Kakarot. He rubbed his nose, sniffling a bit from the large, bluish spores that floated slowly down from massive white trees, stretching up high into the cloudy green sky, with grey spiky leaves fluttering on the languid breeze. _Planet Lystraya._

Raditz stepped carefully across the squishy ground, he had never been on an alien planet, but he knew to be wary from what his mother and father had told him of their many adventures together, before he was born. Raditz hopped from one white marshmallowy puff, to another, avoiding the black liquid running between them, into a deep pool. He heard a faint wailing, and hopped faster, recognizing his little brother's cry, and at what distance. He took flight, quickly taking off in the direction of his baby brother. Raditz darted between the blue spores, not wishing to run headfirst into one and discover if the spore was in fact from pollen, or poisonous mold. Most of this world seemed to be made up of fungi, he noticed as he looked down, seeing the white puff fungi, and being reminded of the small ones at home. Raditz surmised; perhaps those white things popped once they got large enough, and let free their pollen. A small sparkle of light hit off a metallic object in the black muck, and Raditz gasped, seeing Kakarot's pod sinking slowly down into it, the child inside screaming and hitting the glass with his little fists.

"I'm coming, Kakarot!" He said with urgency, flying into a nosedive. Bardock would expect him to protect Kakarot, and as much as Raditz found the little infant irritating and nasty, he couldn't just let him sink down and suffocate in there. He came down at an angle, his reflection gliding quickly over the inky surface, before he grabbed the sphere, and flew as fast as he could, pulling the pod from the suction of the black substance. It pulled away slowly in strings, then snapped off, Raditz cradling the pod in his arms as he continued flying, until they were away from the black goop. He set Kakarot down, looking around to make sure it was clear, and popped the hatch, taking the child out in the ball he was still incubating in. The child whimpered and pawed at the glass as Raditz set him carefully on a marshmallow puff, and sat protectively around it, wondering what now he should do.

Then, the green screen lit up, and there was a beeping in his ear. Raditz felt for the scouter, and then jumped when he heard talking in his ear.

"Hey! How'd you make out kiddo-" Shugesh yelled into the scouter, then he heard Borgos interrupt.

"Get his coordinates, ask him where he's at!" Then Shugesh hissed back, _"Shh!_ The kid doesn't know all that! Say, Runt did ya make a safe landing?" Shugesh asked, Borgos still leaning in towards the scouter to try and listen in.

Raditz looked back at the vast forest, and swiveled his head around, before frowning, looking at Kakarot sleeping in the pod. "...I have no idea where I am." He responded, and sniffed, wiping his nose.

"But, we landed ok, Kakarot is fine. Where's my father? Is he with you?" He asked, cocking his head as Shugesh and Borgos whispered back and forth.

"Uh, yeah-yeah, Bardock's uhh, around.." Borgos blurted, and Shugesh snapped at him. "Shuddup! Lemme do all the talkin'!"

Raditz frowned, he had a bad feeling something wasn't quite right, and that these two were _hiding_ something.

"Something happened to them, didn't it... You're not _lying_ to me, **are** you?"

He flinched slightly as they both clamoured to argue the opposite, and pulled the scouter off his ear, instead holding it, and grimacing as Shugesh and Borgos yelled at him to believe them.

"This wasn't **our** plan! That Tora was the one who thought of it!"

 _"What?!"_ Raditz snapped, baring his teeth as he stood up quickly.

"Well, you'd better get your hides here **quickly** ," He snarled, hearing the wild dogs of this planet yelping and encroaching closer on them, but he was confident he could protect Kakarot; what he really feared was that his parents were hurt in some way.

"Or else, I'm sure my father would **gladly** take your fat hides in return." Raditz spat, finding strength in the endorphins pumping through him with that aggressive primal urge to hunt, his eyes searching the edge of the forest for the wild animals, as Kakarot softly growled from in the pod, small hairline fractures on the glass where his tiny hands were gripping it, as if he too felt that same urge to hunt as his brother.

"Sure kid, just give us some kind of landmark so we know where you're at." Shugesh said carefully into the scouter, keeping Borgos silent by covering his mouth with one plump hand.

Raditz looked around himself, and described to him the large black lake of goop, surrounded by the white puffs in the middle of a greyish green forest.

"Got it. We'll be there soon kid, we're just on the edge of the forest." Shugesh clipped, and Raditz felt another rush of adrenaline as the howling grew closer, and Shugesh ended their communication.

Raditz stared intently out into the distance, watching the gathering dusk at the roots of the tall, grey sentinels of trees that lined the forest's edge.

Then, there was a singular cry, long and haunting, as Raditz saw a white creature come out of the shadows, alerting the others that it had found their prey. The others joined in, with rallying cries that became haunting as they grew harmonious, and more Lupines began appearing at the edge of the woods.

Raditz growled lowly, challenging them to attack, as he did not take his eyes off the leader of the pack; watching how it's crystal blue eyes glinted, it's black lips stretching in a cruel sneer of slick yellow teeth, serrated over a lolling pink tongue. Raditz responded in the way he was accustomed, whipping his bristling tail behind him angrily, pulling back his upper lip to show that he had sharp teeth as well; making himself seem more intimidating.

The Lupines then ran off, in many directions, every direction but towards him. Raditz stood his ground over Kakarot's pod, watching the white and grey wolves with warning in his eyes as they circled, and played chase around him teasingly. Raditz panted, feeling the burning of his ki rising up in his chest as the beasts grew ever closer, readying himself to attack at just the right moment; he knew he'd do less damage from this distance. It would have to be at the last minute as they circled in, he would use his explosive blast to blow them backwards.

"Raa..diz.. Raaadiz!" An odd voice called out, and Raditz was puzzled where it was coming from, until he looked down and saw it was Kakarot whining, attempting to crack the glass with one fist; both frightened, and his Saiyan instinct sent into an overdrive that was too powerful for a small pup.

"It's ok, Kakarot! I've got you," He assured him, pulling the pod up against his leg as the Lupine's keening grew ever nearer, kicking up the dirt and grass around him. He then heard an odd yelp, as he turned around quickly, and gasped at what it was he saw. A massive, black cephalopod like creature arose from the black tar lake, taking a Lupine in a long, spiked tentacle with many jagged teeth, squeezing the wolf, and ripping holes in it with its serrated tentacle.

Raditz felt his tail tuck between his legs as he saw this, stepping back with wide eyes, as the great Kraken made a long low of hunger, then opened up an endless, sharply beaked maw, and dropped in the dead Lupine. He was no longer feeling quite as brave, once seeing the Lupines attack the creature, and one by one, become speared on it's many tentacles, then devoured, as the massive alien creature seemed to not be satisfied by the Lupines, and turned one massive, wet silvery eye onto him, the pupil constricting as it examined the odd appearance of its new prey.

 _"Raadiz!"_ Kakarot whimpered, and Raditz took this as a sign that he should run, and grabbed the pod, taking off quickly, running for his life as one of the tentacles lashed out, and shook the ground it hit as it missed him just barely, tearing up the earth as it dragged back into the water, and it made a howl of agitation that resonated all through the earth, making the ground quake as it attempted to drag itself out of the thick muck, but all Raditz could do at that moment was run, until his bones chilled in his spine with the addition of a slimy tentacle curling around his tail.

Raditz shuddered; a cold, uneasy sensation washing through him as he felt himself be lifted, Kakarot's pod tight in his arms. The Kraken made an eerie howl, and lowered him down towards it's open mouth. His muscles trembled, and he could barely keep his eyes open as he dangled back and forth, remembering Bardock's words, and how he promised that he would protect Kakarot. Tears filled his eyes and he clutched the pod tightly, squeezing it so firmly that the child inside was screaming for Raditz to wake up, inaudible but the intention was clear as the child pounded on the glass harder with his little fists.

 _"Raaad-"_ Kakarot began to scream, again, and Raditz snapped awake immediately, and launched the pod far up into the air, distracting the beast a moment, it widened its mouth to catch the pod, and that's when Raditz thrust out one hand and sent a powerful ki blast at him, so powerful that it collapsed its mouth inwards, and it began sinking into the water, making garbled cries.

Raditz looked at his hand and back, then lowered both hands, and blasted it once more with a large, red beam attack, the tentacles trapping him by his tail flying off, segmented from its body as it sank down into the tar lake, and Raditz flew up, and caught Kakarot, grinning as he held the child over the lake to see now that the monster was dead, and he was safe. The child looked down, and it's energy seemed to quell momentarily; his small tail twitching curiously.

"See that, Kakarot? All dead." Raditz said.

But then, he was jerked down in mid-air, his hair flying upwards as he was dragged back down, Kakarot along with him. Raditz squeezed his eyes shut, and resolved that this was the end. Until, he felt heat phase past him, and the tentacle was cut once again, but his leg was badly torn up and bleeding as Raditz managed to get away, and saw that Shugesh and Borgos had arrived, and both were shooting massive blasts into the beast, golden light bursting it from the inside out, until tar and particles of the Kraken rained down, and it was dead, for sure this time. Raditz sat back and inspected his injuries as the others looked over their work.

"I don't get it, why did the Lupines attack the beast, but not me?" Raditz said, blinking wearily as he looked down at the wound from the serrated teeth, which was pulsing out blood. The others turned and looked down at him, glancing back and forth at each other oddly in response to his question.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, looks like you've got a nasty bite there." Shugesh said, and ruffled his hair, accidentally scratching his head with his nails. Raditz flinched back and growled low in his throat, keeping his eyes down as Borgos was taking one of the large leaves on the ground, and patching it temporarily.

"We have to get you back to your parents. Good job keeping the little one safe. Gine would have had a fit if you didn't." Borgos said softly, patting down the wound with another leaf, and slowing the blood flow for a moment.

"The leaf from this region will help quell the bleeding." Borgos said slowly, his large canines hanging over his lip as he concentrated.

"What do you mean, you know where they **are**?" He questioned eagerly, getting quickly to his feet, only to stumble on his injured leg. Borgos caught him, and he leaned up against the side of the large Saiyan.

"Uhh," Borgos seemed at a loss for words, and Raditz spat slightly as a bit of hair from the elder Saiyan got in his mouth. There sure was a whole lot of it ... _Are grownup Saiyan males typically **this** hairy?_ Raditz wondered faintly, then glanced back at Shugesh, who was sniffing the air.

"We have an idea of where the Lupine's fortress is. But, we're not so great at sneaking. From what I've heard, you're a whiz at it." Shugesh said, squatting down to look at Raditz and wink at him. Raditz crossed his arms and huffed.

"I may be, but what's the catch? Are the Lupines neutral, or are they our enemy?! You told me that I was being sent to a neutral planet?"

Again, Shugesh and Borgos with the conspiratorial glances. Raditz growled once again, wanting to whip his tail back and forth angrily, but right now that was hurting too.

"Listen, kid. You just have to trust us on this one." Shugesh said, smiling widely, and pinching Raditz's cheeks to give him a cheesy grin. Raditz snapped his teeth at his hand, and Shugesh screamed so loudly that Kakarot joined in.

"Hell of a biter, that he is!" Borgos guffawed, holding his belly as he laughed.

"Don't just _stand_ there, HELP ME!" Shugesh cried out, and shook his arm, shaking Raditz back and forth like a bulldog with a bone. Kakarot clapped his hands giddily and giggled.

This was one **odd** trip.

* * *

The vaulted doors of Castle Vegeta were barred shut, no-one was getting in, or out for that matter, until they solved the conundrum that was the mystery ambush by the Lupines.

"Zorn, fetch me our latest records of our trade, and status in the alliance of Planet Lystraya." King Vegeta demanded, from where he sat at a large table inside the king and queen's personal chambers.

"Yes, M'lord. I'll go to the atrium right away." The Elite said, nodding, then turned about quickly, and headed out, his blue cloak trailing on the air behind him, showing the tight blue material of his pants, and his slightly risen tail above it, which meant that he was relatively content. Kalabrylea's tail wagged anxiously at the tip, it's movements somewhat restrained by the golden clip at the base. That was the allure of the gold bangle to a Saiyan man, it restricted the tail's movements, and made a female seem more enticing of a challenge, seeing as he couldn't read her every emotion by her tail.

Princess Kalabrylea watched him leave with sorrowful onyx eyes, and sat on the bed, fretting carefully over Broly, who had been sleeping now for some time, even through the Lupine's attack. The Queen didn't seem nearly as worried, having had multiple children, she knew that sometimes infants freshly removed from the pod would sleep for hours, and at times be fussy when awoken.

"Come now, let the Prince sleep. He needs it in order to grow into a strong warrior." Queen Vasenya said as she glanced back at her, and placed one hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the infant, and towards the important documents spread out on the table.

"That's true. Maybe he's just tired from all the commotion." Kalabrylea nodded, trusting the Queen's judgment on pup-rearing.

"Surely, Broly is simply at rest while his body is changing in response to all the exciting action, and bloodshed surrounding him. It's in our blood to adapt to our surroundings." King Vegeta reassured, and Kalabrylea seemed placated, coming over and gently sitting on his lap where he had patted just once, and she didn't hesitate to answer her king's request. Queen Vasenya watched, slightly narrowing her eyes, before sauntering over arrogantly with purpose, and sitting on his other leg. King Vegeta wrapped his arms around the two women's waists, and chuckled darkly, as they both kissed his cheeks and temples affectionately, the three of their tails intertwining.

Zenaya stood guard by the door, her hands on her hips as she watched the windows, and the crack beneath the door for any movement, but she couldn't help but blush a little as she heard the king start purring pleasedly.

"Now, let's not get _too_ distracted, ladies... I have business to attend to, and you're both very enticing..." He whispered huskily, and they both giggled.

There was a knock at the door, and Zenaya cleared her throat, obviously flustered.

"Who goes there?" She said threateningly, raising one clawed hand.

"It is I, Furry-Bottom the Third, the great Wulyf King, I come bearing gifts in my hairy paws, won't you let me in?" An overly pompous voice boasted from the other side of the door, and King Vegeta shook his head, knowing well where it came from.

"Zenaya, would you kindly let that fool, Zorn in!?" He said with annoyance, and Kalabrylea moved to get up, but he held her fast to his lap. Her face turned beet red with embarrassment when the Elite Guard entered the chamber, with the requested books under one arm, and a princeling in the other.

 _"Father!"_ Vegeta squawked, and the king stood abruptly, whirling around immediately towards his son's complaint.

"What's the problem, son?" He asked, kneeling slightly to address his son's always important matters. The two women regained their footing, and stood at either side of him. The prince struggled underneath Zorn's arm, then released himself, angrily huffing and wiping off his armour as if dirty.

"I don't **want** to sit in my chambers and wait any longer! _Why_ can't I be in here with you? And _where's_ Nappa?! He's not here to spar with me!" The prince listed off his many complaints, and the king chuckled.

"It's all going to be amended, boy. Now, did you fetch the records, Zorn?" He said, and Zorn handed the stack of books to him, saying, "There all there, Sire. The trading records of ev'ry planet in our alliance, and all the lists of our enemies, and those who've remained neutral. I'm not quite sure where Planet Lystraya _is_ on the spectrum."

Queen Vasenya sighed heavily, rolling her kohl lined eyes at him.

"They're _clearly_ aggressive, you **idiot!"** Vasenya hissed, but the king shushed her.

"Don't be too hasty, woman. Let the man speak his piece." He said curtly, and she was silenced, looking petulant as she shut her mouth. Zorn chuckled, and the tip of his tail wriggled anxiously against his hip as he continued.

"..Ah, awlright then. Well, it's rather unfortunate Commander Paragus isn't present; he **would** be the man to ask, but he's off on a diplomatic mission as we speak. I could perhaps get ahold of him over the scouter, Your Lordship." He obliged, tapping his green scouter, his unsure smile cracking the tanned skin of his high cheekbones. Kalabrylea's tail lowered between her legs, and she turned her face bashfully from the man; upset by the mention of Paragus once again. Zorn stepped forward almost urgently towards her, his hands tensed at his sides, before the king stopped him with one hand.

"Good idea, Zorn. I shall speak to Commander Paragus in private. Why don't you get a head start on going over these documents with the women?" He said, and patted him on his red shoulder pad, hefting Vegeta up by the scruff of his cloak, and walking off to the back of the chambers, until he was well out of range.

Zorn watched King Vegeta leave, his eyes wide in surprise of his majesty's command, then back quickly at the table.

"Awl-right, ahem, ah- **hem** , let's get to work, ladies!" He said, and Vasenya rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ugh! You _seriously_ expect me to sit and read over ledgers all day? Zenaya. I want a bath now. I have to take this makeup off, it's _bothering_ my _eyes."_ She said in a simpering tone, and the Elite nodded obediently, leading her off to the bathing chamber.

"Eheh, I guess it's just you an' me, then..." Zorn said, and pulled out a chair for Kalabrylea. The girl looked back once again at Broly, and Zorn followed her gaze.

"Awh. Look at 'im. He's got a gentle countenance. Looks so peaceful." He said, walking over to look down at the baby. Broly moved a bit, his tail and fists clenching, then relaxing as Zorn moved his finger to touch his tiny little hand, and Broly clutched it. Kalabrylea walked over cautiously, her hackles raised as the man came so close to her pup.

"What do you **mean**? Do you think my son seems... too **peaceful**?" She said with a rising voice, her tail prickling, then Zorn chuckled again as Broly gave his finger a squeeze. Zorn growled playfully at the child, leaping at him aggressively onto the bed, and Broly's tail thumped with his interest in this enticing new game, giggling. The boy flew into a flurry of action, more than she realized he was capable of, as he bit and kicked at Zorn, who grunted, taking the brunt of her son's hits before showing him who was the dominant one. Broly growled, and bit down on Zorn's finger hard enough to break it, but the Elite showed no sign of being in pain, picking him up, and swinging him around by his finger as if it were painless.

Kalabrylea felt her heart swelling with some unknown emotion as she watched him playing with Broly, but she also felt conflicted about Zorn taking this assertive approach with Paragus' son.

 _Could this confuse Broly? Isn't his father the biological male figure responsible for teaching him such things...? Could Paragus ever be more than that, now?_ Her thoughts seemed restless, her hands wringing together anxiously with her fear as Zorn held Broly down at last, cementing to him who was the victor, and pretending to kill him by placing his open jaws on the infant's throat, growling.

" _s-stop_..." She whispered, but Zorn didn't hear her, shaking his head a few times to pretend to break the baby's neck, as Broly erupted with happy giggles. Kalabrylea was extremely concerned, not for Broly's physical wellbeing, but his mental.

Zorn released Broly's neck from his harmless bite, concluding the play session. Broly now knew that Zorn was in command, and he admired him. The boy cooed contentedly as the adults talked, pulling himself into a sitting position to watch, very curious about this new male, who his mother seemed to be challenging with her puffed tail, and bared teeth. This was all very promising, and exciting in the child's eyes.

"See, that proves Broly's _not_ passive, and most certainly not weak. He's a real rowdy runt. What I meant to say, is that his face...well, it's not like his father's _at all._ He has your sparkling, black opal eyes. Fair, creamy skin fit for royalty. No sign of any other lineage but yours." He said, and turned to smile at her. Kalabrylea placed one hand on her cheek, and tried to conceal the blush going from her nose, to the tips of her toes.

"Thank you... Zorn." She said softly, and her tail relaxed it's puffing, and she stepped forth carefully, and took Broly in her arms. Zorn watched with soft tourmaline eyes; looking on wistfully as she combed the child's spiky hair back with her long blue nails.

"King Vegeta has been very kind to me... He has allowed Broly and myself a chance to live. To squander his offer, would surely be the death of me, and darling Broly, if we were left in the hands of Paragus." She said, slightly choked back, and Zorn nodded, understanding; yet he was feeling something in his chest spreading as he admired her, and couldn't help but step closer again.

"Was it an offer, or a **command**?" He said seriously, and Kalabrylea looked away deceptively.

"A... fair offer, I accepted the deal willingly." She said with conviction, nodding. She would do anything for her Broly. Consorting for the King; meant in effect she was promising to give him a strong heir, in trade for nothing but a taste of his wealth, and the warmth of his marriage bed. In her eyes, it was a very small price to pay for her child's future.

"Kalabrylea. I want not your honor besmirched. Paragus has inflicted enough harm as it is already, and if the king **ever** puts his hands on you wrongly...I want you to run to me _immediately_. I shall protect you with my life. I am bound by duty to my King, but to a beloved mate, and child I would be _ever faithful._ " He rumbled out seriously, and they met eyes, his brow lowered; yet not showing her any signs of aggression.

Kalabrylea blinked, in a daze. She felt she should be appalled by Zorn's clearly stated intentions, after all, Saiyan women were supposed to fight back when challenged by a male, weren't they? But she felt she was shamefully unable to do so, her knees weakening, her tail curling up, and wrapping around her hip in an unconscious signal that was unmistakable. His heated gaze made her insides feel like they were melting, as Broly wrapped his tail around the man's hand, and Zorn clutched it back. Broly cooed loudly, and that snapped her out of it for just a second, as she looked down at him, noticing the child's claim with his tail, and following his shining eyes to see what the child was awestruck by.

 _What does this **mean**? He boldly wishes to court me, **regardless** of the King's claim? He fears neither the jealous wrath of Paragus, nor King Vegeta's punishment... And Broly has tail wrapped with him..? He's never done that with another male **before**! _Kalabrylea's mind was all a jumbled mess, lust was making her blind to her prior obligations! She could not let Broly imprint on Zorn, no matter what, she could **not** have King Vegeta find out about this brief incident!

But, for just a moment...Kalabrylea felt worthy to be called Princess, and couldn't lie to herself, she secretly _wanted_ this male's affection.

Her heart raced with Zorn's words, and her panicked thoughts, she swallowed thickly as he slowly licked his lips while staring down at her eagerly for a response. She seemed to be sinking into the depths of his dark eyes, and they were slowly nearing ever closer without her even realizing it. Broly stared up at the man, sucking on his fist fervently; his eyes locked onto Zorn's with interest, following his every move, and storing it away in his young brain for future reference.

Zorn advanced slowly towards her, caught up in the warm scent of honeysuckle and cream coming off her as her blood heated; pheromones blooming out from the dewyness of her skin. Zorn was enchanted by her scent, his eyelids lowered and his mouth watered as he stared at her lower lip that she was nervously nibbling with her canines, drawing just the tiniest sliver of her blue blood from the luscious flesh. His blood boiled, and Kalabrylea's eyes widened apprehensively as he took a sharp intake of breath and moved boldly to kiss her. Kalabrylea froze up; erecting a powerful blue barrier around herself and Broly without even realizing it.

Zorn flinched, and stepped back quickly, Kalabrylea seeing a flash of hurt in his eyes as he let go of Broly's tail. Kalabrylea curtseyed to him, lifting the glittering hem of the split seam dress she wore; forgetting her place now as a princess. He gulped, raking his eyes discreetly down her bare thigh.

"I shall forever treasure your kind words to me, Zorn. But they can be nothing more, for I am a consort, with the assumption to be wed. Soon, I shall carry to pod the next heir to the throne. If you equate your life the same to saving mine, please do not squander it if I am ever caught up by the malice that lurks within this palace. It would render your death needless." She said gently, lowering her skirt, and Zorn curled back his lip in a pained grimace, clenching his fists. He stared down at the floor as she got herself settled with the child in the chair, then walked over and opened a large book, his expression darkened by his shaggy black hair falling in front of his face as he leant over the table.

"Well, let's not keep the king waiting. We should get reading as quickly as we can." He bit out curtly, flipping through pages nimbly, his eyes flicking back and forth as he glanced over the contents, and began studiously reading. Kalabrylea looked down at the book before her, and made a soft, querulous sound of confusion. Zorn noticed her slowly pick up the book, then turn it upside down, and his eyes rounded, wide with astonishment.

"My Lady...Is it just my niggling suspicion, or is it... you _cannot_ read?" He asked, visibly aghast. Kalabrylea looked up balefully, then pouted her small red painted lip out at him.

"Please don't tell the king... I'm afraid I never got past learning the spelling of my name, before I was separated from my kingdom." She said, looking utterly torn, as Zorn was rendered speechless a moment.

Then, celebratory bells went off in his head, and his tail wagged happily with his clever plan to win her affections, as a gentleman this time.

"I'll teach you! I had the best education as a pup in Draftsenglia! Our dialect may be different, but I can read in Saiyan, and in Galactic!" He said excitedly, and had to grab his own tail to stop it's excited thumping against the chair leg.

"Oh, if you could teach me, that would be a dream come true!" She said happily, her eyes sparkling up at him, and Zorn's chest puffed with reinvigoration, his toothy grin wide as he beamed with pride.

"Yes, I can teach you anything you want to know, Princess!" He said, and leaned down over her, and pulled the book close.

"Let's begin here, we'll read a bit, and you can follow along. Pay attention to what I'm reading, and see if you can remember anything." Zorn said, and turned to a specific page in the book of records.

"Age 704, Calloüe-pes, 98. Can you guess what that is?" Zorn said, covering the rest of the sentence with his hand.

"Is it a... birthday?" She asked, looking up at him, then backing away a little when she saw his jaw was slightly over her shoulder, it's chiseled shape dimpling just slightly as he grinned, revealing his pearly teeth.

"Right-O, that's my name day, so now you know a little about me. How old does that make me?" He asked, testing her counting skills, just in the case she needed help with numbers too. Kalabrylea's eyes widened, and she looked down, and became very concentrated in thought.

"Ok... its age 737 currently... and you were born in age 704... does that make you... 733?" She asked, her cheeks going dark red. Zorn chuckled, scratching his head.

"Eheh, well... and here I was, thinking I looked rather sharp for my age." He said, slightly embarrassed, and shocked by her lack of skill with simple mathematics.

"Wait! You couldn't possibly be 700 years old, gosh what am I _thinking?!_ I'm so sorry, Zorn." She said, equally embarrassed, and he simply smiled, brushing it off, and moved to take her hand gently, placing her finger on the number.

"Watch what happens if we just cover the seven... what does that make it, now?" He said patiently, and rested his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together to make it easier to show her.

"Thirty seven..?" She said timorously, feeling a cold sweat breaking out on her hand from his heated touch, she gulped. She couldn't help it, he was so kind to her and very handsome, just holding his hand made her stomach feel like it was doing somersaults.

"Yes, and 37 is one number _less_ , which makes it no longer 700. So, my age doesn't have three numbers. What is it, if you take away 4?"

"Thirty... three?" She asked, and Zorn nodded to her.

"Very good job, Kalabrylea. Now, let's see what happened that day."

Kalabrylea smiled bashfully, and listened as he began to read, soothed by his gentle speaking voice that he used to encourage her, Broly sitting up, and looking at the book with interest too. He read slowly to her through the ages, and she listened, having short discussions about the events listed, until he thought she had heard enough, and it was time for her to read.

"How's about we read this one together, hmm? One word at a time." He said softly, and held her hand over the sentence as they began slowly sounding out the words together.

"Age... 718. Brý-heth-un...32. The... King-dom of... Nor..th Vra..dashmi was inf...ilt-rat..ed by..." They began, and Zorn went to quickly close the book, but Kalabrylea held his hand tightly, and shook her head.

"No, let's read it." She said stubbornly, and Zorn frowned.

"You're sure..? You were just a pup, then. Only... age six." He said softly, and Kalabrylea blinked her tears out hard, making trails in her kohl eyeliner. She didn't have to read to remember what happened to her family.

"We were attacked by... monsters. Cold hearted creatures, the _Eracknïs_..." She trembled; bringing forth imagery of the many legged creatures that at times infested Saiyan ships, and cocooned it's host in deadly webbing, only to land, and once opened... thousands of Eracknïs would pour out, and eat whatever flesh before it, with incredible voracity.

Saiyans could barely see them if not paying attention, or knew that their ship, or even mane was infested by them until it was too late. Once fed, the microscopic species grew large in size, and were able to become bloated with eggs. That was the sight that would have greeted the Dashmi people when they were greeted by their warrior's ships arriving home. Their loved one's corpses were eaten down to the bone, and used as a nesting place for billions of Eracknïs orphans. They quickly devoured their mother, and whatever flesh and interior of the ship they could, before being released upon whatever poor, unsuspecting people they happened upon.

The attack would be silent and quick. No _wonder_ so little was known about it.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Princess..." Zorn said with deep empathy; knowing exactly of the horrors she'd spoken of. They were always on high alert for such an invasive species that could decimate the population of Planet Vegeta within minutes if unleashed. He caressed her hand reassuringly, and she turned her face up to look at him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I was lucky... the Eracknïs wouldn't feast on my blood, because it was the purest blue blood in all my kingdom. For that one reason I was spared, but the rest of my family, and my people, were devoured. It is both a blessing, and a curse." She whispered, nuzzling Broly's head gently between her bosom, covering one ear to prevent him from hearing. Zorn looked back up into her eyes, and nodded solemnly, knowing that nothing he said could ever take that pain away.

He gently touched her shoulders, offering his open arms to her, and Kalabrylea took the embrace gratefully, pressing her face against his chestplate and sobbing softly, as he smoothed one hand down her long braid soothingly, petting her hair as he softly rumbled in his chest to comfort her, purring.

"This is your home now, Princess... I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and the Prince are kept safe." Zorn whispered, and wrapped his arms around her. The two had forgotten that they were not alone in the palace for a moment, but as King Vegeta and Vasenya stood in the corridor watching, they looked to another, and exchanged curious glances.

 _Vegeta! They must be separated **immediately**! This is a **violation** of our agreement!_ The queen hissed to him mentally through their bond, and the king responded back, almost teasingly.

... _Oh, it's no such thing... Besides, I thought you were **jealous** of her getting my attention? Zorn is a prime specimen to take of her more... emotional needs. You have no idea how relieved I am, this shall take an **immense** chunk of the labor off._

He laughed mentally; for once feeling quite amicable and amused. His tail wagged, and he wrapped it around her leg, hinting that he would like to be intimate with her as well. She pulled his tail off, and huffed. King Vegeta looked momentarily puzzled as to why his mate was irate. After all, throughout Saiyan history, many kings had taken multiple wives, consorts and concubines.

Traditionally, history did not mark their race as particularly monogamous, only in recent centuries once people became able to live in separate homes did their mating patterns become more selective. In a primitive setting, a male Saiyan could have upwards to twenty females in his troop, as long as a younger male didn't challenge him for dominance. Mating marks could both be erased, and multiple.

As King Vegeta saw it, he had already beaten Zorn to the punch at successfully mating the young female, so what was the big idea?

Queen Vasenya bared her teeth and stamped her heel at her husband, wishing to interject, but he placed one finger on her lips, and shushed her. He turned his family away from the interesting vision in the drawing room to give them a moment of privacy in order to collect themselves. They could have a moment's comfort, then it was back to business. He had succeeded in communicating with Paragus, and there were other more important matters left now to discuss.

The king may have been a stubborn, ruthless man, but he knew deep in his grizzled old heart, that while he could put a pup in her belly, he did not have the patience, nor gentle nature as Zorn did to be able to comfort the young female in her time of need. Perhaps once he had, but now his attention, and affection was all spent on his mate and child, in secrecy. Perhaps to some men, saiyan females existed to only plant ones seed in, and grow great Empires, but to others, they were precious and divine creatures that must be protected.

* * *

A monotonous clicking sound was what stirred her from the blackness of her forced rest, as Gine slowly lifted her head. She felt the floor under her hand, and realized it was slimy and cold. She shuddered, scenting the air. It was heavy with dust and the scent of mildew, and as her eyes cleared from their haze, she was able to make out her surroundings, blinking the tiredness away.

She was in a cave... it was dark, and filmy in the complete shadow, and the silence was so deafening there was a throbbing sound in her ears, which she realized was her heartbeat. Her cheek was resting against the cave floor, as she moved her head slightly to try and adjust the night vision on her old model scouter. She hoped it still worked. The scouter became a glowing green, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Around her, there were no life signatures, besides one or two that flickered off in the distance.

She saw the guard suddenly pass by the barred front opening of the cave, and realized where the clicking had been coming from. A Lupine in their humanoid form was pacing back and forth, carrying a torch, giving off welcome light, revealing him to be a brown colored male. He was covered in fur nearly from head to toe, despite part of his vulpine face, which was partially concealed by a gold and black helmet with a thick red feather jutting out the center, with openings for the pointed ears atop his head. His hands, and chest were hairless, and he wore rustic looking armour on his shoulders and back, as well as gauntlets, and an interesting red skirt-like garment that came down to his knees.

Below the knee, he was purely an animal. His legs thinned and came to hocks, and then large, paw-like feet, with dewclaws, and large, black front claws. Gine realised that must have been the clicking noise, and gulped, moving her head to switch the night vision off. He turned to look at her quickly, and Gine tensed. Her tail bristled, and she growled in warning as the Lupine stared at her through the bars. His large golden eyes grew larger, and the pupils became thin.

"Stay still, simian female. We're bringing you food and water soon. You've been sleeping for many hours. Wake the other one for meal time." He spoke calmly and gently with a rasp, his long tail wagging slightly at the mention of food.

Gine growled, keeping hers from doing the same. Lupines and Saiyans were not alike, she was sure of it. They were cruel, pack animals, and ate saiyan women and children, that's what the Saiyan Elders had always said. The guard slightly shook his head, placing the torch in a sconce, and falling gracefully to all fours. Gine's mouth hung open in astonishment as he became just like a wulyf, yet vastly larger and more muscular, as he padded away.

Gine got up on her knees, and realized she was bound at the wrists and ankles with leather straps. _So much for warm hospitality,_ She thought sarcastically.

 _I'm in a Lupine prison!_ Gine struggled at her binds, and scolded herself for being in a panic.

She was in a tight spot, sure, but it's not like she hadn't ever escaped from a prison cell before. She had to blush at that, recalling the time she and Bardock had been imprisoned together many years ago, having only their bodies to keep warm, and each other's voices for solace, until they had been saved at last by their team's ingenuity...

 _Was that when Raditz was consummated?_ She shook her head of short shaggy hair, scoffing. No time for silly thoughts like that, her and Bardock were no longer as spontaneous as they were then. She got down onto her belly and had to army crawl through the muck, squeezing her eyes shut as she thought bitterly about how things would never return to how they were in the past. Finally, she felt warmth in the flickering darkness. She nudged whoever it was with her nose, and the person stirred. There was a feminine murmur, then a shuffling as the other Saiyan took in her surroundings. Fasha growled, and Gine had no option but to bite gently on her tail to stop her from making a big ruckus.

"Gine..? Is that _you..?_ _Where **are** we?"_ Fasha said huskily, coughing slightly as she struggled with her binds. Gine looked down at the leather straps and smirked, feeling confident.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of this soon. Stay still." Gine whispered, then began gnawing on the binds. Fasha whimpered, and Gine was shocked to hear her cry, which was very unbecoming of a saiyan woman, unless your mate or child was dying.

"Where's Tora? What is this _terrible_ place?" She said in a hollow voice, and Gine shushed her.

"Shh, it'll be alright." The Saiyan mother purred, and for once she was dominant over Fasha. Gine was prepared for such an event, and would not let her emotions for Bardock get in the way of their escape. She couldn't just rely on him to save her, for all she knew he could be worse off... or dead.

"Bardock.." Gine choked out, then buried down her emotions. _Raditz, Kakarot, **where** are you? Are you safe?_

"Is he coming for us? Can you reach out to Bardock with your mental link?" Fasha questioned as her hands were freed, and Gine huffed. She refused to speak with him right now.

"Enough, don't you know how to stand on your own two feet? What if Tora was in trouble, would you whimper for him **then**?" She snapped out harshly, teaching her a necessary lesson.

"No." Fasha answered sternly as Gine turned, showing her bound wrists. She took them, and ripped the leather off easily, then the both of them were able to tear the binds off their ankles. They crawled across the rocky cave ground, Fasha cursing as she scraped her exposed knees on the floor, and Gine's black leggings ripped from the repeated motion, but they couldn't risk making too much movement in the dim light of the torches.

 _"Toraaa? Baaardock?"_ Fasha called softly, her voice echoing off the walls. They were met with nothing but the resonating sound of her voice, and looked to each other pensively. _How deep **was** this cave system?_

* * *

Raditz scowled in disgust at the garments he was offered. Shugesh and Borgos had made quick work of the hides of a few dead Lupines to make him a disguise, but he was highly unimpressed with it, and refused to wear it.

"Come on, cub. Just pull it over your head." Shugesh urged, nodding with encouragement for him to wear it. He stroked one finger across the bloody black fur, demonstrating to him how soft it was. Raditz reached out and touched it, feeling oddly wary as he did. Once touching the pelt, he saw that it was soft, and relented, allowing the older saiyans to dress him. Once he'd had the wulyfskin over his head, Raditz grinned.

"Think you can sneak in, kiddo?" Borgos said, nudging his shoulder with his fist.

"I can try, but how will I know how to get there?" He said, pouting. They had taken off his scouter, saying that it wouldn't blend in with the landscape of Lystraya.

"Sniff. Can't you smell it?" Shugesh said, poking at his own nose. Raditz tilted his head back and sniffed, then lowered his head, frowning.

"Smell _what?_ I smell pollen, fungus, and... wulyfs." Raditz said, spitting. Shugesh gathered up Kakarot in his arms, where he had oddly swaddled him in wulyf pelts. Borgos stood beside him, resting his hand on his shorter teammate's shoulder.

Raditz quirked one brow up at them, thinking, _Were Shugesh and Borgos always so... **Chummy**? _Then they were waving him off, telling him to take the shortcut through the woods, and that they would already be ahead of him. _Something's... fishy._ Raditz confirmed, but went along with it anyways, and took the path down the woods. His leg was already feeling better from that leaf, matter of fact, it felt ten times better. Why was that? He bent down and peeled off the leaf, and gasped at what he saw. Where there had been deep gashes, his leg was now healed completely.

"Woah, is that _normal_ for us Saiyans?" He said, then frowned; realizing he still had so much to learn still about being a saiyan. Where was Bardock when he needed him? The boy frowned, then shook his head, getting down on all fours, he pulled the wulyf disguise down over his face. _You're all alone now, Raditz._ He thought to himself, then recalled what Shugesh had said; _Sniff?_ _Was that a Saiyan trait? I thought that was canine._ Raditz paused and ground his knuckle on his head, why did his brain choose to be so active right now?! He was on a rescue mission!

Raditz resolved to shut off his mind, once and for all, and began crawling. Then, once getting into the repeated motion, he went a bit faster, grinning, pretending he was a real wulyf, and he was on the hunt for prey. He sniffed the ground... _caninely_ , making exaggerated snorts and wagging his tail like a dog. It was then that he realized, he really **could** smell _alot_ of stuff. He could tell that a male and female Lupine had walked down this trail very recently, maybe yesterday? The male had stopped to pee on a tree. Raditz looked back behind himself to be sure, then lifted his leg like a dog and aimed his stream at the tree, feeling successful in covering the other scent. His wasn't quite as potent. _That wulyf piss **stinks**_ , he thought as he continued on his way. _It smells sort of like Borgos._

Raditz didn't have time to complete his thought process. He smelled something... **animal**. Raditz grinned beneath the teeth of the mask, and crept low to the ground on all fours. He had sniffed out a rabbit hole, and being a pretend wulyf, he was quite tempted. And **hungry**. _Saiyans_ _**could** eat raw meat, _he recalled. _We just cook it because it makes it better._

Raditz crept up to the rabbit's den, and reached his hand in. He felt around, feeling something like hay, then he felt a small, warm body in his hand. He pulled it out eagerly, holding a newborn rabbit in his palms. It was tiny, and soft looking. He petted it gently with one finger, then picked it up by the scruff, and opened his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dropped it in. Then, it crawled into his cheek and hid. Raditz squished it slightly in his jaws, and it made a little squeak.

 _Crap, I can't do this! It's live meat!_ He thought, in a panic, and spat the little rabbit out. For whatever reason, his heart was racing. He'd never _actually_ killed something, let alone eaten it **alive**. What was he doing?! His parents were waiting! Raditz gently placed the rabbit back in it's nest, and ran off, internally scolding himself for being so chicken. Two figures appeared in the clearing, and snickered from where they had been watching.

"Should we surprise him?" One asked, and the other chuckled.

"The kid has a **lot** to learn. Let's let him keep going for awhile." The other barked lowly, then there was a small whine.

"Pup's hungry. Needs his _mommy."_ The male gravelled, and the female snickered.

"We can feed it."

...

The path had been growing slowly narrower as the Lystrayan sky grew dark, a large moon forming in the sky over the tall grey mycelium trees. Raditz slowed a bit, panting, and came across a stream of spring water running down the path, and followed it to it's river basin. He was so thirsty, and hungry too. Raditz knelt down on the bank and lapped up water from the river like a dog, his tail, and long black hair covering his sides really did add to the illusion that he was a wulyf.

He suddenly heard a lapping sound beside him, and slightly turned his face apprehensively, nervous as he met the gaze of another black wulyf. It was simply drinking from the water beside him, a long pink tongue coming out and scooping it into porcelain white fangs. He took a sharp intake of breath, and backed up a bit. The wulyf turned and looked at him, with shining blue eyes.

"Greetings, friend." It spoke, and Raditz was stunned by the female voice that came from the animal.

"He-hello..." He rasped, gulping hard.

"What's your name? Mine's Yuhi."

"My... my name is Raditz." He answered, sitting back farther as she padded towards him, and sniffed.

"You smell familiar. But you also smell like blood." She said curiously, and he stuttered to answer.

"I-I just ate a whole den of rabbits. That's all." He said, lying. The Lupine tilted her head, making a mournful whine.

"Why? Are you starving, we have fungi to eat." She said, cocking her head. Raditz blinked, stunned by her statement.

"Huh?" He answered, not knowing what else to say. The Lupine grinned in a non-threatening way, and dug in the bank with her paw.

"Truffles. This Planet has a wealth of nutritious fungus on it. Did the elders not teach you?" She said, and nudged the truffle towards him.

"Um.. yes. I was just craving rabbit today. I like meat, don't you?" He said, lowering his head and sniffing at the truffle carefully. He picked it up between his teeth, then sat up, chewing the squishy flesh between his teeth. The female Lupine scowled at him, flattening her ears.

"Ewh, **no way.** I'm like, a vegetarian." She said, and licked her paw haughtily. Raditz got the mushroom down, grimacing.

"But, yeah. Most Lupines like meat to eat once in awhile. We need it for our diet, or else we wouldn't have these sharp fangs. My mom and pop are _always_ trying to get me to eat it." She said with annoyance, then stood, and turned around, showing that she had a white tip on her long, fluffy tail.

Raditz got onto his knees, not knowing what to say next.

"Well, come on, Raditz. The moon is out, we should go home to the den before it's too late." She said, and Raditz avoided looking up at it, knowing what happened when a saiyan looked at the moon.

"Uhh.. Ok." He said, and followed her down the trail.

* * *

"Get up." A gruff voice sounded from above, and the unconscious person opened their eyes blearily, seeing through a haze of smoke, he coughed to life. Bardock sat up, gasping for breath.

What the **hell** was _this?!_

He looked around, and realized that he was completely surrounded by a pack of Wulyf-like men, who were bare chested, exposed from the waist down. His eyes widened with his confusion, and he turned his head, and saw Tora was there next to him, his eyes closed, as blood trickled down his forehead.

"GET UP!" A gruff voice growled, and Tora was splashed with some type of odd implement like an aspergillum used to sprinkle holy water. Tora sputtered, spitting out the odd, bad tasting milk-like liquid. Bardock struggled, and attempted to free himself from the branches and vines holding him fast to the wall, what _normally_ should have torn easily with his strength was completely impossible. He heard another grunt, and looked to see Nappa on the other side of him, as he was, _completely naked?!_ Thankfully they had their tails to cover them, not like the Lupines staring at them, who didn't even bother with modesty.

"What's this all about?!" Nappa ground out, pulling at the branches his thick arms were encased with, and actually making dust fall from the ceiling.

"We have been tasked with your cleansing. This is the Lupine way. You've requested to be reborn and made men once again, and now you shall go through arduous trials to get back your females."

 **"WHAT?!"** They all questioned in unison, Bardock snapping his head to Tora, and recieving a cheesy, apologetic grin, practically flinching as Bardock stared at him.

"Um.. I guess they took the thing about getting Gine back _pretty_ _literally..."_ He said sheepishly, and Bardock fumed at him, his face turning a shade of crimson.

Tora felt a _little_ bad that they were in this situation, sure, but so far it was going pretty swimmingly! The Lupines had all agreed to stage an attack on Castle Vegeta, and capture them, all to bring back the romance between Gine and Bardock! He wanted to recreate the romantic moments from back when the two fell in love, and he thought, Hey, maybe it could be fun for him and Fasha too! A lover's escape away to a far off planet. Why, it was the honeymoon that a saiyan would dream of! Action, tension and a rollercoaster of confusing emotions! He was sure that this would do the trick, although there were... some _aspects_ that he hadn't anticipated.

Bardock looked at Tora's silly, daydreaming face as he was imagining how well his plan was playing out in his head, and snapped his tail hard against his friend's groin as punishment. Tora snapped out of it and cringed, feeling the wrath of his leader, and best friend.

"I **_told_** you, NO stupid schemes!" Bardock hissed under his breath, absolutely infuriated.

"I'm sorry... I thought we could all just laugh about it afterwards..." Tora said meekly, and lowered his head, feeling ashamed of his overly optimistic ideas.

"If you _goddamned **freaks** _don't get me outta here, I'm gonna blast this whole fucking place to smithereens!" Nappa shouted, his gold ki sparking out around him as he grew blinding mad, and managed to rip out a large root from the wall. The Lupines all tensed, holding up spears at him.

"Stay your power, primate!" The leader snapped, a barrel chested beast with long white hair and crystal blue eyes, coming up to face Nappa. The two growled at one another, and the beast gnashed his teeth. All the other Lupines went to their knees. Bardock couldn't help but feel a thick feeling rising in his throat, and swallowed heavily.

_He must be the Alpha of the pack, and also the one that trapped us in the orb!_

"I don't HAVE a mate, you _idiot!_ Why the FUCK am I **here?!"** The giant of a Saiyan man challenged back; not afraid of the Lupine. He raised his aspergillum, and splashed Nappa in the face, completely covering the front of him with the liquid.

Nappa sputtered, and then Bardock and Tora suddenly felt nauseous as they saw the male Lupines all snickering behind their sharp teeth.

"What's in that _vile_ liquid?!" Nappa sputtered, spitting his tongue out.

The Lupine gave him an almost comedic wolfish grin.

"All of our fresh semen, mother's milk, and urine. The three pillars of Lupine existence. Birth, Nourishment, and at last, Marking." He said, and then the Lupines were glad they were already kneeling, because the three saiyans all instantly projectile vomited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookayy... haha. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was very anxious about writing this chapter because of all the surprises. I tend to want to people please, hence the long delay, and mulling over whether I should go through with my original plot, or change it to suit the ideas in the reviews. Welp, I chose to do my own idea, so I really hope you all were just pleasantly surprised and not disappointed. XD
> 
> Also, please remember to BE RESPECTFUL in the comments! This story has THE HIGHEST amount of negative comments I've ever received on ANY story. (The worst have been deleted.)This tends to dissuade me when you tell me how you want MY story. So, you can either take my story as it is and move on, or be blacklisted and have any negative comments deleted.I was tempted to give up on this story because of some doubts that were caused by situations like this. But, I got over it, and I will continue to write this story that I love, regardless of what people say.
> 
> Love, RoyalBlueRoses.


End file.
